Cross Examined
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Ness is only twelve at the Super Smash Bros. Mansion and he already knows how hard it is to fit in. But, when a new brawler named Lucas joins the group, Ness just doesn't know what to do. The little timid boy is not what he seems and Ness just wants to know why Lucas acts the way he does. But, Ness is going to have dig deep into Lucas's past, and it could cost him his life.
1. Chapter 1: Weird Friends

**Hello fanfiction lovers to my fourth fanfiction on this entire site this time tackling my favorite characters in SSBB, Lucas and Ness. Please enjoy chapter 1! **

It was my time to give a small inward groan. This time I wasn't the only smasher to do so. Among the "furious" growls were Marth, Link, Samus, Zelda, and Fox to name a few while the Mushroom Kingdom simply frowned. "_Do we really need new smashers? I mean sure, brawl is going to be a huge hit but, seriously? A new goodness 14 characters or so! And I probably get the duty of showing some of them."_ I thought angrily. Master Hand, which was at the podium rolled his eyes or fingers or whatever the heck Master Hand rolled when it was angry.

"Since all of you idiots are grumbling, I guess this council is officially adjourned and will have a new time till further notice." Master Hand grumbled. A lot of cheers came from the vicinity and then they dispersed, each going to their respective rooms.

I threw my blue and red baseball cap back on my head, slid down from my seat and hobbled up towards the ornate stairs to my room. And luckily, it was already open with the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana already slumbering on the bunk beds. They gave me a wary glance when I walked in. Popo actually got up and swung his stubby legs over the side.

"What's on your mind Ness?" Popo asked me, his brown eyes wanting an answer.

I shrugged, swiping my black hair back behind my ears. "I don't know Popo; I mean I really don't want a new person in the house, especially in this room. I liked it when it was just me, you two, and Young Link. But, with a completely new stranger; I'm not going to particularly enjoy it."

Nana frowned. "I actually want to meet people Ness, unlike the latter." Nana gave an amused glance up towards her brother, which Popo stuck his tongue out at her. I rolled my eyes. Such children.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be all right back you guys." I said. Popo and Nana didn't look at me. I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

Entering the bathroom, I threw my hat onto the sink counter, and took off my shirt, balling it up and throwing it into the hamper. I turned on the shower, the cold water streaking down my back, the shivers beginning to crawl up my arms. I felt relieved, dreaming of sitting in a pool with a golden rainbow, the light alluring the pool. The smells of coconut drifted up my nostrils and the sweet scent lavished my hair. Then I turned the water off, the chilliness in the air starting to feel uncomfortable. I threw a towel around my waist, and grabbed my hat. Leaping out of the bathroom door, I quickly went into my closet, where I had five more outfits to pick from. I took my yellow shirt with black stripes and I knew I was going to get called a bumblebee later today but, I wasn't going to care. Then, after brushing my teeth and tying my shoes, I was presentable.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked Popo and Nana who were now reading.

Popo gave me a small look and the burst into raucous laughter. "You look hilarious, like a bumblebee took a crap on your clothes!"

Nana suppressed a giggle. "Okay, I wouldn't necessarily say that, but yeah, you look really funny."

I scowled. "Real smooth guys, real smooth." Then there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened to Princess Peach stumbling forward; apparently she was going to do something to the door to open it. "Ah sheesh Ness, I would expect at least a warning that the door swings open violently."

I gave a small chuckle, but put my hand over my mouth. "Well I'm waiting Miss Peach, what is the news you need to tell us youngsters?"

Peach widened her eyes in small shock but, didn't say a word about my snarky attitude. "Well, Master Hand wants all of the smashers to meet in the conference room. I believe our new friends are here."

Popo leaped down from his perch on his bed. "Oh boy, I can't wait to meet them."

I gave him a look. "Was that sarcasm?"

Popo shrugged. "No, at least I didn't want it to be." Nana closed her small book she was reading and got off her bed.

"Well Popo, follow Miss Peach. Master Hand wants us there." Nana ordered swiftly.

I rolled my eyes again. "This never gets old."

Popo and Nana shared a glance. "What doesn't get old?"

I gave a deep chuckled this time. "Don't bother." And with that I gleefully sat on the banister and slid my way down to the conference room.

* * *

Chuckling, I took my seat and ignored the obvious glares from some of the older smashers here. Master Hand was wearing, a bow around his pinkie, which I guess is his chest or whatever. It was hard telling the differences on a huge white hand. Master Hand gave a loud thump with his pointer finger which was supposed to silence us up. None of us were even talking.

"I've just been told that we have had our newcomers arrive here at the hotel. All of you are to be courteous to them, no name calling, no rude language (he gave Link and Marth a glance) and no bullying of any kind will be tolerated, because then you'll have to deal with Bowser." The turtle grinned evilly. Master Hand swung the doors opened and some people and non living things piled in.

Out of the people I saw, there was an angel; I made sure I hadn't done anything wrong, a silent teenager who I personally named red because of his clothes; a wolf which got Fox and Falco's eyes to rise. Um, a smaller ape that looked like Donkey Kong, although I particularly didn't care. And no one else looked important to me. Then there was a small silent tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with a small boy.

"Hi, I'm Ness." I said, outstretching my hand for a greeting.

"I know who you are, no need for you to introduce yourself." the boy said curtly. My hand faltered, my smile vanished. "I'm Lucas, I'm ten."

I regained my composure although Lucas's manners weren't the best I've seen. "Nice to meet you Lucas, do you want a tour of the mansion or hotel or whatever it is?"

Lucas nodded but didn't say anything. Lucas was wearing a bright yellow and red striped shirt similar to mine, and two sneakers that needed to be tied. Lucas's lemonade hair was slicked at the top, like grease or gel combed it to a perfect spiral. Lucas's electric blue eyes skittered nervously to each person around, and I think Lucas had a nail biting problem.

"So Lucas, where are you from?" I ask him.

Lucas gives me a look. "Nowhere, I move around too much so I have nowhere I'm particularly from if that's the answer you want." I shut my mouth firmly.

I pointed up the staircase. "Our room is right up there, shared with a brother and a sister although you would know them by Popo and Nana or the Ice Climbers." Lucas nodded. "Down the hall is the cafeteria, which offers a great deal of food and drinks. But, no alcohol."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Do I look 21 to you?"

I frowned. "No, just giving you some information." This kid seemed to be a big deal and I've only known him for two minutes."

Lucas pointed. "Who's that?"

I followed his gaze and he was so enthralled by Link, who was prancing around with Zelda locked arm in arm. "That's Link. He is one of the popular people around here."

Lucas frowned. "And why aren't you popular?"

I bit my lip. "That wasn't what I was indicating at all Lucas."

Lucas shook his head but then opened his mouth in surprise. "And who's that girl over there?"

I nearly burst out laughing. Lucas was pointing at poor Marth. "No Lucas, that's a boy. His name is Marth."

Lucas blushed. "My apologies Ness. He just seems so feminine."

I threw an arm around the boy and he flinched. "Yeah, he gets that a lot."

Then there was a happy little yell from behind me and I saw Samus walk up to me. "Hey Ness, who's your friend?"

"This is Lucas." I said, bowing to Samus. Lucas just waved, and looked at his shoes.

"So, Ness; I need you to do me a favor." Samus said.

I blushed. "What's the favor?"

Samus leaned in to whisper in my ear. I smiled. "They did that? Oh gross!"

Samus leaned up. "Can you please do it? I would really appreciate it."

I nodded. "Certainly." Then I turned around to Lucas and saw that he wasn't there. "Lucas, where did you go?"

Link strolled by. "Your little friend, I think went down to the beach."

I frowned. "_Lucas, what on earth are you doing down there?"_ Frowning I ran out the smasher room. Let's go find a weird freaky kid.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 1. What do you think Lucas is doing down by the beach? And why is he so strange. Chapter 2, I will try to post as soon as I can. Please review, and or read the other stories on my archive. Enjoy. **

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucas's Beach Charade

**Hey what up people. I will be able to send PM's in about fifteen minutes due to the whole 24-hour thing. This story is by far my best only because it has two characters that I love. About my penname, yes it is from a machinima called Tales of Adventure by an awesome machinima expert named Angelglory. I fell in love with the show and although it only has three episodes and half of a fourth, the show is still amazing even though it is discontinued. I suggest you check it out on YouTube. Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter of Cross Examined. **

I looked around the concrete slab, the exit to Smash Mansion just ahead of me, and then down the long, floral path was the beach, where the crystalline waves lapped the shore. My guess was sure as nothing, as to why Lucas would be down there. I withdrew from the wall and walked out to the blazing sunlight. I covered my eyes to see Lucas, down the hill standing on the sand; he was staring intently at something on the horizon. What in Master Hand's name was he staring at? I decided to take my chances and strolled down the floral hill. Then I broke into a run. The violets, amethysts, bubbly orange colors of the flowers raced by me as I came barreling down the hill. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Lucas was standing there, a great sphere of golden aura floating in the air. What was he doing? Then the aura became bigger and bigger till it was the size of my head. Then Lucas screamed a loud reverberating shriek and the aura flew into his body. I lost it then.

"LUCAS!" I yelled, tackling the kid in a tackle.

"Ness, what the hell!" Lucas suddenly yelled at me, as I flung myself off the kid. What was he doing cursing at me like this, especially because he was ten?

"I'll tell you what I was doing when you give me a good damn explanation of what the hell that yellow sphere was doing inside your body!" I yelled back at him.

Lucas's face softened. "It's nothing. Nothing."

I scowled. "Nothing? Lucas, you screamed as if your head was getting ripped apart? And then the erroneous thing flew into your body as if it possessed your soul. Now tell me what that was?"

Lucas gave me a glare. "I can't tell you!"

I feigned surprise. "Why not?"

Lucas balled his fists. "Because I can't trust you. You are like every PSI I've ever met."

"Well if you think that- wait what? Did you say PSI?" I asked.

Lucas nodded feverishly. "Yes, aren't you a PSI user? I am."

I took a step back. "That would have been nice to you before you go wandering off and get possessed by some magic. Cause I can tell you that was NOT PSI powers."

Lucas shuddered. "Sorry. But, I can't tell you."

I took a step forward and grabbed his wrist. "Lucas, you can tell me anything."

Lucas stopped glaring and then whopped a nice punch to my nose. "NO! I won't tell you anything!" Then, kicking up sand, he raced away, down the beach line.

I tentatively drew my hand to my nose, luckily not feeling any blood. "Dude, what are you hiding from me?" I said aloud.

"Ness? Are you alright?" said a voice behind me.

I whirled around and surprised Marth half to death. "Oh it's only you."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "I heard screaming and came down as fast I could. What were you and Lucas talking about?"

I frowned. "To be honest, I don't even know. Lucas was talking to something and that particular something went into his body. I tackled him, asked some questions. I must have angered him because he punched me in the nose and then ran off."

Marth frowned. "He was talking to something and it went into his body? Like what, aura?"

I shrugged. "Beats me."

Marth stuck a hand through his blueberry hair. "That confuses me. I'll talk to Zelda about it. Now describe the thing."

I rubbed my chin. "Well, it was yellow, and it grew larger every time I took a step towards it. Then when I was a foot away from Lucas, he had screamed and the aura flew into his body."

Marth rubbed his neck. "Gee. That's intriguing. I'll check back with you on that. You should go see Dr. Mario to get that nose healed."

"It's fine!" I protested. Well that was until the deep stain of red appeared on my hand. "Oh great, see what you did to me Lucas!" I said angrily.

* * *

Lucas sniffled a tear and wiped it away, but more crystal tears spilled down his face. "_Why must Ness be so nosy, why must he care? He's not in my shoes, so he has not right infringing on my privacy. And why was he so surprised when I said I had PSI powers? Is it supposed to be a bad thing? I mean I know about Ness's past, well sort of but, mine is a lot worse." _Lucas thought sadly.

"Lucas, why do you weep?" came the voice.

Lucas looked up. "I thought I told you to go away!"

The air in front of Lucas wavered and then a white ghostly figure appeared. "You never told me such a thing."

Lucas stood. "Well, when you were giving me that aura, I made Ness go crazy and he wanted to know what it was."

"And did you tell him?" the figure asked.

Lucas reddened. "Of course I didn't! But he persisted so I punched him in the face."

The figure frowned. "Lucas, you need to control your emotions."

"I can't!" More tears spilled down his face. "I thought the people here wouldn't care what I did as long as no one got hurt! But, no! The smashers had to be do damn nosy and try to figure out what I was doing."

The figure tried to sit. "Lucas, anger never solves anyone's problems. I'm not always going to be here for you, and you will need to confide in someone else about this issue. I believe you can."

"But I know I can't. Sure, what I have inside isn't good to keep but, I need to hold on to some of my past." Lucas said.

"But, your past can and will betray you eventually Lucas. Not everything that you believe is right, but yet not everything you believe is wrong is truly evil. You just need to know the moment of true peace and then you will find the truth you know is right."

Lucas frowned. "How will I be able to tell?"

The figure began to disappear. "You just will Lucas. Now goodbye my spirit angel, and may my light guide you." Then the white shadow was gone and Lucas buried his face into his hands.

"_Yolthada (Yol-the-ada). Guide me, make my thoughts less jumbled, let the poisonous flow of images and insults falter. My mind is now an intricate maze. If you are what you say you are, then guide me, or I shall be in torment forever."_ Lucas thought. Then he looked up and began to watch the sun sink below the sea.

* * *

I gingerly touched my nose, as Dr. Mario finished wrapping the gauze around it. Lucas had come back from his beach excursion, but he wouldn't talk to anyone. There was some sort of look in his eyes and it was raw fear. I still felt troubled by him. But, right now my nose was the priority.

"There!" Dr. Mario smiled pleasantly. "You-are-a-good."

I jumped from the counter. "Thanks Doc, it feels better already."

I gleefully raced out of the office and sprang up the stairs, bouncing into our room. "Hey Lucas!" I yelled happily. Then I paused. "Where's Lucas?"

Popo looked at me from the small couch. "He's not here. He came in dropped off some watch and then walked out."

I rubbed my chin. "Thanks Popo."

Popo waved me away. "I'm trying to watch something, go away."

I closed the door. "_Now where are you?" _

I had one more idea. Lucas had to be watching the moon out on the terrace. I decided to look there. I strolled down the hallway, each door having smashers in them. One held Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and the newcomer Toon Link, while another held Marth, Roy, and two other men because I was hearing some noisy laughter of two men besides Marth and Roy's. Then there was the terrace, which overlooked the beach, and gave you a perfect view of the sun or moon. Lucas was standing there, this time there was some yellowness shooting from his fingertips into the sky. I blanched. Was he getting possessed again?

"Lucas?" I called, my voice now louder. Lucas didn't turn. This time there was no scream, but a loud explosion and to my horror, Lucas toppled to the ground.

**Lucas is one strange kid, getting possessed and getting shot. Jeez, what is wrong with the kid. And yes, the spirit's name is not Yolthada, just something I decided to have Lucas call the thing. Please review and PM me with suggestions on what to do next. Thanks and love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	3. Chapter 3: Would be Assassin

**Hey everyone! This is chapter three of Cross Examined. I hope that cliffhanger was enjoyable for you are about to see a new one. Reviews will be loved and maybe some favorites. On my page, there is a poll about one of my stories. If you haven't read the story that the poll is about please do so.**

That was enough to make me crap myself. I ran towards Lucas, and got on my hands and knees. Lucas was just lying there, a small bullet hole in his abdomen. Someone shot him, because there w as no gun within Lucas's reach.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" I scream.

Sure enough, people began to pile out of their room and race towards us. The angel got to us first. "By Palentuna, who shot him?"

I gave the angel a small glare. "I don't know who shot him. He just collapsed."

The angel shooed me over and placed a hand on Lucas's forehead. "Oh goddesses, heal this boy."

I gave the angel a glance. "Dude, it's not working."

The angel snapped an icy glare to me. "I'm Pit of Palentuna's royal guard so be quiet, I know what I'm doing."

Marth came by and kneeled. "I told Zelda about the yellow orb thing and she says that it was some crazy mess of PSI powers."

I snapped Marth a look. "Well, before you jump to any conclusion, before Lucas collapsed, there was the same yellow aura shooting from his fingers."

Marth paled. "Well, I can't help you there." Then tossing his head over his shoulders. "Guys, get Dr. Mario now!"

I looked back at Lucas who began shivering. Pit began to freak. "I'm losing him! The bullet was poisoned. I can't heal him!"

I grabbed Lucas's hand and mine I realized I was shaking. "Come on Lucas, hang with me."

Lucas groaned and began to speak insensibly. "Yolthada, you have forsaken me. I tried to let go but you didn't retreat. WHY!"

That was enough to make me shriek and then I raced off, leaving Lucas, Marth, and Pit in the dust. _"What is happening around here? Why is all this crazy stuff with Lucas just continuing?"_ I thought panicked.

Then there was a loud shout, and a white blur flew by me, and it was Pit, holding Lucas in his arms. "Make way, make way!" Pit would shout. Lucas's eyes began to flutter, and then I felt my heart soar. Then I saw the tra il of crimson that was behind Lucas. He was bleeding.

"Lucas! Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled. "I could have done something." Then I stopped. I couldn't do anything to help him now.

* * *

Lights shined in Lucas's face and there was a commotion of noise, some angry kid was yelling at the doctor to let him see him but the doctor strictly said no. Lucas had lost conscious again. Then there was one where an angel and a girl with long brown hair were standing over Lucas, their hands glowing purple, as if they were reciting a spell. Then there was one where the doctor had reached in with tweezers into Lucas's gut and pulled out a slimy bullet. Lucas fainted again on the spot.

* * *

I paced the room nervously, biting my nails clean off. I needed to see Lucas, it was driving me crazy. The door finally opened after what seemed an eternity. Dr. Mario just nodded sternly and then walked away. I decided to go against my luck and walked in. Lucas was sitting in a chair, reading a book. His abdomen was stitched up and a white bandage which was tainted red was also strung across his chest. He looked up when he saw me.

"I was told that you tried to break down the door to see me." Lucas said, not looking at me.

I smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

Lucas swallowed and closed the book. "I thought you hated me."

I felt a twinge of hurt. "Why would I hate you? Sure you are very rude sometimes and have more mystery that Zelda's underwear but, you're still my friend."

"Last time I checked, we weren't friends."

That made me kick the table at his shin. "Dude, you got shot and I tried everything. Now, stop being an asshole and tell me what happened."

Lucas sneered at me but decided that it wouldn't be right to argue with me. "Well I was on the terrace, actually waiting for you because I knew you would come. I felt some strange essence flow through me and then all there I could feel was pain. Then you came running towards me. That's all I remember."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by essence?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as if he was thinking he wasn't making himself clear. "I don't know what it was, it could have been warmth, anger, or anything. Maybe even life."

I scratched my head. "While we were on the terrace and your life was draining out of you, you muttered something about Yolthada. Who or what is Yolthada?"

Lucas blanched. "Nothing, it was nothing. Just me muttering crazy ideas."

I rubbed my cheek. "You also began screaming that this person had forsaken you and that you let go of something but Yolthada didn't retreat."

Lucas stood. I had struck a nerve. "You know nothing about that."

"Just tell me."

Lucas drew me into the wall, his elbow in my neck. There was fury in his eyes. "There is nothing about me you know. Why must you ask? I will never tell you! My thoughts and problems are for me only, not you. I don't care if we are friends or whatever shitty word you want to use. I'm not telling you anything!" Then Lucas let go of me and strided away in a huff.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The kid had just cursed at me, again. Then Pit came dashing in the doorway. "Dude, what did you do to Lucas? He just raced past here in a hurry and he seemed pretty mad."

I shook my head. "I have no idea what happened Pit. Lucas is being defensive, too secretive and I just want to uncover why he acts that way."

Pit clucked his tongue. "That's not a smart move Ness. Lucas has already shown that he can kick your ass plus he's a PSI user like you so it's not as if he is helpless."

"Thanks for the advice Pit." I smiled weakly. "_Now what do I do?"_ I thought angrily.

The figure closed the phone and recoiled from the brush. The rifle was now empty, so the figure threw it in the trash. "_God, if there wasn't that Ness kid, I could have killed Lucas right then and there. Now I need another time. Oh well. Sweet dreams Lucas, they might be the last ones you'll ever have." _The figure smiled cruelly, and then drew the blade from their back pocket.

**Dun dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Lol. Who do you think the would be assassin is? You can ask in the reviews. And it is a brawler. Please review review review! I really want this story to take off since I am so close to it. I will try and upload chapter four as soon as I can. Love you all.**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	4. Chapter 4: Bumps in the Night

**Here is the awaited Chapter 4. Only a small brief incident and some shocking revelations of characters motives. Please review this story. Enjoy.**

The night ended quietly, and this time everyone was tense with the subject of Lucas, but we had to do battling soon so unfortunately it was out of the question to sleep soundly. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, sending PK Storm's into the roof, and there would be the burst of the radioactive psychic material and luckily there wasn't a sound to be heard. As I stayed awake, I had so many thoughts running through my head. "_I wish Lucas wasn't so stuck up. Everytime I ask him to answer my questions about his past or Yolthada or even the weird yellow aura, he will snap at me. Totally not fair. I would have burned his ass with PK Fire if I wasn't such a nice guy."_ Then the door to our room swung up and there stood a tall, broad shouldered man, with a sniper rifle slung over his back, and a wicked kitchen knife in his hand. I didn't make a sound, but who the hell was this. I thought it was Captain Falcon, but this man was wearing something Captain Falcon definitely wouldn't be wearing. He made his way over to Lucas, and then drew the knife up. I knew what he was about to do.

"PK Fire!" I yelled, and a burst of red hot flame burst from my fingers, and went shooting towards the intruder.

The intruder growled. "Dammit! Forgot that there was more than one smasher in here." Then the figure ran away, a small blaze lighting his butt on fire. I had to laugh.

That awoke Lucas, who reached to his lamp and flickered on the light. "Ness, what are you laughing at?"

I stopped my laughter and then rushed off the bed to Lucas. "Are you hurt, how do you feel?"

Lucas pushed me away. "What the hell are you going on about?"

I gave a scowl. "Lucas, a man just tried to stab you. I saved your dimwit ass!"

Another light flickered on and there was Popo and Nana looking very drowsy. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep!" Popo growled.

Nana gave me the bird. "Dude, was that you who tried to stab Lucas?"

I gave Lucas a look. "Even she saw it." I turned to Nana. "Of course I didn't. I was the one who saved his lousy ass in the first place."

Lucas threw his covers off. "Guys, you need to just forget about this."

I gave Lucas a glare. "Sit back in the damn bed. I'll talk to you in a minute."

Lucas grumbled. "Fine Mr. Bossy Bumblebee Pants."

I strode towards Nana and Popo. "Someone is out to get Lucas. I mean he was shot like four hours ago and someone just tried to stab him in his sleep."

Popo threw off his parka hood revealing a wave of mahogany head of hair. "Why don't you go to Master Hand about this? This is obviously serious. I mean, does he even know about tonight?"

I shook my head in assent. "I don't think he does."

Nana's cold blue eyes widened. "He doesn't! God, we need to tell him tomorrow, I mean someone might try taking us out instead of Lucas."

Popo yawned. "Yeah, you guys get to that. I'm going back to bed."

"You don't care about what's happening?" I said incredulously.

Popo smacked me. "Of course I do. But, not at one in the freaking morning!"

I rubbed my neck. "I get it."

Nana turned around. "Good night Ness."

I twirled on my heel and strode to Lucas, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, twirling his hair. "You and I need to have a talk, like right now."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "About what?"

"About what people are trying to kill you and what the hell is that yellow aura and also who the f*** is Yolthada!"

Lucas glared at me. "Don't say Yolthada's name like that. And why can't we do this tomorrow."

I snapped his wrist. "We can't do it tomorrow because I said we couldn't."

"Well, ask away Inspector."

I sneered. "I'm getting tired of you f****** attitude Lucas." Then I swallowed. Where had that word come from?

Lucas smiled sheepishly. "Look, don't waste your time. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't trust you."

My hand faltered. "And how will I be able to regain your trust?"

Lucas opened an eye. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Then smiling warmly, he fell asleep.

* * *

The figure finally managed to blow out the fire that was underneath his pants. Then the first thing he did was whip out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for it to stop ringing.

"What do you want?" a coarse voice on the other line snarled.

"Well, the idea of killing the boy bit me in the ass."

"How so?" came the coarse voice.

"Because the other boy, the other PSI user, Ness; lit my butt on fire!" the figure growled.

There was a burst of laughter. "Malachite, that's hilarious. A twelve year old kicking your ass is funny."

"Well if you think it's so easy, why don't you try it?" Malachite jeered.

The other voice silenced. "Well, why don't I do that? Goodbye Malachite."

Malachite spoke two words before he closed the phone. "Goodbye Wolf."

* * *

Wolf closed his phone and withdrew himself from the wall, sinking his phone back into his jacket pocket. Leaning around the wall, he saw the two PSI users asleep, Lucas's body glowing slightly yellow. "_Interesting Lucas. Why does your body glow so weird and what powers does that aura possess? You may be able to keep this information away from that sneaky boy Ness, but from me, no I'll find out and it won't be pleasant. Hmm, I can't see Malachite getting his ass kicked by you but, well it's his word not mine. Good night Lucas, and may our paths cross tomorrow." _

**Hmmmm, Wolf is evil. What will happen tomorrow? PM me your ideas and you might be right. Also answer the poll in my biography. Although, I suggest you read the Gamemaker's Plan: Part 1: Winning Mistakes before you answer the poll. Thanks again everyone. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	5. Chapter 5: Channeling your Power

**Here it is! Chapter 5 of my long awaited Cross Examined. For anyone who would like to guess about who Malachite is, you may ask in a review of any chapter till I reveal him. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5 and hopefully Chapter 6 will be up by today as well.**

I groaned, the sunlight streaming in towards the window at full force, and I had a pounding headache. What time was it? I couldn't tell, because the pounding in my head was too much of a disease to think. I gave a quick glance at the digital clock and it was 10:30 a.m. Crap. I over slept. I tossed my covers off, and fumbled for a mirror. I looked in and recoiled in disgust. My hair was completely in shambles, there was a huge scar under my jaw which I'd never seen before and was that _blood _on my forehead? I took a step back. Something was telling me that last night was way more serious than me lighting someone's butt on fire and Lucas being the jackass he probably was going to always be. I felt something dreadful was going to happen today, but the thing was that _three _dreadful things happened last night so actually I could get f***** over tonight for thinking only one bad thing was going to happen. I shook my head, telling my infectious thoughts to take a hike. "_This is not the time to panic, people have really crappy lives like Lucas does all the time and it must be ten times worse what happens to him. Oh who am I kidding, he's so dead!" _I gave myself a very hard slap across the face. This was not the time to panic, just a time to look at the bright side. The bright side was like the light on the Ocean Floor, which means there is no freaking bright side and Lucas will just end up dead with a bullet in his head somewhere on the sidewalk. I slapped myself even harder and swallowing any fear I might have, I plastered a big, fake grin on my face and walked out of our room. The entire mansion was in buzz and now the thirty plus smashers that were living here were running around causing pandemonium wherever they went. Pit went soaring by a vase and nearly knocked it over when Zelda saw and let the vase levitate, hoping to not let the elegant piece of pottery break. If the vase did break, Zelda might have sent some shards of that pottery into Pit's back. Then there was Marth, Link, and some other bluenette standing face to face with warthog Ganondorf and Marth had his hand aggressively holding Falchion. I willed my power to hope that a fight wouldn't break out between them because it happened like every morning. But, as fate probably would say, "No, I just do things for a very good reason." Well then fate, tell me this, why the hell did you give me a kid who has emotional problems, and is top ten list of smashers who need to get killed? I threw my hands in the air, I was arguing with myself. I hobbled down the steps and made my way to the cafeteria, to find it surprisingly empty with only person in the room, sitting in the middle of the room, their untied shoes on the table, and smirking. Yeah, it was Lucas.

He gave a fake smile when he saw me. "Good morning you rotten piece of sunshine."

I winced, but ignored the insult, instead I noticed the steaming mug of coffee Lucas had in his hands. "How did you get that, I'm not allowed to have coffee and you are also younger than me?"

Lucas shrugged. "Mind control on Kirby. Works every time."

My mouth gaped. "You, used mind control on Kirby to drink coffee?"

Lucas nodded. "Yep." He took a long sip.

I sat eagerly. "I'm actually intrigued by your means. Will you show me how?"

Lucas shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. You still haven't gained my trust."

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO LUCAS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him.

Lucas wiped the spit off his face. "To earn my trust, I need you to beat me in a brawl."

I sat back and creased my shirt. "Okay, would you like to brawl now?"

Lucas shook his head in assent. "I need to train first. I've only been here a day."

I stood. "The training center is completely opposite of here. Have fun with that, if you need me, I'll be up in our room showering."

Lucas waved me away. "Whatever. Bye." I walked out.

Suddenly, when I had turned the corner, the air in the cafeteria became stuffy and white apparition became clear. It spoke. "Lucas, my child; danger has found you."

Lucas scowled. 'Of course I know Yolthada, I was freaking shot last night. Of course I know danger has found me."

Yolthada switched seats. "I heard your pleading call last night and no I have not forsaken you and left you to shrivel and die in the winter. Less, the wind will surely only send your soul the correct way."

Lucas flashed a glare. "Your enigmas are starting to make less sense than why Kirby doesn't like strawberry ice cream!"

Yolthada frowned. "You are referring my riddles to be a simple problem?"

Lucas nodded. "Bingo sister."

Yolthada shifted seats again and the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. Lucas shivered. Yolthada began to shout, like thunder. "For ALL I have done for you, for ALL of the the hardships I endured for you; this is how you repay me?"

Lucas cowered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Yolthada leaned back. "There will be a time, it might be five minutes from now, a year from now, or even a century from now when you will have to face the music Lucas. Stop believing that what you've learned and seen is right. The boy Ness just wants to help you."

Lucas balled his fists and stood abruptly. "I don't need any of your help!" Then grabbing the table knife, he hurled it through Yolthada's apparition and Yolthada vanished. "_I need to train, where did Ness say it was again?_" Lucas thought, after the anger left his body.

* * *

Lucas made his way into the training center and was pleased to find it empty. There were weapons of all shapes and sizes lining a wall, while there were dummies for practice. There was a lever for real time play, which would utilize the dummies into attacking forms. Lucas smiled when he saw the ideal target to practice PSI power. Standing on the two spots where the person's feet would go, Lucas channeled his inner power. A warm feeling spread through Lucas's fingers and a small wisp of yellow aura formed in the cranny of Lucas's hands. Like a rocket, the aura sailed out of his hands into the dummy, sending the dummy back thirty feet. And on the damage meter it read, 90% damage to target. Lucas grinned. "_I like where this is going._" he thought eagerly. Then the clapping made him whirl around.

Wolf was leaning against a wall, smoking a pipe. His opal eyes were amused. "Bravo boy, bravo! I've never seen such power in my life! What do you call that mysterious power of yours."

Lucas paled and he crossed an arm behind his back and crossed his fingers. "PSI powers, like Ness."

Wolf walked forward, his spiky boot clacking against the floor eerily. Wolf had extinguished the pipe and there was a mystifying glow in his eyes. "Really? Well your power is much stronger than him daresay. Why don't you explain why it's yellow and why don't you explain Yolthada for me?" Wolf cocked his head.

Lucas took a step back nervously. "No, I won't tell you."

Wolf sneered. 'Wrong answer!" He pulled out a switch blade.

Lucas removed his hands from his back and began channeling another power. "GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'll BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

Wolf lunged and then Lucas released the power. There was a grand roar and Wolf flew back into the cinder wall.

* * *

The water ran down my back in a cool spray when I heard the loud roar come from below me. I turned the water off. What in Master Hand's name was that? Slipping out of the shower, I put on my clothes, my blueberry outfit or at least according to Popo. I slipped my hat on and raced out of the room towards the training center, begging that Lucas wasn't hurt. And boy, oh boy wasn't I surprised to see the newcomer Wolf lunge at Lucas again and again to only be blasted by Lucas's _yellow _PSI power running through his body.

"WHAT the HELL is going on HERE?" I screamed.

Wolf snarled. "Your friend is too secretive."

Lucas gave a shout. "He was trying to stab me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wolf, can you leave him alone, he has already been through enough."

Wolf's mouth closed in a growl. "You will not tell me what to do runt!" And in a flurry of howls, Wolf launched himself at me, his razor fangs outstretching, the wicked blood stained knife sliding down his hands. And I was helpless.

"NESS!" Lucas gave a shriek. Wolf was about to sink the knife into my neck when a large sphere of golden power zapped Wolf in the jaw, sending the murderous canine into the wall, where he slammed into it unconscious. Lucas raced over to me, his face triumphant.

"You saved my life Lucas. Thank you." I smiled happily.

Lucas's breathing was ragged. "You earned my trust Ness."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking with me or something?"

Lucas shook his head no. "Seriously, you earned my trust by putting your life on the line. And I can't repay you for that."

I gave a wary glance back at Wolf, who still lied there slumped against the wall. "And what about Wolf over here?"

Lucas grinned, one of the only times I saw him do it for real. "I don't know, just leave him. When he awakens, he'll have a nasty headache."

I laughed as we strode out of the training room, not noticing how there was little damage to the room. Before we rounded the corner I asked a question. "So, what was that little power of yours?"

And then there was Lucas's reply. "You want me to knock you out?" Yeah, good times, good times.

* * *

**Well, Wolf got what he deserved didn't he? So, what do you think Lucas's power is? You can ask in the reviews. Oh yes, review, review, review, REVIEW! Reviewing makes life so much easier for me. Also, in the reviews, suggest a character you would like me to include in later chapters, as if to create an arc I suppose. Well I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 5 of Cross Examined. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	6. Chapter 6: Lucas's First Brawl

**And here is chapter six. I included Lucario as a new main character but, I can't remember the reviewers name who suggested it. Well anyway, here is Chapter 6. Also, I would suggest you guys read my one shots, Hush Little Angel and Blazing Woods.**

Today was Lucas's first brawl, and I had to admit, it was against a very unlucky team of opponents. He was going against Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Fox. I felt sorry for Lucas but, after seeing his power, I wasn't going to be shocked if Lucas won. Today, the smashers all sat together at breakfast. Lucas was so giddy; he forgot to be mad at me.

I nudged Lucas, who stopped eating his oatmeal. "Good luck today with your match."

Lucas smiled, showing flecks of melted oats in his teeth. "Yeah, I'm not using my powers, the yellow one."

I nearly choked on my bacon. "Why not? That's a guaranteed win!"

Lucas gave me a pat on the back. "Because that's necessarily cheating. You saw what happened to Wolf, and it managed to shut him up for only awhile because he's going to spill soon. With all three smashers knocked out, people are going to ask questions and I can't deal with that right now."

I shrugged my shoulders. He had a point. "Well, what other powers do you have?"

Lucas had to count on his fingers. "I have this power called PK Freeze, then PK Fire, a shield, I shoot a lightning bolt from my head, and my most powerful smash is my PK Blast."

I smiled. "They sound cool. Wait, you and I have three of the same powers? We could be pretty even."

Lucas shook his head but also chuckled. "Yeah, no. I would then use my amazing, ridiculous Yolthada power on you."

I had to slug him in the arm. "Can't you explain what Yolthada is?"

Lucas shook his head in assent. "Not yet. I will when I feel comfortable."

I nodded. "Okay. I understand completely."

Then Master Hand floated in. "All right, Fox, Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Lucas; please report to the brawl stage, so the crowd can watch you beat the shit out of each other." Master Hand chuckled darkly.

Lucas looked back at me, his eyes a little nervous. "I'll be alright, won't I?"

I squeezed his hand. "Dude, with what you've survived, you'll be just fine."

Lucas nodded. "Right, you are absolutely right."

I watched him go. "_Lucas, whoever Yolthada is, please pray that he will save you._"

* * *

Lucas felt a tingling in his fingers, and suddenly, he was surrounded by a blue portal, which then suddenly dropped him onto a bouncy mat, which was a deep navy color. Apparently, Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Fox were used to the new ground as they simply bounced once and stayed standing. Lucas blushed. "_Get it together Luke, you are stronger than this and you know it. Yolthada, please give me strength." _The next words that entered his body made him feel much better.

"You've already found that strength." Yolthada whispered into Lucas's brain. Lucas smiled.

"Good! I know I would!" Then there was a loud buzzer and the three burly smashers lunged for each other only to make Lucas jump in surprise. Then he reddened again. "_Oh silly me, the match started!"_

* * *

I watched as Lucas sprung forward, his hands now fists and I could tell he was ready to beat some serious smasher ass. "GO LUCAS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then the paw landed on my shoulder and I jumped a mile high. I looked up to see a blue wolf looking down at me.

"I see you and that blonde hair boy are very close, am I correct?" the lupine asked?

I shook my head. "Yes we are. He was the kid that got shot."

The lupine held out a paw and I precariously shook it. "The name is Lucario, I am the aura Pokémon."

I nodded. "Oh, I heard of you! Can you explain what you mean by the aura Pokemon though?"

Lucario grinned, but his gray eyes were saddened. "I can tell wither you are a friend or foe and sense certain qualities about you."

I shivered but, smiled. "That's cool."

Lucario shook his head. "You were just lying." Then he pointed a paw. "The boy Lucas, his aura is blocked by some barrier and I can't access it fully. All I get is three emotions, anger, resentment, and love."

I looked at Lucario in awe. "Love? About who?"

Lucario's gray eyes shiftily turned yellow. "I don't know. That's one of the blocked areas that I can't read."

I whistled. "GO Lucas, you can do it!" I called. But, inside my mind thoughts were formulating. "_Who is his crush?_"

* * *

Lucas jumped over Captain Falcon as a phoenix formed from Captain Falcon's fist from a failed Falcon Punch. "PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted, sending a wave of icy wind at Falcon, who was blasted away and dealing a whopping 7% damage. Fox shot a ray at Lucas who reflected it with his shield. Then he felt the ground shake beneath him and Lucas whirled around to see Bowser, the mutant turtle lunge for him. The crowd gave a gasp, thinking Lucas was done for. Lucas then grabbed a wooden stick that was in his pocket and slammed it full force into Bowser's nose. Blood spewed everywhere as Bowser flew in the air, his damage counter now at 110%. "_Now is the time to finish him off!_" Lucas thought gleefully. He charged up a PK Blast and then right as Bowser got near Lucas, ready to crush the kid, a burst of sparks and yellow PSI magic shot out of Bowser's hands, sending the turtle so high in the sky, that he was finished; with a loud boom. Then there was another loud boom, and Lucas turned to see Captain Falcon throw Fox off with a simple flick of his wrist. Falcon turned around and his arms began to curl as if it was a nervous impulse. Flames were shooting from his hands and Lucas swallowed his fear as Captain Falcon's white eyes turned into small slits and then the bounty hunter ran forward. Lucas felt a new feeling, the warm one. "_No! Not now!" _Unable to help what was about to shoot out of Lucas's hands, a great sonic boom burst from Lucas's hand, as a yellow sphere of power went shooting towards Falcon's chest, sending him off the stage, into the safety net below. The stadium erupted in cheers and then there was the loud voice of Master Hand. "And our winner, Lucas!"

Then there was a new blue portal that surrounded Lucas, as he transported back to the ground. "I actually did it, I won a battle!" Lucas cried aloud.

I ran up to him in a bear hug. "My god Lucas! That was amazing! I thought you said you weren't going to use that power though."

Lucas rubbed his neck. "I wasn't but, then I couldn't control it."

I threw an arm around him. "Well buddy, why don't we go get something to celebrate your first win."

Lucas grinned. "Sounds like a plan." We laughed and strode towards the lunch hall, ready to get the winner something to eat.

* * *

Wolf glanced around him nervously; making sure no one knew where he was. Then he whipped out the cell phone and dialed Malachite's number. It didn't even ring.

"Wolf, what do you need?" Malachite's angry voice came over through the speaker.

"Did you see the match today, with the boy?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, I did. I actually saw the aura you were talking about." Malachite's voice answered.

"Well what do we do?" Wolf asked nervously.

There was a pause. "I don't know. Just keep in touch and follow the boys around. Can't have ourselves f***** up on this one again." Malachite ordered.

Wolf nodded. "Got it, bye Malachite."

"What are you doing Wolf?" came the uneasy voice behind him.

Wolf jumped and turned to see Lucario standing there impatiently, an eye raised. Wolf threw the phone back into his coat pocket. "Nothing Lucario, I was just handling a phone call."

Lucario clucked his tongue. "In the flowers?"

Wolf looked down at his feet, which were covered in mulch. He was standing in the flowers. He hopped out. "Accidents happen."

Lucario walked up to Wolf. "I can sense that you didn't like today's outcome and I'll tell you this. You even dare try to touch Lucas or Ness in any way, I will hurt you." Lucario spun on his heel.

Wolf snarled. "You don't scare me." And to prove a point, he faked a gun shot.

**Lucario is awesome, Wolf is awesome, Ness is awesome, Lucas is awesome, Olimar- wait what Olimar is not awesome! Anyway, Lucario is acting like a guardian angel but he jumped onto Wolf's bad side. That can't be good. Please review, review, review. This story is becoming my most famous and I very thankful. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	7. Chapter 7: Trying to Have Fun

**And here is the long awaited Chapter Seven. Please enjoy. Look at my new one-shot, Blazing Woods while you are at it.**

"So, Mr. Knight in shining armor who kicked ass today, what you like to do?" I asked, with a bow.

Lucas giggled. "Well, my royal faithful prince, I suggest we hang out in your room."

"Actually, we want you guys to do a different plan." said a voice from behind us both.

I turned to see Link and Marth standing in front of us, big plastered grins put on their faces. "And what may that plan be?"

Marth valiantly stepped forward. "We would appreciate it, if you and Sir Lucas would like to spend a lavish night in our dormitory."

Lucas squealed in excitement. "MY GOD! That sounds awesome!"

Link chuckled. "I see one of the youngsters like it."

I frowned. "Wait, it's almost eleven. I'm going to want to go to bed soon."

Marth waved with a hand. "We'll carry you back to your rooms when you can't handle the partying anymore. Besides you'll meet some new people."

That perked my interest. "Like who?"

Link pulled off his green hat and ran a hand through his maple hair. "Well, there are two people from Marth's world, Roy and Ike; who are the funniest guys I've ever met, and then there is that angel who tried to save Lucas when he got shot."

Lucas paled. "DO NOT remind me about that night. It was very unpleasant."

Marth threw a hand around us. "Well hurry along you guys, we'll meet you up there."

Lucas ran ahead but, then Marth grabbed my wrist and he made me stop. "What?" I said in anger.

Marth's eyes were serious. "Tell me, do you know anything new about that aura. Because I know you saw what happened today. It came from his hands and then obliterated Captain Falcon on the spot. Please tell me you know something else."

I removed my wrist from Marth's cold, clammy grasp. "I've got nothing for you Marth, except that he gets his power from a spirit named Yolthada and he won't tell me who the spirit is."

Marth frowned. "Have you tried to retrieve who or what Yolthada is?"

I nodded feverishly. "Yes, and then he either attacks me, treats like I'm f***** trash or someone tries to kill him."

Marth couldn't help but, laugh. "That sucks and also watch that potty mouth around me. I can accept ass, bitch, hell, and damn but the s word and f word will never be used in our dorm. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I got it. I know what foul languages to use and not use."

Marth led me back towards the main room and together we climbed the stairs. He led me to the third door of the hall and he didn't even have to unlock it. From the sounds on the other side, it sounded as Marth's roommates were very, very rambunctious. Marth scooted me in and then he gasped. Pit and Lucas were both spraying each other with spray able cheese, each trying to squirt the liquidity substance into each other's mouths. Then there was this tall, broad-shouldered soldier, with a five foot long sword, and a blue headband tied around his head; guzzling down a beer can after the other. Link was shooting arrows between the legs of some lava haired sword man, who was howling with laughter, his opal eyes bloodshot, definitely drunk. I ducked as an arrow went flying over my head. Marth had enough.

"Everyone STOP!" Marth screamed.

That made everyone freeze, and Lucas's eyes skittered in each person in the room. "Yeah, I guess we got too carried away."

Marth pried the arrow from the wall. "Yes. I'm gone for only a minute and then turn this dorm into hell and back again!"

"Marth calm down!" Link yells at him, removing the arrows from underneath the red swordsman's legs. "I wasn't drunk and neither was Pit, so you can't completely say that."

Marth thwacked Link on the back of the head. "Goodness guys, what do we run here? A zoo? Because I spent seven hours this morning cleaning up _last _night's mess."

I had to snigger. "I'm sorry Marth, but seven hours cleaning?"

Marth glared at me. "Don't become smart with me Ness, you son of a bitch."

"And he wonders why people call him a girl." Lucas whispered not for anyone to particularly hear.

Marth threw his hands in the air. "That's it! I'm done. I'm f****** done!"

We all gasped. "Marth!" Link tried to plead.

Marth gave Link the bird and then stormed out. "Don't even try to beg for me to come back in that hellish room because you know sure as shit I'm not going to."

My hand wavered and I gave Lucas a glance. "Lucas, come on, let's go reason with him."

Lucas followed me without a word, well that is till he noticed the little tiara Marth had on his dresser. "Wait, he has a tiara?"

"Just come on!"

* * *

Wolf cocked the sniper rifle, looking down the scope, trying to find his target. Lucario made the wrong mistake getting this particular lupine angry. "_If Malachite wants blood, I'll give him blood; and I'll make sure a red sun rises into the sky tomorrow. I can show the entire world how people will fear The Razor. Not even that pesky boy Lucas and his faithful guardian angel Ness could stop me. Maybe I should kill Malachite, since he's being an asshole making me try to kill the kid twice now." _Then Wolf's eyes lightened. "_Ah perfect, perfect conditions. Well here you go Malachite, here is some blood spilled on your part."_ And then Wolf fired, the person falling to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

I managed to find Marth, who was sulking on the terrace, the wind making Marth's blue hair flap in the wind. "Marth!" I called.

The prince turned and he actually smiled at me when I rushed up to him. "Hey kiddo, I kind of knew you would follow me."

Then Lucas came up from behind panting. "Man, Ness you ran really fast."

"And I also knew that Lucas would follow you as well since you are inseparable." Marth finished.

I was about to comment when another loud roar shot through the sky, echoing all along the vicinity. "What was that?" I asked cautiously.

Lucas paled. "I got a good idea."

All three of us ran away from our spot on the terrace, our hearts welling in our throats. And when we ran right into the open, we stopped dead. There was Lucario, lying on the ground; his breathing raspy. And there was blood, blood everywhere.

**And that was chapter seven everybody. Wolf was serious, very serious when he meant that he would shoot someone. Well review this and please tell anyone else. I love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	8. Chapter 8: Lucas Explains Everything

**Here is Chapter Eight, with that serious cliffhanger. Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers but, I add them because it is what makes a story mysterious. This chapter says it all, Lucas will tell Ness why these things are happening. Also, I suggest you read my one-shots of SSBB, Hush Little Angel and Blazing Woods. Each depicts Marth in a totally new way.**

"LUCARIO!" All three of us exclaim at once. We ran to him and I saw that Lucario wasn't awake; he must have knocked himself into unconscious when he landed.

"Holy shit!" Marth said under his breath.

"Who would try to kill him?" Lucas asks, his bottom lip trembling.

I stood. "We need to split up now, one of us finds Dr. Mario, and two of us go find Master Hand, because everyone knows we have a killer on the loose.

Lucas valiantly stood. "Ness, me and you go find Master Hand." He turned to Marth. "Can you go get Dr. Mario, and take Lucario with you?"

Marth nodded, picking up the blue lupine in his arms. "All right you guys, I trust you to go get Master Hand. Who knows how long he has been lying here!"

I grabbed Lucas's puny hand and we ran, in the total opposite direction. "All right, Lucas; Master Hand's office is around the courtyard and then down in the basement."

Lucas frowned. "Why would the most powerful smasher being live in a basement?"

I scowled. "I have no clue, he just put it there."

"_I need to tell Ness now, before someone else gets hurt. I must!"_ Lucas suddenly thought. Then he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ness you must STOP!"

I skidded to a stop and then crossed my arms, to glare at Lucas. "What!"

Lucas bit his lip. "I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago."

I felt my heartbeat begin to rapidly change. "Well, since time right now is important I suggest we run and talk."

Lucas nodded and we started to run, but then he began to explain. "When I was four, my family was killed, destroyed by two men who knew about the power one of my family members possessed. My brother, Claus had the yellow power I have now."

That made a tear slide down my cheek. "_His parents are dead? Over some stupid PSI power?"_

Lucas had even more to explain. "My brother and I, we escaped our hometown of New Pork City, and then we fled to a small village on the borders of Onett. Well, then the two men that killed my family found us and burned the entire village. My brother and I tried to escape when he was shot with an arrow, and before he died he gave me all his power, the yellow aura I now contain. My brother, since he died protecting me became my spirit guide, and he was named Yolthada, and he comes out sometimes to console me or guide me when I'm in trouble."

This time I couldn't help but, burst into tears and we were seriously seven feet away from Master Hand's door. "Lucas, why didn't you tell me this before?"

Lucas's face was grim. "Because I was oozing inside, my heart was ready to burst with desperation and I now know that because I told you, you are in trouble too. The killers will come for you, because I know you will try to save me. You've already done it twice, in the bedroom and with Wolf."

I wiped a tear away. "Can you explain why the yellow aura entered your body that one day on the beach?"

Lucas nodded. "Of course, sometimes my aura would like to just simply come out of me and show me visions. The visions were of me getting shot later that night, and guess what; it happened. Then, when I was standing on the terrace, releasing them from my fingertips, it was to drain my out of the power in the morning, so I couldn't have nightmares when I would sleep."

I was stunned by Lucas's revealing. "Who were the men that killed your family?"

Lucas swallowed. "I don't know their real names but, they had nicknames, Malachite and The Razor."

I mentally wrote that in my brain. "And they obviously know you are here. Whoever shot Lucario, had to be the person who shot you and entered our dorm."

Lucas's face turned horrified. "Are you saying that those people are _here _in the mansion?"

I shook my head. "Maybe, maybe not; they could just be on the infringes of the compound, firing at will at any suspecting person. Well, I do know that Lucario, and Marth, and Zelda know about the aura and one of them just got shot, so that means Marth and Zelda are in danger!"

Before I could gripe again, Lucas dragged me seven feet, and pounded on Master Hand's door. The door was flung open and the white hand was looking very angry, well if he had a face. "What are you two doing up?"

I blurted out the words before I could stop my tongue. "Lucario has been shot, like Lucas was two days ago! I think it's the same person that also entered our rooms!"

Master Hand made a low growling sound. "What! Why didn't any smasher tell me this?"

Lucas's mouth couldn't make a sound. "Just go to Dr. M, Lucario is in there."

Master Hand began to like charge up like a sonic boom and then he raced off, through the mansion corridor screaming. "Lucario, are you alright."

I leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat off my brow. "Oh jeez. I'm sorry to tell you this but, man Lucas; you're just bad luck."

Lucas blushed. "Oh yeah, I know I am."

Breathing heavily, I led him around. "We need to go talk to Lucario, see what ke knows."

Lucas nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but; not a very good one. Mind you, it was only like eleven o' clock when this happened."

I acknowledged that. "True, but I've got a bad feeling Lucas, like this was just a warning, and whoever shot him isn't going to miss the heart, or neck, and that they are going to simply shot the next victim dead."

* * *

Wolf grinned, smoking the pipe. "_Another mission finished Wolfy, man; I'm good at this."_ He stopped smoking when the metal door creaked, and in walked Malachite.

"Ah, good you are here." Malachite whispered, so no one on the other side of the door could hear them when they would start to talk.

Wolf extinguished his pipe against the ground. "I didn't kill Lucario, but; I have downed him for a few days."

Malachite laughed. "Well, since you handled the last two incidents, it's my turn again and I think we have to warn a new person this time, another person is snooping."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

Malachite ran a hand through his maple hair, his aquamarine eyes flashing in happiness. "I suggest we take out the royal detective, he's been finding out too much information and I believe we need to shut him up for good."

Wolf gave a small clap. "Will you kill him?"

Malachite shook his head. "No, but I probably will torture him, make him disappear for a few days."

Wolf howled. "Malachite, I'm so glad you let me help you with this."

Malachite grinned. "And I'm glad you haven't killed the boy yet, because that's my job."

Wolf held out his hand and Malachite shook it. "When will you commit the next offense?"

Malachite rubbed his chin. "Tomorrow. The detective will never see it coming."

* * *

**So, who is the royal detective, and who is Malachite? Think, maple colored hair and aquamarine eyes? You can suggest who they are in the reviews. Please review, please review, please REVIEW! I can't stress it enough. This story is more popular than my Hunger Games story and I want it to stay like that. So, thanks for reading and I love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	9. Chapter 9: Marth is Missing

**Here is Chapter Nine, probably the most disturbing one of all, so view at your own risk. Please also check out my one-shots Hush Little Angel and Blazing Woods which would mean a lot if they are reviewed. Enjoy chapter nine.**

Marth looked up from his book. It was about ten or so at night, and yesterday he didn't get much sleep due to the whole Lucario incident. Roy, Link, and Pit decided not to sleep in Marth's dorm for a few days so the hot headed prince could calm down. Then the sound came again. Marth closed his book and then stood up, opening the door to the hallway. He frowned, nothing seemed amiss. He was about to close the door when the fist slammed into his windpipe. Marth fell with a cry as he saw two figures leap into his room and close the door. Before Marth could get a glimpse of his attackers, the lamp in his room shut off. Marth tried to scream, but a cloth was stuffed into his mouth, and his hands were thrown around his back, getting tied together by cords. Marth kicked his foot into one of the attacker's noses which result in some howling, and great blow to the head. Marth felt his ankles being tied to his wrists. Marth's distress calls became more frantic and another cloth was wrapped around and tied to the back of his head to keep a new one on. Marth became even louder.

"He won't shut up, Malachite; what do we do?" a low voice asked.

"This will keep him quiet." Malachite said angrily. He grabbed the thick heavy blanket, and using Falchion, he cut a nice thick strip and then tied that around Marth's mouth.

Marth began to suffocate, his eyes were now starting to droop, he felt the painful breathing rise in his chest and then a black blindfold was thrown over his eyes and then with all his strength he began to thrash out.

"Dammit Malachite! Now what?" came the low voice.

"This will definitely keep him quiet." Malachite answered.

Marth felt his head and back begin to get beaten bloody with Falchion, the hilt's sharp edges slamming into Marth's skull. Marth began to cry, blood now oozing down his back. Then he felt his shirt come unbuttoned and get thrown off him. Marth began to scream again, resulting in another mind blow to the head. Suddenly, Marth was lifted up like a baby, trussed up and bleeding. Marth knew he was getting carried, and he was pleading that they would just kill him. There was a bright light, as a heavy metal door was thrown open and Marth was tossed to the ground, where he felt some stinging rope tie his hands to a metal cabinet. Marth felt one more blow to the head and then the attackers left, leaving Marth crying for help, yet no sounds came. He heard the sound of Falchion drop to the ground with a clatter and a cold, creepy voice whisper.

"Never try to follow up on the aura or we'll kill you." Malachite whispered. The door was locked and they strode away, laughing.

* * *

I poured some milk into my cereal, my eyes bloodshot from a night of restless sleep with Lucas in our rooms. Lucario was able to come out of Dr. Mario's office on medical leave, but he had to be careful with no battling and just rest, rest, rest. Lucas drank some orange juice when Wolf burst into the lunch hall.

"I can't find Marth!" Wolf cried in distress.

Link stood. "What do you mean you can't find him, it's only nine in the morning."

Wolf began to pace the floor. "I went by his room and then I saw your dorm, it was a mess and there was blood, blood everywhere! On the floor, on the counter. Marth's clothes were lying on the ground, dripping in crimson and yet there was no Marth!"

The entire lunch hall went up in an uproar with only Link's whistle to shut every one up. "Quiet!" Link hopped down from his chair and pointed at me and Lucas. "Can you two help search with me?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, Lucas you ready?"

Lucas shot up, and spilled his orange juice. "Yeah, let's go find him." he said eagerly.

Link led us out of the room while people rushed towards Wolf, ready to console him. Link was walking and kept muttering. "Why would someone do this to Marth? We need to tell Master Hand if we can't find him."

Lucas and I eyed each other nervously. We had a pretty good reason. I leaned into Lucas's earshot and spoke. "I think what I said about Malachite and Razor coming after Marth made sense. I think they kidnapped him."

Lucas's eyes went wide. "We need to find him. Malachite and Razor aren't patient people and when they find out Marth knows nothing about my aura, they'll kill him!"

Link stopped, his face ashen, his finger pointing. I followed his gaze and gasped. Falchion was lying in amidst a pool of blood, the hilt jagged. "My god, that's his sword!"

Link raced up to it. "Wolf wasn't kidding. Something terrible did happen to him!"

Lucas's eyes followed the blood trail, and before he wretched he pointed. "The blood trail stops by that door."

I followed his line and gasped. "He must be in there!"

Link dropped Falchion and raced toward the door, trying to unlock it. It was locked. "I hope this works!" Link growled, kicking the door down.

The view made me vomit. "Holy shit! Marth!" I screamed, and this time I didn't care for language purposes.

Marth was tied up in a corner, three gags wrapped around his mouth, his shirt gone. Blood was oozing down his face, down his chest, down his back and his face was tired. Marth's eyes seemed to be unresponsive, they were endless pits. We rushed to him and undid the gags. Marth let out a cough, several times, spitting up blood with each hack. I used PK Fire to burn the cords around Marth's hands and he fell face forward, propping himself on a weak hand and elbow. Lucas, swiftly worked at Marth's ankles and feet while Link cradled his head in his arms.

"Marth, who did this to you?" I asked horrified.

Marth let out a sob. "I don't know, but they called each other nicknames."

Lucas and I shared a glance. "And what were those nicknames?" Lucas asked carefully.

"Malachite and Razor." Marth spit out.

Link blanched. "I'll go Master Hand with this immediately." He ran off and Lucas and I tried to help Marth stand.

"Are you all right?" I asked, and I realized my lip was trembling uncontrollably.

Marth nodded weakly. "Yes, just scarred physically and emotionally."

Lucas swallowed. "I would be like that if this happened to me."

I gave Lucas a glance. "Marth, Lucas and I have a pretty good reason why those men did this to you."

Marth gave me an uneasy look. "Well, why don't you tell me?"

Lucas sat him. "Well then Marth, you better be prepared, this is going to take a while."

* * *

Malachite flipped open the phone and dialed Wolf's number. When he answered, Malachite let out a whoop of laughter. "My god! That was absolutely amazing Wolf!"

Wolf cackled with laughter. "I know! Did you see the Marth's face when I punched him in the throat? It was comedy gold!"

Malachite grinned. "After that charade, I suggest we stay low for a couple of days, and then give our honesty back to them."

Wolf agreed. "Yeah, like actually participate in battles, maybe get better at archery so you can shoot Lucas in the face when you brawl him."

Malachite smiled. "Well, keep in touch Razor, tonight we celebrate like champions!"

* * *

Marth's mouth continued to drop, and drop, and drop as Lucas told his tragic story. When he was finished, Marth's face was totally unrecognizable. "That's awful Lucas. I can see why these men are so eager to kill you."

Lucas nodded solemnly. "Well now do you understand what danger you are putting yourself in?"

Marth nodded. "I do." Then a fresh wave of thoughts brought horror to his face.

That scared me. "What Marth?"

"Zelda knows too, and so does Wolf. They are also in danger!" Marth gasped.

My eyes widened in shock. "I forgot about them."

Lucas gave me a worried look. "We need to find them. See you Marth." Then together, I grabbed his hand and we ran, we ran as fast as our legs could carry us.

**And voila, chapter nine is finished. In the reviews, guess who will get taken out next by Malachite and Razor and who is Malachite, for his identity will be revealed soon. Review, review, review this please. It will mean the world if I can get 12 reviews by today on this story. I have spent twelve hours on the story and it means a lot to me! So thank you again and I love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	10. Chapter 10: A Battle within my Heart

**This chapter 10: A Battle within my Heart. I reveal Malachite in this chapter, who his alias really is. Also, this is Ness's heart we are talking about. Who is he torn between? I would also like to have people review Chapter eight since there are no reviews.**

After Marth's harrowing day as being a captive, Master Hand ordered the entire compound on lock down, allowing no new person to enter and or exit the building, plus alloys were put at our doors to make sure no evil or creepy intruders would violate into our rooms. That didn't mean however that the matches would stop. They were to continue, and I found out, unfortunately that I was having one today, against Wolf (which I wasn't too happy about), Link, and Marth. I was genuinely surprised that Master Hand was ordering Marth to fight because with what he had been through was scarring. I even had a nightmare of Marth, tied up to that metal cabinet dying as some figure began to beat him bloody with Falchion. They would taunt him, slap him and then they began to violate Marth's virginity. I had awoken with a scream after that and I was horrified, my face had been drained of my color. I had awoken Lucas as well and he has rushed up to my bedside and he let my bawl uncontrollably in his arms, while he smothered my hair; whispering kind thoughts into my ear. I hadn't come out of bed that morning, and when I did; there was a notice on the door saying I was battling today. So, here I was sitting at breakfast, with Marth sitting next to my left and Lucas to my right. I stayed quiet, not wanting to even breathe. Marth noticed my nervousness and he stopped pouring syrup over his pancakes, his face a little worried.

"Ness," he nudged me. "Why are you so quiet? Usually when you find out that you have battles you are very excited and get all giddy."

Lucas flashed Marth a cold stare. "Don't ask."

I spoke, for the first time all morning. "No Lucas," I said, my voice hollow. "He needs to know."

Marth put down the syrup, his blue eyes now intrigued. "Tell me Ness, what's wrong."

I didn't want to tell him, but it wasn't going to be good keeping this inside me; for it would just eat my insides. "I had a nightmare, a nightmare of you tied up against the metal cabinet in the room we found you in," I said, my voice cracking. "The attackers who kidnapped you began to torture you by beating you with your sword. You started to bleed and they would laugh and laugh and laugh," I began to yell, my voice getting higher and higher with each word. "They would just laugh as you bled out, the cobblestones would become murky and then they would taunt you in the most horrible ways possible," I didn't want to say the last part but, it was out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "Then the men violated you and had sex and then your virginity broke!" I finished in one breath. I then sunk my face into my arm and began to cry.

Marth's hand was about to pat me on the back but, now he was frozen, his face in shock. His eyes were one of horrified. He was speechless. "Ness, that is serious. You need to go tell someone else this," Then he paused. "Was my brief intrusion of sex depicted in great detail?"

Lucas nearly retched. "Why the hell would you ask that?"

I waved Lucas off. "I didn't see actual movement but, I knew what was happening," I swung my legs over the chair. "May you excuse me?" I turned and ran.

Lucas held out his hand. "Ness come back," He gave Marth the most vile glare he could muster. "Now look at what you've done!"

Marth threw his hands up. "Hey, he told me and I wanted to know what happened."

But, Lucas didn't stick around. He ran running after me, but he called back to Marth. "You are one hell of a bitch!"

* * *

I slid myself down to the floor, in the corner of my room; the tears spilling down my face. I had no urge to wipe them away either. "_Why did Marth ask me that? Why the hell did I have to tell him?"_ I thought. I had to stop crying, my sanity was starting to crumble, I was beginning to turn into Lucas and I haven't even lost somebody. I hiccupped, and sniffled. Then Lucas came running in. His eyes became saddened when he saw me.

"Ness, no, no, no," he rushed up to me. "Stop crying."

My eyes looked into his and this time I saw nothing but, love in Lucas's eyes. There was no hatred, no anger in his eyes. Just pure, undeniable love. "Lucas, I don't think I've ever met anyone like you in my life."

Lucas laughed. 'I'll take that as a compliment," Then his expression hardened. "I feel the same way, the same exact way." He ruffled my hair.

I smiled weakly. "Lucas, why did you enter my life?"

Lucas pondered on that thought. "I don't know Ness but, it seems by Claus's fate (I noticed how he didn't say Yolthada) that I was meant to know you, to feel as if you had a reason to save me.

"Save you? What do you mean?"

Lucas lifted my chin up to his sparkling blue eyes. "Oh, you know why." And before I could stop him, he kissed me, right on the mouth.

I widened my eyes in shock. "Lucas, what are you doing?!" I shrieked.

Lucas broke his embrace. "WH-what? I thought you wanted me to do that!"

"No! I thought you would console me, not kiss me on the lips without warning." My face was reddening like a thermometer.

Lucas blushed heavily. "Oh my god! Ness, I'm so sorry. I took it too far!" He ran out of the room, not looking back at me.

My hand which was trying to stop him lowered. "_What have I done? I should have accepted his love for me."_ My thoughts began to start rolling, like a treadmill, cycling over and over again in my brain. Only then did I perceive what I did. "I just threw my best friend out the window and crushed his heart." I said aloud.

* * *

Lucas aimlessly wiped the tear from his face. "_I came onto to him too far. I have to do something to earn his trust, but what must I do to gain the undeniable love I need from him? I know that right now, Ness is probably hating me, probably wanting to kill me in a brawl, all because of my ignorant actions of kissing him. Oh, what have I done?!"_

* * *

Wolf howled with laughter. "Oh my god! That was hilarious dude. Ness's face when Lucas kissed him was priceless.

Malachite smiled. "It was enjoyable."

Wolf turned in the chair. "Link, our plan is going perfectly."

Malachite, who really was the swordsman Link smiled. "I killed the wrong PSI brother six years ago. Now, I will not let that chance slip through my fingers again!"

**I bet I surprised you with those four lines at the end. Well please review and tell me your comments about Malachite being Link. Chapter 11, which is called My First Battle will be posted tomorrow. So you will have to accept with this for now. Review, review, review! Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	11. Chapter 11: Making Enemies (Wait what?)

**Here is Chapter 11, you get to see Ness kick some ass. Due, to mixed understanding of Chapter 9 and 10's shocking revealing's I will ease the pain. Link is not evil, he is good and you'll find out what he really is doing later in the story. For now, enjoy Chapter 11, Making Enemies **

I stood. I had to get ready for battle today, no matter what just happened with Marth and Lucas, I still had a brawl today against Marth, Wolf, and Link. When I walked out of the dorm, there was Lucas, standing in front of me, kicking the floor. I cleared my throat and he looked up; his eyes puffy red as if he was crying.

"Look I should-"we both said at the same time.

I blushed. "You first."

Lucas laughed. "I had a wrong doing, coming onto you like that, thinking I would have that kiss returned. It was my fault."

I held a finger to his lips. "No, Lucas; it was my fault. For not trusting you and having your faith." Then I kissed him, quickly; but I still did it.

Lucas gasped, not in shock but, in pleasure. He was beet red when I moved back. "Ness! That was very….. comforting to say the least."

Then there came Master Hand's voice. "I need Ness, Marth, Wolf, and Link in front of me now."

I cautiously took a step forward and looked back at Lucas. "I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, _very _soon."

Lucas looked down at his feet, not saying anything; but then he decided against it. "Ness," I turned. "Win, win for me please."

I grinned. "I'll do my best Lucas," I linked my hand in his and he blushed. "I'll do my best." I kissed him atop his head and ran towards Master Hand.

Lucas was speechless. "Gee Ness, you really know how to move me, like no joke." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

I happily skipped to Master Hand, a big smile plastered on my face. "All right! I'm here!"

Master Hand looked my way and rolled his pointer. "Whatever," Then he had a clipboard in his hand, flipping through pages. "Today, due to a number of tweets and likes; today's match will be a tag team battle, Ness and Marth versus Link and Wolf."

Wolf grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, pretty boy," he said taunting Marth. "I'm going to crack your face open with a bat."

I paled. His voice was like Razor's in the nightmare. But, that couldn't be. A smasher wouldn't do that, well at least I thought they wouldn't. Wolf did try to stab me in the training room a couple of days back. Then I laughed. "Way ahead of you Wolf, I already have a bat and that will be your face getting smashed."

Wolf bared his fangs but, Link held him back. "He does have a point. He is the only one with a bat and what are you going to do, maul a twelve year-old?"

Link removed his arm from Wolf's waist. Wolf hissed. "I'm still going to beat you though, just not as cruelly."

Marth, whose head was still slightly, bandaged from two days ago, unsheathed Falchion. "You realize that I'm his tag team partner, and if you're going to beat him, you have to get through me."

Wolf actually laughed. "You think I'm afraid of you pretty boy? You got your ass kicked by kidnappers, and I'm pretty sure we could match them. Besides, Link and I are some of the best smashers here."

Marth blanched so I stood up for him. "This is your _first _match so you can't say you are the best if no one has seen your move set _and _this is the second match ever so you've only seen four smashers power. My best friend included."

Wolf's eyes turned to slits. "Yes, I remember that bastard Lucas indeed. The same yellow power he used on me, he used on Captain Falcon, which is against the rules."

I was reddening and I began rising on my tip toes, trying to match Wolf's stature. "You attacked him, _you _tried to stab me in the neck when I told you to back off, you were the reason the power happened, so don't you dare say that about my friend."

Wolf sneered. "What are you going to do about it kid?"

I smiled sweetly, and then I drew back my knee and slammed him in the groin. "That's what I plan to do."

Wolf howled in fury, and dropped to his knees. Marth led me away from Wolf as Link crouched to Wolf's side. Marth looked at me. "You are the bravest twelve year-old I've ever seen. You saved your friends on multiple occasions, just made sure that Wolf will _never _have kids, and you even told me that nightmare of yours."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Gee Marth, thank you."

Marth held out his hand and I shook it. "I'm truly sorry about making you tell me that dream you had earlier this morning. I truly apologize about that. It wasn't my place to ask you about it, but you gave me some serious respect that you had the balls to tell me," Then he gave a soft kiss to the top of my head. "Let's go kick some Hyrule and Wolf ass."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Sounds like an awesome plan!" Then, I felt a tingling in my fingers as a blue portal surrounded me. Then I was dropping onto the Battlefield when Marth, Link, and Wolf appeared. I put on my game face. "_Here we are Ness, your first brawl. Will I win or lose in burning defeat," _I thought, as the loud whistle came from Master Hand, commencing the brawl to begin. I lunged forward. "_Time for me to find out._"

* * *

Lucas's eyes watched the battle from the sidelines, each movement of his face scanning the battlefield, to make sure Ness was kicking ass. "_Come on Ness, I know you can do it, I know you can." _

* * *

A purple ray of light shot past my ear, nearly singeing my hair. Wolf cursed, and put his blaster back in his pocket, lunging for the sticky bomb near me. I grabbed it before he could and I threw it at him, running as far away as I could as Wolf let out a feminine shriek, the bomb exploding; dealing 22% damage. Marth and Link were in a hectic sword battle, upper cutting their swords, parrying each other's attacks. Marth used Dolphin Slash while Link sent his boomerang at Marth's face. I decided to smack Link in the butt with my yo-yo when Marth slammed his sword into Link's chest. Link went flying, smacking into Wolf, nearly sending them both off the edge. The two fighters shared a terse glance. Link began doing his up recovery, a whirlwind developing around his body while Wolf sent another purple ray into the wind. Marth and I began getting dizzy, watching the neon purple gun-shot spin in a circle before shooting out of the whirlwind. It was madness on stage as the ray began bouncing around like a madman, making the largest game of pinball. Then I watched as the bullet smacked into Wolf's chest; sending him off the stage with a howl. He was out. Link looked at me and Marth, and I raised an eyebrow; daring him to come near. Link hopped over, knowing I would cream him. Master Hand's jolly voice rang out through the stadium and the blue portal transported us back to the gravel viewing area. I had a mere second to recover when Lucas came lunging for me, tackling me in happiness.

"That was so g Ness! I can't describe it!" Lucas yelled.

I winced a little, his spit now on my face. "Let me up Lucas, and then you can congratulate me."

Lucas got off me and blushed. "Sorry but, that... that was just amazing."

I shrugged. "Really it was just a mistake of judgment. If the bullet actually hit one of us, Marth and I; we probably would have lost. I mean Link knew he couldn't take us both but, I also know that Marth or I couldn't have taken both of them."

Marth came over, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Good job Ness, but I'm winded. I'm going to take a nap. I'll be in my room if I need you."

Then Lucario took a step by me, his grin real and his eyes this time not sad. "I'm proud of you youngling, you showed them what a young fighter like you could do."

Then Lucario went away and I had the perfect moment to talk to Lucas. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me. "What?"

I whispered into his ear, swallowing my fear. "Wolf is Razor; he is one of the people who killed your family."

* * *

Wolf slammed his fist down on the locker, making Link jump in surprise. "I feel so stupid with that move; we could have won if the bullet actually hit the kid in chest."

Link placed a hand on Wolf's shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with one loss."

Wolf turned on Link. "You don't get it do you? We look like idiots now to every smasher here."

Link leaned in to Wolf's ear. "That's not everything," Link paused, licking his lips. "Ness knows who we are, who we really are. He knows that we killed Lucas's family, he found out. But, how?"

* * *

**Oh boy, Ness got himself in a heap of trouble. But, hey wouldn't you like to have a friend like Ness or a friend like Marth? Please review, review, review, review this story and all of it's chapters because I am nowhere close to finishing this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that I have you on the edge of your seat. Anyway, I love you ALL!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	12. Chapter 12: A Forgotten Night

**Hello fanfiction lovers, here is Chapter 12. And just one exclamation of praise. Wow, wow, just WOW! This story is my most popular story on my profile and I have no idea why. The reviews are all loving and are very sweet. I want to thank LordLenne for putting my story on his community which is a LucasxNess community so there are more than just one of these stories. Hahahaha. There is a poll on my biography about this story. I suggest you take the poll. And without further ado, chapter twelve.**

I ducked as the bottle went over my head, shattering against the wall. Marth howled with laughter as Lucas tried to dodge the fire blast that went soaring by his head, sending the lit alcohol on fire. I actually squealed, and downed another pixi stick, the corrosive sugar burning my throat, but I think it had traces of champagne in the mixture of the purple colored sugar. It went down with a burning feel; but I felt refreshed. Oh, in case you were wondering, this was some of the nicer smashers celebrating our win today in brawl. Among the party goers were Marth, Lucas, Zelda, me, Pit, Marth's other two roommates Ike and Roy, and even Link of all people. I was honestly surprised because he lost but, he didn't care. Lucario even decided to come, but; he wasn't much of a partier since he was sitting in the corner, immersed in a novel. Marth actually went a little crazy and gotten drunk, completely, holding a bottle of vodka.

"Yo Ness," he slurred, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "We kicked some butt today didn't we?"

I winced, his incoherent English spraying over me like a title wave. I didn't want to spend another minute in the room. "Yeah we sure showed them Marth," I lied. "Why don't you go talk to Ike?" I suggested.

Marth shrugged. "Whatever you say dude."

I felt a breath of relief go away from me and Pit strolled up to me, a nice grin on his face. I gave him a fist bump. "Hey Pit," Then I frowned. "I thought you were an angel, so like no partying."

Pit laughed. "No, no, no. I'm allowed to have fun. Just no cussing, no killing, no breaking the commandments and stuff like that."

"Oh." I pondered. Then I remembered something. "The night you came here, the day Lucas got shot, well I need to thank you for being there first. Not caring at all whether he would die or not. And then you had taken him to Dr. Mario's office when you realized your own power couldn't heal him. I'm thankful for you or Lucas might not have been alive right now."

Pit gave me a hug. "And you are very welcome. How old are you anyway?"

I shrugged, wondering why he would want to know my age but I told him anyway. "I'm twelve. How old are you?"

Pit smiled. "I'm fourteen, only two years older," He gave Lucas a pitiful glance. "How old is your friend?"

For some reason the look Pit gave Lucas made an anger burn inside me. "He's ten and look Pit," The angel looked at me in with a little bit of angst in his eyes. "Lucas has been through hell and back with a smile; he has hurdled over mountains and has taken down foes with the flick of a wrist. He is not as pitiful you think."

Pit shook his head, as if he was having distorting vision. "Sorry Ness, I didn't think you would take a carless glance that seriously." He fluttered off, muttering.

I decided to sit next to Lucas, who was fiddling with a piece of confetti on the ground, looking sad. I nudged him. "Hey Lucas, why are you so down?"

Lucas looked at me, with an artificial smile. "While you guys are having fun I was just remembering it was my birthday today. I turn eleven," He stopped talking for a minute; his mind must have been working. "It is also the seventh anniversary of the death of my brother."

I didn't know what to say. Lucas had to be crushed. "Lucas," I couldn't say anything but, what I did say was pure crap. "Why must your life be so awful?"

Lucas stood abruptly. "You don't even care! You are blinded by your foolish greed of you winning a battle. Well the truth was that you sucked! Why do I even try to talk to you about my problems? All you think about is yourself or the crazy power I possess. Why can't you care about the real stuff, because I think you need to start reading between the lines?" Then he fled from Marth's room and I heard distinct crying come from him.

"Lucas no!" I called, my hand trying to grab his shirt as he ran.

Zelda sat by me, her brown hair in a ponytail today. She held my hand, her fingernails digging into my flesh. "Can you tell me that situation you and Lucas have?"

I dropped her hand. "Sadly I can't. Lucas confided only in me about it and I might have just lost the trust I earned by saving his pathetic life more than once." And I ran from the room.

Marth came behind Zelda, scaring her to death. "Do you know what happened with them?"

Zelda shook her head in assent, her lemonade eyes now having tears spilling down them. "No, but I can sense distress in Lucas, and Ness's heart is torn between him. There is some type of friendship between them and there is a storm ravaging the line that makes them friends."

Marth seemed to change from drunk to sober in seconds. "I worry about Ness more than Lucas sometimes."

Zelda put a fist under her chin and gave Marth a wary look. "And why is that?"

Marth breathed. "Ness cares for too many people and he throws himself in front of the train when it rolls by. But, then he develops a relationship that can't be broken with that particular person but, begins to feel as if anything he says won't break that person's heart. Well, Ness was wrong; Lucas just got crushed."

* * *

I found Lucas staring at the moon; he was sitting on the terrace. I uneasily made my way to him and crouched by his side. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What do you want," Then he changed my mind. "Actually I don't even want to talk to you so never mind."

"I wasn't going to say anything but, now that you've officially made me lose my last known respect for you once again, I'm now not going to say anything." I said crossly.

We just sat there, our legs over the terrace edge. There was the harmonious chirp of the crickets and the shrill hiss of the bitter wind as it raced through our skin but besides that, it was silent. The sky was cloudless, and each star made a dazzling light show. I was amazed at what nature had to provide us. Then Lucas decided to speak after about twenty minutes of utter silence.

"Actually Ness, I'm sorry for me being so short with you." Lucas said when he realized I would have been quiet for a long time.

I nodded. "We all make mistakes Lucas, everyone does. I made one about half an hour ago."

Lucas slid over to me a little, and interlocked his cold fingers around my warm ones since my blood was heated. "I have made more mistakes than you Ness, for the short week and a half I've been here. And, I've already gotten shot, won a brawl, had a murderous wolf try to stab me, had a murderous wolf try to kill my best friend; and I've told my best friend everything about me."

I slid closer to him, making the connection of our hands tighter, his face a mere inch from mine. "You know what you did?"

Lucas, who had no idea where I was going with this looked very confused. "What?"

I leaned in and kissed him. "You said I'm your best friend."

I heard shoes come up from behind us and Marth froze when he saw me and Lucas. "I was coming to check on you but, I personally think you are all right. Now if you can excuse me, I'm going to go vomit." Marth joked.

Lucas broke from our lip-lock. Then he checked his watch. "Oh my god! It's almost midnight. I got to get to bed."

I laughed. "When did you get a watch?"

Lucas looked at me, his eyes cold and steely. "It's Claus's watch that he slipped onto my wrist when he died. It's a very powerful weapon."

I smirked. "Well, that was nice of him. Good night Lucas," Lucas ran off and I fixated my gaze out to the stars, a smile on my face. "_Thanks fate. Thank you so much._"

**And viola. Chapter twelve for you all. Chapter thirteen will be uploaded today and I will give you the title and just that. Chapter thirteen is called One False Ingredient. Review, review, review, REVIEW! These reviews are just pouring in and I'm so glad that this is happening. Thank you all and again I love you ALL!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	13. Chapter 13:One False Ingredient

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 13: One False Ingredient. Today, there is something in Lucas's coffee that just does not taste right. Speaking of coffee don't you just want a donut stick from Little Debbie's and a mug, sitting on the porch watching the sun rise?**

Today was one of those days where we had no brawls, just pure relaxation. And I was going to enjoy every moment of it. Lucas had come in at eight or so in the morning buzzing that he was eleven (duh I remember last night) and about the new café the Ice Climbers started. When Lucas told me this, I frowned.

"Why would they open a coffee shop when we give out lattés and mocha's for free in the lunch hall?" I questioned when he told me this.

Lucas shrugged, but he had so much energy he was bouncing. "Because it is hot chocolate and pastries and stuff you would normally have in a diner setting and it is free. Besides, the stuff we have in the lunch hall is on a menu and if you want pizza and they aren't serving pizza that day, you're screwed. It's like a cafeteria," He shudders. "Anyway, come on. Stop slouching around, everyone is at the café."

I swung my legs over the bed. "You do realize that it is only eight in the morning. Well I at least have reason to say it is eight in the morning due to the clock unless Daylight Savings time came before I had time to change the clock."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, but you are the only one not in these so I believe that you should get your butt up, where something presentable and then meet me in the café, in like five minutes," I could tell he had drank some sort of energy drink, must have been a caffeine Monster or something because when he raced from the room, I swear there was Roadrunner dust tracks behind the kid.

I groaned, deciding not to anger Lucas anymore so I slipped out of my bed. I turned around and snapped my fingers, the bed making itself as if no one slept in it. The posh pillows which were light as a feather but as strong as a brick flattened themselves to the perfect area I wanted and the silk bed cover, which always made me want to build a cave out of that material; swooped back into a neat little square. Sometimes having PSI powers made this too easy. But, I had to shower, or at least do something so Lucas wouldn't gripe at me later. I turned on the shower, letting the aqua material slide down my back, not knowing how much danger I was going to be put it soon.

* * *

Link looked up from his book, his reading glasses perched near the edge of his nose. Wolf ran in; holding a vial of murky, vomit green liquid. Link raised an eyebrow.

"What are you holding in your hand?" Link questioned, puzzled at what his comrade was doing with what looked like alien goop.

Wolf, who was grinning from ear to ear, held up a clear vial of what seemed to be like boogers, spinach mashed up together. "This is diluted poison."

Link nearly choked. "And what are you planning on doing with diluted poison may I ask?"

Wolf sneered. "Nothing that pertains to your business," He said smugly. "You said, Ness and Lucas know about us, and why not just end them now."

Link stood. "You aren't serious, are you?"

Wolf frowned. "The poison isn't strong enough to kill him; well at least I don't think it is."

Link cocked his head. "You _think?_"

Wolf waved a clawed hand. "I'm going down to the café if you want to come."

Link crossed his arms firmly around his chest. "I prefer to stay here."

Wolf shrugged. "Suit yourself," Wolf turned and removed something from his pocket, a vial of corrosive battery acid. When Link wasn't looking he let a few drops sink into the poison. "I'll be there if you need me," then he shut the door. "_Well, I might come back, if I don't have to leave the country for murder."_ He thought dismissively.

* * *

I walked into the café, and immediately the smells of cocoa and cinnamon buns filled my nostrils, and I felt as if I was back in Onett, eating Danishes and drinking coffee with Paula and Jeff again. I saw Lucas sitting with Marth and Pit at the counter where Popo, Nana, and Kirby were working like madmen, serving espresso, mocha's; cooking fresh baked bread and applying fresh fruit to the decadent desserts that took up an entire wall. I felt my mouth water and I ran giddily up to the empty barstool next to Lucas. When he saw me, his expression lightened.

"Ah, there you are. I see you heeded _some _of my advice anyway." He said, looking at my clothes.

I looked down at them. "What is wrong with my clothes?" I asked, genuinely annoyed as if he knew something that I didn't.

Lucas rolled his eyes as if I was the biggest idiot in the world. "You are wearing a polo, totally unlike you."

Yes, if Lucas had to so rudely notice, I was wearing a polo, the color of what my PK Storm looked like when I released it. "And that's a problem because?" I said, wanting to know the real reason.

I saw Lucas clench a fist which was resting calmly on his pant leg. "It's just not your style."

I clenched my teeth. Maybe Lucas didn't remember last night. "I'm sorry, but I didn't have any simple T-shirts left. My wardrobe, last time I checked doesn't run on the mind of an adolescent ten year old."

Popo handed Lucas his coffee. "He's actually eleven."

I scowled at him. "Oh shut it."

Lucas was about to take a sip when Wolf slammed into him, obviously the lupine wasn't paying attention at where he was going. "Oh I'm so sorry about that Lucas," Wolf apologized, grabbing the mug. I saw a flask of silver and then a weird green sludge plop into Lucas's drink but, I rubbed my eyes hard. I was so seeing things.

Lucas shrugged. "No problem Wolf." Lucas smiled and brought the mug to his lips, taking a large swig.

Popo threw a small dish rag over his shoulder. "So, Ness, Lucas, Marth; there is this pool Master Hand installed in the backyard, by the flower garden. Would you care to join me and Nana with a swim?"

"Sure," I grinned. "But, wait don't we have a beach?"

Lucas coughed but, blushed. "Excuse me."

I rolled my eyes. "Why swim in a pool, when you have the largest source of water in your own backyard?"

Popo wasn't looking at me, though; his brow was ceased in thinking at Lucas. "Dude, are you all right?"

I looked at Lucas and the color drained from my face. Lucas's face and skin were turning sickly green. "There is something wrong with the coffee." Then Lucas's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the mug fell to the floor with a clatter, breaking into a million pieces. And I was helpless as Lucas collapsed like a rag-doll, his limp body now lifeless on the floor.

* * *

Link heard the loud shrieks coming from down the hall and he looked down the corner, to see a bunch of Smashers run to Lucas, who was on the floor; his skin now reptilian. Link's heart welled in his throat. "_Wolf, what have you done?" _Link thought horrified.

**And complete cliffhanger. Bet none of you saw that coming. Today is the last chapter of the day, I'm sorry but Chapter 14: Link's New Leaf, and Chapter 15: Dreams of an Angel will be uploaded tomorrow. Please review, review, review! This story is about to nearly 25 reviews and 850 ish views which is totally a blessing. Thanks again and I love you all.**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	14. Chapter 14: Link's New Leaf

**Here is Chapter 14, and although the title refers to Link, it is about the end of the chapter mainly. And I'm sorry but, the reviews from the last three chapters have been hysterical by all means when you all get the gist of what is happening to Lucas, Marth and some other characters who still have their pain left to come. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story to continue on living. Enjoy chapter fourteen: Link's New Leaf**

I needed a damn good explanation of why this kept on happening to him. Every smasher in the room ran up to Lucas, and now where screaming their belligerent heads off. Wolf did something to that cup of coffee and I wanted to chase him down so much, but then I saw _Link _slam Wolf into the wall so I guess he had it taken care of. I gave all my attention to Lucas, who was coughing up a green, goopy liquid. It splattered on my fingers and I screamed, the goop burning my finger when it hit me. Poison, riddled with acid. I couldn't contain it.

"His drink had poison and acid in it!" I screamed. Everyone looked at Popo, who had given him the drink.

Popo threw his hands in the air. "I did not poison Lucas! Sorry folks, but I'm fifteen, not a thirty year old psychopath who shoots and poisons little eleven year olds!"

Marth's eyes turned to rage as he remembered something. "Wolf! He did it," He whirled around to me. "Remember, he bumped into Lucas by _accident. _He slipped the slimy substance into Lucas's drink! He is a murderer!"

Pit, whose hands were glowing gold as he began to chant, opened a bleak eye. "He'll live, but he needs to get to a hospital stat. Dr. Mario can't heal him."

Those words made me lose it. "WHAT!" If Dr. MARIO can't fix him, how will an old, ignorant, _human _hospital save him?!"

Pit flashed me a calm-down look. "Does Dr. Mario even specialize in poisons?"

That made every one shake their head in assent but, since Marth was the only one who was still remembering about the injured boy he had enough of simple talk. "Pit you need to shut up! Someone call 9-1-1 and then get the f*** out so the ambulance can come!"

Some people were angered about Marth's persuasive language and tone but, if you weren't right there when it happened, Marth didn't want you sticking around. Marth, Pit, Popo and I made a circle around Lucas. Pit said he was all right to touch so I grasped his hand and held it tight. The way Lucas's skin was peeling and turning into a shade of fauna made me think that this poison was far worse than what it let on.

"Come on Lucas, come on! I know you can survive this, I know you are stronger than what anyone says you here, I-I, I know Claus would be proud of you." I said aloud, praying.

Pit gave me a look, thinking I was turning insane, mumbling nonsense to myself. "Who is Claus?"

Marth put a hand on Pit's shoulder. "Don't ask Pit, I'll tell you later."

I flashed Marth a glare, kind of thinking telepathically to him. "_No Marth, don't do that. Remember when you were attacked for knowing about the aura, who knows what they would do to Pit, because A. he's an angel, and B. he can freaking heal people. They would kill him on the spot."_

Marth must have received my thoughts because his face hardened. "Actually Pit, never mind; you don't need to know."

Then there was the sound of an ambulance and two men rushed in, with a stroller. There was a man with a shaggy beard and a clean shaven one. The clean man looked down at us. "What's the current situation um kids?"

I don't know why but, getting called that was…. not right. Did anyone in the outside world know who we were? "Actually sir we are all not kids, just me, the boy whose been _poisoned, _and the freaking _angel _to my right officer."

The bearded dude yawned. "So? What is the kid's problem?"

Marth stood angrily, and unsheathed Falchion. "This kid has been poisoned and if you assholes don't get your shit together, I will both cleave you with my sword. Understand what's going on now gentlemen?"

Clean shave snapped awake as if he was in some trance. Working like lightning, they grabbed Lucas, put him on the gurney. With a flash they were strolling out, Lucas now in mediocre medical leave. "_Good luck Lucas, good luck." _And I was surprised to actually get a response.

Lucas's feeble voice perceived into my brain. "_I don't need luck Ness. I have you as my luck."_

* * *

Link was sweating uncontrollably. "Wolf, you _poisoned _Lucas?"

Wolf unbuttoned his jacket. "What's the big deal? He'll heal."

Link smacked the sandwich from Wolf's hands as he was about to take a bite. "The kid is eleven. You almost ruined his life!"

Wolf sneered. "You ended the wimp's brother seven years ago. What makes it different?"

Link face palmed. "It wasn't right with what I did and now you've gone too far. I simply quit."

Wolf never heard that word in his life. "Quit, what's quit?"

Link turned on Wolf, his Master Sword in his hand. "I'm not going to work with you anymore. What I did was plain wrong and you were about to end an eleven year olds life. I regret what did to Claus so many times over but, I still stuck around with you. But, sadly I can't continue."

Wolf's face was now in anger. "What are you talking about?! You shot the kid a week ago on the terrace and then entered his dorm later that night ready to stab him! How is that not trying to kill the boy?"

Link shot an arrow at Wolf's head, but missed. "Because I missed the heart on purpose, because I stabbed a pillow instead of Lucas, because I don't want anyone to die anymore. Capiche?"

Wolf's voice was impossibly soft. "You do realize that when I go after the boy, you won't be safe anymore from dying, and then if you would be out of the way, the kid would die not having a guardian angel anymore."

Link sheathed his sword, and swung his bow over his back. "It's a chance I'll have to take," There were sounds of loud commotion coming down the hall. "I believe that are the rest of the smashers coming to drag your ass to Master Hand. If you want to continue your death spree, I suggest leaving, now."

Wolf shrugged. "Whatever Link. But, remember this. I'll always have the instinct to get blood; it's a wolf's second nature. I have the instinct to kill, the instinct to hide when danger is near, and dammit, I'm good at it."

Then he was gone, leaping out of the window with a flurry of howls. Zelda and a group of twelve angry smashers had run in, their weapons and powers ready to blast Wolf to hell. They were surprised when they saw Link.

"Where's Wolf?" Zelda asked Link.

Link shrugged. "Out the window, through the woods and to exile he goes. He jumped out as soon as he saw me," Link lied.

Zelda raced to the window and sent a fire ball at Wolf who was down on the ground, running towards the woods. She missed. "Crap, I missed," She looked back at the smashers who congregated by the door. "Go tell Master Hand we got a fugitive on our hands."

Then I stepped into the room. "And also tell him that he's gray, wears a purple vest and is going to die at the hands of a small twelve year old PSI user." I added.

Link's eyes opened in surprise. "Ness, you want to kill him!"

There was an unspoken fury in my voice. "That foul thing that should be called an animal poisoned my friend, shot Lucario when he protected Lucas, kidnapped Marth and beat him bloody with his own sword, and; the grand finale which took the icing on the cake, he killed Lucas's family," I said with a flourish. "Oh yes, for the suffering he has made Lucas go through, is only going to be the beginning. I will make him lick his own blood from the grounds where he will lie dying. He will pay, he'll pay hard."

**Ness is pissed, ready to blow a hole in that lupine. And isn't it sweet how everyone is treating Lucas when he's injured? Wolf is just a complete coward but, he'll be able to do his secretive madness outside of the mansion. You'll see. And Link, you must be scratching your heads at who the hell Link really is. Well, you'll have to wait. There are plenty of more chapters left to come. Up next is Chapter 15: Dreams of an Angel which hopefully will be posted this afternoon. There is also a poll on my profile about your favorite character in this story and I would love your input. I will close the poll when all 50+ chapters I have planned are complete. And one last thing, REVIEW this story and you will all get the chapter 16 early! So review! Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams of an Angel

**Here is Chapter 15, which brought me to tears writing the ending of the chapter. I am hoping to post 40 chapters in total of the story but, I would like your input of how many chapters this story can go on. I have chapter 15-24 planned and Chapter 16, Emotional Therapy will be posted later today and if that can't happen, well then tomorrow. **

Lucas covered his eyes when the bright lights hit his face. He was on a gurney, being strolled into the emergency room. Lucas wondered what had happened, because he remembered sitting in Popo's café drinking a mug of coffee when Wolf had bumped into him. Lucas's eyes widened in anger, he'd been poisoned. He remember drinking the coffee then coughing, as the secretive ingredient slipped into his body, and began to create havoc in his body. Lucas lifted an arm and was immediately alarmed by what he saw. His arm was a mixture of pale and olive, the poison doing something to his blood, because now it hurt so much, he was boiled alive. Lucas was strolled into a room where there were nurses and doctors everywhere, all wearing white gloves and face masks. Lucas felt scared, thinking he was going to be a science project. Then there was a sweet smell that invaded his nostrils and Lucas didn't remember anything after that for he was knocked out cold, his thoughts lost in dreams.

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes, and he knew; he knew he was dreaming. He was in some meadow and there were birds chirping in the sky, a golden fluorescent sun in the sky, and perfect foam clouds in the background of chlorine sky. Lucas felt very, very happy but, what he saw next made him squeal in glee. Ness was sitting on a park bench doing yo-yo tricks, singing a tune in his head. Lucas sat, and poked Ness on the shoulder, eagerly waiting for his best friend to notice him. Ness stopped, like a digital frame, crackling as static sounds emerged. Then Ness's apparition changed and became a life human.

"Hello Lucas, nice to see you. How is the poisoning going?" Ness asked blissfully.

Lucas shrugged. "The people in the hospital scare me, so honestly I don't have much to go on."

Ness smiled. "You do realize that Marth, Pit, Lucario, and I are all heading to the hospital, waiting for you to get out of surgery," Ness ran a hand through his eight-ball colored hair. "I'm so excited to talk to you, well if you are able to talk."

Lucas gave Ness a simple squeeze on the shoulder. "I hope you realize how happy I am to have you as a friend."

Ness's smile seemed fake. "When you were getting rushed here, back at the mansion, Wolf became a fugitive and Link and Zelda tried to capture him; he was gone. I entered the room and told them what I was planning to do."

"And what are you planning to do?" Lucas asked, nervous about what his friend would say.

"I told them how I will kill Wolf, I will kill him if he tries to hurt you." Ness finished.

Lucas paled. "That's awfully sweet but, killing; isn't that too rash?"

Ness frowned. "Maybe, but, with what you've been through is no laughing matter and Wolf seems as if he can cripple you more and more and then he'll think you'll crumble into dust but, you'll rebound and take him down," Ness paused. "Well if I don't do it first."

There was a loud sound behind Lucas, and it sounded like knocking, maybe someone wanted to interrupt the dream. Ness looked back at me. Lucas blushed. "I have to go, sorry Ness."

Ness frowned. "Visit me in your dreams again right?"

Lucas swallowed a smile. "Yeah, I'll try, I'll definitely try."

Lucas went down the hill but, became worried when he heard the same lyrics come Ness's mouth. He didn't understand what they were meaning. "If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity why are you clarity?" Ness sang over again. When it got to the fourth time he sang it, there was an earsplitting scream and Lucas's dream dissipated.

* * *

I paced the outside door of the hospital, biting my nails clean off the skin. Lucario was meditating, a blue force under the shadow of the lupine Pokémon. Marth was actually checking his reflection in the mirror and Pit was trying to see if he could send a light arrow into Marth's hair. I was the only one who didn't have a feeling of relaxation and security. I was overjoyed when the door opened and the nurse let me in. I was the first one in and slammed the door shut, not letting another comrade enter. My heart welled in my throat at the thought of Lucas on the hospital bed, his face was pale, and there was scratches on his arms where incisions were made to get the seeping poison out of his body. I stroked Lucas's hand and ruffled his honey hair. It was very soft, like the comforter of my bed, the soft that would make you want to snuggle in and sleep till the end of the world. I felt as if I had to say something, as if I had a legacy to put down on paper and to make sure that Lucas knew how I felt. I took a deep breath and then spoke. "Um, I know this isn't the best time to be talking to you because I would love to have a response but, well I really hope you come out of this alive, that you live up to the reputation you've been given. You've survived through hell and back Lucas and I really have been torn between myself about this, but; I love you too much, I love you and I never want to let you go. I'm going after that son of a bitch Wolf and I'm gonna kill him for you." Then I exhaled. "_That felt good._" But, what happened next, no one was able to see coming. The heart monitor began to beep uncontrollably, till I heard the one monotone sound I didn't want to hear. The long and steady sound of heart failure. I lost it. "Nurse, Nurse, NURSE!" I screamed. Everyone with me, including a panic stricken nurse burst into the room. She tried everything we could and I was ready to die. His heart had stopped, his breathing no longer steady. Lucas was dead, just dead.

**And the scariest cliffhanger of them all! Notice how it is a cliffhanger, not the end of the story people. Anyway, please review, review, review and Chapter 16 may or may not be on here today but, certaintly tomorrow. And what about Ness's lyrics, the song Clarity which I do love has replaced whatever number 10 is on my list. Anyway, besides that please go on my bio and answer my poll! Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	16. Chapter 16: Emotional Therapy

**After the cliffhanger that started wars has been ready to be defeated. This is chapter sixteen. Please enjoy. Also, please do the poll on my biography and more reviews will be enjoyed.**

"LUCAS, Lucas wake up, wake up, wake UP!" I screamed. I was not going to lose my best friend now, cause my words f'ed me up big time. I was shaking the bed, slapping his face; trying to get him to open those friendly blue eyes.

Marth grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a chair. "Ness, stop," I struggled trying to break out his grasp. "He's dead Ness! I'm sorry but, Lucas is gone."

I reeled out of Marth's arms and punched him in the nose. "He is not dead Marth!"

Pit looked up, his hands been glowing white. "Um, sorry to burst your bubble Ness but, you heard the heart monitor. I had quit on him and I just checked. He's dead Ness. I'm sorry."

I lost the anger I had in my face. He was really gone. "I can't believe Wolf went through all of that to murder an eleven year-old. And I still don't know his goal." I said bitterly.

Marth and Pit departed from the room. "Ness, you can say your last goodbyes. We'll be waiting with Lucario outside."

I gave them a miserable wave. "How am I going to do this?" I said aloud.

* * *

Wolf readjusted the knife blade in his hand and was about to send it into the dummy when his phone rang. He flipped it open to see that it was from Link. "_I need to delete his number,"_ he thought dismissively. He brought it up to his ear. "What do you want, you rejected little elf from the North Pole?"

It was Link's voice that made him nearly drop the phone. "I hope your happy Wolf! You got what you wanted, are you happy?" Link was crying.

Wolf frowned. "What are you talking about Link?"

Link seemed to a virtual face palm. "Your poison trick worked to well Wolf! You killed Lucas with your act!"

Wolf felt a stunning blow to the stomach. "He-he-he's dead?" he stuttered.

"Of course he is! Why is that a surprise?!"

Wolf said something Link didn't expect. "The poison wasn't supposed to kill him. I was going to do something more vile and evil than a simple poisoning trick."

Link nearly choked. "Something more vile to the kid? Wolf how heartless are you? Anyway, it kind of destroyed your luck only because now you can't get Lucas's power anymore. You aren't near it to get it. Remember, hand contact; when the person is _dying._"

Wolf smirked. "That's when you're wrong Link. Lucas is alive, just not right at this moment."

Link hang up after that. But, not before he said a message. "Whatever Wolf, oh and by the way, everyone is looking for you. Human and smasher alike. We will find you and bring you to justice."

Wolf threw his phone back into his jacket. "_Where was I again,_" He thought. Then he saw the target again, remembering that he was throwing knifes. Wolf threw the blade with perfect precision, the blade landing in the heart section. "_Lucas, this will be you, exactly two weeks from now. Cross my heart, I will kill you on New Year's Day, ready to see your blood spill." _

* * *

I fiddled with my hair, unsure of what to say to Lucas's dead body. I mean, he was still warm; his lips were still warm with his poisoned blood. He had even lost the green of his skin, meaning his soul had left him. I had nothing else to say I leaned and kissed him, as strong, as affectionately as I could. I turned to leave when I heard the resounding cough from Lucas. I turned around, my expression one of pure joy.

Lucas leaned up and noticed me. "Dude, what are you staring at? I'm fine."

I ran up to him and hugged him. "DUDE, you were dead and I just kissed you and you just freaking awoke!"

Pit must have heard me rejoicing and he opened the door in surprise. "By the angel, Lucas you're alive!"

Lucas looked at me shock. "What the hell happened while I was asleep?"

Marth chuckled a little. "You were way more than just asleep Lucas."

Lucario reinforced a smile. "I'm pretty sure Ness will fill you in later."

Lucas just rolled his eyes. "I hate when there are known secrets and no one tells me about them. This is one of those times."

I pushed Lucas gently down onto the bed. "Lucas, just rest. That's all you need. You just need rest."

Lucas shrugged. "Whatever. You guys are still making no sense." Then he hit the pillow and slept. I held his hand, hoping to never, ever lose him again.

* * *

The tugging on my arms was beginning to be unbearable. "Link, Marth; let go of my arms! I don't need any therapy treatment!"

Link gave an amused glance. "Uh, Ness; you saw your friend die and come back to life. Um, you were almost killed by Wolf a few days back, and you had a nightmare of Marth dying. I consider that some need for therapy."

I rolled my eyes at the Hyrulian. "Whatever Link. Marth do you agree?"

Marth laughed. "Yes, I actually do. And if it is to make you better, Lucas is going to go through the same treatment."

I had to giggle at this one. "Lucas, in therapy; no way. He won't spill to anyone. His emotions are tighter than a safe."

Marth twisted his body. "He told me."

"Only because I was sitting right next to him and would have kicked his ass if he didn't tell you since you kind of threw yourself into harm's way."

Link cracked a smile. "Well, this is where we leave you. And besides Lucas will spill. Dr. Trivial is very persuasive," He opened a door at the end of a hall and then flung me in. "Have fun Ness!"

I smoothed my clothes and grumbled, turning to see a man in a white lab coat, with a pencil in his ear and a notepad in his hand sitting in an office chair next to a dentist like seat.

"You must be Dr, Trivial, am I correct?" I asked, sitting.

The man laughed. "Yes, that's me, but you may call me Nathaniel."

I smiled. This man me feel at ease. "Well Mr. Nathaniel, I am Ness; although you have might heard of me before."

Nathaniel scooted closer to me, and I saw the glimmer in his hazel eyes, the delight on his caramel face. "I have heard of you, everyone I know has heard of you. You are quite popular."

I blushed a little. "Why thank you."

Nathaniel leaned back. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I would like you to answer them as good as you can."

I frowned and couldn't help but, act snarky. "Nathaniel, I thought you are therapist, not some Jeopardy host or an interrogator."

Nathaniel smiled. "Sorry but, that is what my job states. You ready?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Nathaniel flipped open the notebook and took the pencil out of his hair. "I need your name, in full please; age, and occupation."

I frowned. I didn't want to let anyone know my last name. But, Link and Marth were paying this guy money to do this so I had to be honest. Psychiatrists and therapists were good at detecting liars. "My name is Ness Mortmain, I'm twelve and my occupation is being a smasher and PSI user."

Nathaniel gave a sly smile when he heard me say me last name. "That's not a bad name at all. Um, next question. When did you meet Lucas?"

"A week and a half ago, when the new smashers arrived."

"And what happened that day?"

I breathed. I don't think psychiatrist Nathaniel knew what I was about to say. "Um, Lucas got possessed by some PSI power and then when I tried to talk to him, I saw him get shot in the stomach."

Nathaniel scribbled down onto the notepad. "Interesting." He mused.

I continued. "Well, then we had an intruder come into our room, then Wolf; a smasher who I'll tell you about later tried to stab me in the heart in the training center awhile back. Oh, then he had his first brawl and won. That night, when we were partying our good friend Lucario got shot. Then my good friend Marth got kidnapped by two mysterious men. Um, I had my first brawl, we celebrated and then the next morning Wolf poisoned Lucas with acid in his drink."

Nathaniel closed his notepad. "One last question. Do you love Lucas?"

I didn't think. "Yes sir, I do."

Nathaniel stood. "You're not lying?"

"How can you tell?"

Nathaniel grabbed a pair of glasses. "Lucas already came in here before you did and I asked if he loved you. His answer was a solid yes."

**Now that is just goddamn cute. Lucas and Ness will be in a relationship by chapter 21 then things will turn for the worst. Nathanial Trivial is one of the three oc's I have created for this story. Please tell me if you like Nathanial in the reviews and also what do you think of Ness's last name? You'll find out Lucas's next chapter. It begins with a H. Please review, review, review! The next few chapters will be pretty. Expect chapter 17-19 tomorrow. Love you all, please review! **

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	17. Chapter 17: Seeing Diamonds

**I'm so sorry about today, me promising you guys chapters eighteen and nineteen. Well tomorrow I wasn't able to make that happen. Anyway, here is the only chapter of the day, chapter seventeen, Seeing Diamonds. One does not choose their own path by their thoughts. Their path's are chosen by their actions, the words that ignite wars. The simple things you do everyday could be the ticking time bomb or the headline of a newspaper tomorrow. Have the mind of a king, but the mouth of a listener. This quote is mine. It might not make any sense but, this is my quote of the day.**

I got up to leave when Nathaniel firmly held me by the shoulders. He whispered into my ear. "Make sure Lucas doesn't know about this talk, you understand?"

I nodded. "Of course, Mr. Trivial, of course."

Nathaniel opened the door and let me leave. When he shut the door he flipped open his cell phone and called Link. "Link, this is me, Nathaniel. I think you are playing with fire, psychic fire. Be careful," Then he ended the voicemail to call a new number. "Mr. Prartovach, your plan is simply working wonderfully. Both kids will have torn each other apart at the end of this treatment."

* * *

I closed the door as quietly as I could when I saw Lucas round the corner. He was back to normal, no more vile poison in him. His eyes lightened when he saw me.

"Ness there you are," He threw his soft arms around my neck in a hug. Then he noticed the door I came from. "What were you doing in Dr. Trivial's office?"

I decided to play dumb. "Who's Dr. Trivial?"

Lucas's face clouded. "I don't know."

I cocked my head. "Well, why did you ask me if I was in his or her office?"

He shrugged. "Look, Ness um, I had a dream at the hospital; before you came and saw me," His face became worried. "You were sitting on a park bench and when I turned to you, you seemed to be a digital malfunction then turned into a human with flesh and voice. We talked and you told me you wanted to kill Wolf. Is that true?"

I felt a spit of vomit come up in my throat but, I swallowed it in pain. "Yes Lucas, I do. He has hurt you for the last time."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee Ness, that's extreme. Your twelve and you are considering killing a professionally trained assassin. Think about it for a minute."

I flashed my eyes in anger. "I don't need a minute. Lucas, do you have any idea what Wolf has done and still plans to do to you? Link had his phone number and called him telling him you were dead and then Wolf said you weren't dead and he had something even worse planned for you! He can't do that to you or you will certainly be killed!"

Lucas blanched. "Well, then something interrupted the talk I was having with you and when I ran away you were singing lyrics to a song. You repeated it four times and on the fourth time there was this scream, a scream of pure terror which shattered a piece of me. I would like to know what it meant."

I swallowed. "Well first I need to know what I "sang" if you could describe that to me."

Lucas frowned. "It went like this, to your tenth favorite song on your IPod. If our love is tragedy, why are you me remedy. If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?"

I shook my head, befuzzled. "I'm sorry Lucas but, I don't believe we even have a love connection."

Lucas's face went white when I said that. "Well, tell me this. Why did Link have Wolf's phone number?"

I was speechless. "It never occurred to me. I don't know why he does."

Lucas ran his hand down my arm, in a seductive way. "Maybe because…. Link and Wolf are working together!"

I stood back from him in shock. "How dare you think that about Link?! He is one of the most heroic smashers here! You honestly think that Link even knew Wolf seven years ago?"

Lucas shrugged. "Anyway I had come to tell you that Master Hand was making a game of baseball!"

That perked my interest through the roof. "Awesome," I exclaimed. "Wait I need a bat, a glove, a helmet, oh and a team."

Lucas put a hand on my shoulder. "Ness calm down. You really think that Master Hand will make a baseball game and not be prepared? That's silly now come on; everyone knew you would want to play so we are all waiting."

I ran out of the room before he finished. "Yeah, that's great and all but, I got to go. Bye!"

Lucas sighed heavily. "Nothing will ever, ever damper your spirits Ness."

* * *

I ran out of the main lobby of Smash Mansion, well actually skipping if I had to be specific but, hey I was a twelve year-old giddy about baseball. My eyes lit up when I saw the makeshift diamond etched in the sand, sixteen smashers standing on the dirt field, all of their outfits into something they would actually wear. Marth looked weird not wearing his cape and instead of a tiara there was actually a helmet on his head (blue of course). I lumbered down the field and leading this game was actually the only one that I knew who played baseball besides me was Falco.

Falco raised an eye when he saw me but, began talking. "All right, now that everyone is here we need to have team captains, and being the gentleman that I am, I will let Zelda and Samus pick their teams."

Marth let out a laugh. "I honestly thought you were going to say me and make another one of your pitiful jokes about me being feminine."

Falco let out a squawk. "You just called yourself a girl. You realize that right?"

Marth gave Falco the finger which resulted in Fox pointing his blaster at his face. "Not cool Marth, not cool."

Falco slid an eye in Fox's direction. "Fox, put the damn ray gun down."I breathed. Maybe this game wasn't going to go so well.

Samus let Zelda pick first. "I'm taking Link."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I muttered.

Samus pointed her finger at me, and then Lucas when he suddenly dropped out of dead nowhere. "I'll take Ness and Lucas if you don't mind. They are a tag team."

Zelda smiled sweetly. "Marth, Ike; get the hell over here."

Samus gave an amused glance at her fellow comrade. "Hmmm, Pit."

"Falco." Zelda said next.

"OH COME ON!" Fox wailed.

I suppressed a giggle. Samus picked Fox only to make the dog freaking shut up. Pit slugged the star pilot in the arm. "Fox relax. You want be near your partner in crime for about two years. Chill."

Zelda pointed a small finger at Mario. "I'm taking the fiery plumber."

I forgot that the Mushroom Kingdom had prior baseball experience. I whispered to Samus about who she should pick next and from the look on her face I knew she wasn't going to be extremely thrilled about having the king of darkness on our side.

"Ganondorf, get your slow and lazy ass over here." Samus ordered. Pit elbowed her roughly.

"Hello, an angel in the presence of cursing is a vile sin." Pit ordered.

Samus tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well Pit, your fourteen and I'm twenty three and can easily find your soft spot with one swift kick. Now shut up!"

The last six smashers were Lucario, Luigi, Bowser, Roy, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi. We got Lucario, Luigi, and Roy. It was time to play ball.

* * *

I fell against the boy's locker room in complete exhaustion. Lucas and Marth soon stumbled in, a huge bruise against Marth's face and a nice scrape along Lucas's knee. I hadn't fared to well either.

Marth leaned against his navy locker. "Remind me to never, ever fight Ganondorf and Bowser in a fist fight. And next time, use the powers Master Hand gave you."

Lucas nearly collapsed. "And remind me never to try to save your ass in a battle," Lucas wheezed. About that, Lucas had lunged to keep the battle from getting to bloody when Ganondorf slammed his fist into Lucas's face. I sent a PK Storm towards the king of evil which well, brought him down to say the least. "Ness, why do you love this game so much? It's brutal!"

"Well when you play with smashers. Back in Onett; it was harmless." I pointed out.

Lucas was about to make a snarky comment when his watch beeped. "Oh, I'm so sorry guys but, I got to go."

"Where?" I asked.

Lucas shook his head. "I'll tell you later, actually never mind. It's none of your business."

Marth eyed Lucas as he ran up the hill. "What's with him Ness?"

I shrugged. "Beats me Marth. He's been acting weird all afternoon."

Marth threw his outfit into the locker and pulled out his cape. "Hmmm, I'll ask Dr. Trivial about it later."

I pondered on a thought. "Nathaniel did tell me not to tell Lucas that I was taking therapy. Do you think he told Lucas the same thing?"

Marth shrugged. "My guess is as good as mine."

I looked back up at the hill to the mansion longingly. "Well it can't be anything bad. I mean at least I don't think it is." I had no idea how wrong I was.

* * *

Nathaniel looked at the clock on the wall, till Lucas's next visit. "_I still got five minutes, so no need to rush,"_ he thought. Nathaniel grabbed the syringe off the tray near his desk and dropped some liquid into it. Clenching his teeth, he sank the syringe into his arm. The pain was instantaneous. Nathaniel let out a low screech, his leg kicking over a stool. Nathaniel wrenched the needle from his arm and felt his heart begin to beat normally again. "_There we go. That's much better," _Then there was the loud knock on his door. "_Let's get this show started shall we?_"

**Hmmmm, what is Nathaniel playing at and what is his condition? You may suggest a reason in the reviews or PM me for an answer. Just keep it between you and yours truly. Tell me what you think of my quote. And, who is Mr. Prartovach? I did say I would have given you Lucas's last name will sadly I couldn't fit it in. Sorry. Well, please review, review, review. And one more thing. The last chapter of the story; which I have already laid out is going to be Chapter 54: Last Breath of a Guardian. And we are miles away from it so hold on to the last moments of pleasure. Chapter eighteen: Closer than you Think will be posted tomorrow. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	18. Chapter 18: Closer than you Think

**Sorry about the wait again everybody. This is the shortest chapter of them all so far only because I need time to space my thoughts for Chapters 19 and 20 which deal with dancing so I need to learn some terminology and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I have told a confidential soul about who Dr. Trivial really is. I show his form, yes people form in the end of this chapter. You can then tell me what that thing is in the reviews. Enjoy chapter 18, Closer than you Think.**

Lucas opened the door to Dr. Trivial's office abruptly. Nathaniel jolted up from his chair when Lucas slammed the door. Nathaniel looked at Lucas and Lucas took a step back when he saw Nathaniel. Nathaniel's teeth were red, bright red at the tips and Nathaniel's bright, hazel eyes seemed vicious and feral.

"Is this a bad time doctor?" Lucas asked nervously.

Nathaniel blinked once, his eyes returning to normal and the red vanishing from his teeth. "I'm sorry Lucas my dear boy, I didn't know it was time."

Lucas backed up uneasily. "What was wrong with you?"

Nathaniel grabbed his notepad. "That is something I'll explain to you later. I promise I'll tell you later lad. Now lay down again."

Lucas calmly strode to the leisure couch and laid down, the velvet material making his body rest comfortably. "All right doc, I'm ready."

Nathaniel flipped open his notepad, and took a pencil from his desk, crossing a leg over the other. "All right Lucas. Tell me what happened today?"

Lucas breathed a little. "Well, when I left your office I went to see Ness, who strangely came from your office, but I haven't brought any other thought to it. Then we played baseball which resulted in a fight."

Nathaniel leaned in to Lucas a little closer. "And did you talk to Ness by any chance?"

Lucas nodded. "I did. I told him about a dream."

Nathaniel leaned back in his spot on his chair. "What dream dare I ask?"

Lucas swallowed nervously. "Well, when I was in the hospital I had a dream of me and Lucas meeting in a park, and we sat on a marble bench. I had tapped Ness on the shoulder meaning I thought he was real but, when he turned he was like a TV projection messing up."

Nathaniel furrowed his eyebrows. "Explain what you mean Mr. Halcyon."

Lucas bit his tongue. "Like a digital picture or an antennae on a TV hitting static. How the image would jut out?"

Nathaniel nodded. "I know what you mean Lucas; you aren't confusing me at all. Please continue."

"Well when my conscious turned to leave Ness began singing the chorus of that song Clarity which came out a while ago and then he sang it four times, which then after he did so, he screamed so loud the dream broke in two."

Nathaniel rubbed his chin longingly, his eyes deep in thought. "_That is awfully interesting Lucas. So you fancy about your male lover, weird. I used to have a lover, till that person became an awful snake," _he mused to himself, and then he spoke aloud. "And that was two nights ago if I am correct?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, it was midday. But, last night I had a new dream, a nightmare."

Nathaniel's eyes widened in surprise. "Tell me."

Lucas fiddled with his hair a little. "Well, I was in a building, an abandoned building running to Ness's voice. He was calling for help, as if he was in pain. I managed to find him and then he screamed even more song lyrics."

"Explain please."

"He was tied up against a post, calling for help. He saw me then began to sing. Those lyrics were creepy. Only, because I thought I loved him more than he did."

"You won't get me anywhere if you don't explain what lyrics you are mentioning." Nathaniel griped, rubbing his forehead.

Lucas almost kicked the therapist. "You want the lyrics, you can have the lyrics. It was this- I chase your love around a figure eight. I need you more than I can take. You told me you loved me then you take it all away. He sang that once, then he attacked me. Viciously attacked me with his PSI powers, screaming those lyrics again and again. Does it make you happy?"

Nathaniel stood, moving his pencil back to his ear. "No. You being stressed is not something a therapist wants. You are allowing yourself to fall into worry and anger. You can't allow yourself to be carried away by the whim of an emotion."

Lucas shuddered. "It's weird. My emotions usually take over and make me shutdown but, a second ago, I just battled my emotions with anger."

Nathaniel walked up to a cabinet and opened it, taking out a cup and bottle of white liquid. He poured some liquid into the cup and gave it to Lucas. "Drink this. It will help you calm down."

Lucas tentatively grabbed the cup and downed it. It burned down his throat, but; Lucas liked it. "May I have more?"

Nathaniel poured some. "Here, this is it. I can't let you have anymore."

Lucas pressed his lips together firmly. "I would like the bottle."

Nathaniel gave Lucas the bottle. "I can't see any harm," He lied. "_I hope you realize that you are drinking a very, very expensive bottle of Vodka and that you will throw up and feel nauseous tomorrow?" _Nathaniel thought.

Lucas stood. "It was great talking to you doc, but, I got a boyfriend to see." Lucas slurred.

Nathaniel face palmed. "Dear god. Lucas, I'm thirty-five and never, in the fifteen years I've done this job have I seen an eleven year old drink an entire bottle of imported liquor."

Lucas stumbled out. "Peace doctor."

Nathaniel stopped Lucas. "One thing Lucas. About you and Ness; you are closer than you really think you are with that kid."

* * *

When Lucas came stumbling out, a bottle of vodka in his hands; lo and behold; wasn't I surprised. "What are you doing with imported alcohol?"

Lucas didn't even notice me and he was singing to himself. "I chase you love around a figure eight."

I smiled as he stumbled away. "_Lucas, you are kind of cute when you are a drunken ass."_ I opened the door to Dr. Trivial's office and screamed.

Nathaniel was standing there, his hands black and charred; his face was scarred and bleeding. His hazel eyes were now pitch black with a lava iris. He hissed an incoherent word and threw something at my head. I ducked and then closed the door quickly. My heart was beating inside my chest.

"Oh my god. What did I just see?" I said aloud.

On the other side of the door Nathaniel became himself again, and feeling of panic rise in him. "_I just showed Ness my true self. My shadow form took flight in front of him. Now, I have to make sure he never, ever tells anyone about this._"

**And WTH was that? Nathaniel is ..., that is for you to decide. And Lucas's last name is Halcyon, which is also an album by my favorite artist Ellie Goulding, who also will have two of her songs mentioned in this story, Figure 8 and I Need your Love. Would you trust Nathaniel if he gave you a bottle of white mysterious liquid, and would you continue drinking it? The poison Wolf gave Lucas five chapters back give Lucas troubling dreams and mood swings as a side effect. Anywho,, please review, review, REVIEW this story. It will mean a lot. Tomorrow I will actually have free time so I'm not posting chapters at 10:15 on a Monday night. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	19. Chapter 19: Soul Search

**So sorry about the two day wait of this chapter! I promise Chapter 20: Cry will be uploaded tonight. Today, I reveal what Chapter 20 will be, who Mr. Prartovach is and more, more, more. Enjoy and please stop by my profile and answer my poll.**

I backed away from Dr. Trivial's door in complete shock, putting a hand to my forehead, making sure my pulse, heartbeat and vision were all right. I mean seriously, what did I just witness when I opened the door? It was Nathaniel that I was sure of. But, what the hell was he doing in a Halloween costume as a zombie? Or did I actually see a zombie? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I didn't have time to think clearly. I had to find a drunken friend, who was eleven. I stumbled from his office door and came out into the main hall where I saw maybe fifteen smashers surrounding Master Hand. I stepped on my tiptoes (damn my height) to see Master Hand holding a microphone in his hand. What was the ingenious being that he was, holding a microphone? And what for, because I just had seen the freakiest thing in my life. This needed to be explained. I made my way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, Ness coming through." I said, and apologizing to any peeved smasher I accidentally kicked.

Master Hand gave me an amused glance or something along those lines. "What may I help you with, you pitiful smasher?"

I swallowed my anger. "What's um going on sir?"

Master Hand coughed, pulling the microphone closer to the middle of his palm. "I have a smasher who decided to show us some culture."

I frowned. "Explain what you mean by culture?"

Master Hand rolled his pinkie. "Culture Ness, as in dancing, this smasher will dance a contemporary acrobatic routine."

"Who is the smasher?" I asked. There was a soft tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Lucas, in a sky blue suit, with similar dress pants.

"That smasher is me." Lucas said firmly.

I checked him out, the disbelief registering on my face. "I'm sorry but, you d-dance? How interesting for me to finally know."

Lucas smiled sheepishly. "About that, I also sing. Something I picked up along the way when I was younger, and bored."

I almost wanted to hide from Lucas. He was a boy; I've never seen a boy do anything besides hip-hop or ballroom dancing. "But, what about splits and stuff Lucas? Do you have any idea how hard that hurts a guy?"

Lucas laughed at my concern. "I'll be fine. I'm very flexible; I am agile and have good dexterity Ness. I'll be fine," Then he spun, showing me the costume he was wearing. "How do I look?"

Lucas's polo was not exactly pretty. There were blood stains all over it, dirt and mud and knife marks. The pants were similar. There was a white rose, stained red. This costume seemed to have gone through hell and back. I swallowed the lies I was about to spew.

"It's wonderful Lucas. Why the gore theme?" I lied.

Lucas laughed. "Actually the theme of my dance isn't gore. It is actually about sadness," Then he reached into his jacket pocket; pulling out a slim CD.

"What's that for?" I asked.

Lucas gave it to me. "It's a CD idiot. It has an album on there."

I nearly wanted to slam my face into a brick wall. "Dude, too many surprises. How bored were you in the orphanage?"

Lucas's face darkened slightly. "I wasn't bored. I was simply imaginative Ness and I don't see why you have a problem with it. I'm different, and you just need to learn how to accept it." He spun on his heel and strode away angrily.

I checked the time on the wall. It was three in the afternoon. Maybe I should go back and see if Nathaniel was feeling his normal self. Well, if he did have a normal self that is. I made my way back to Nathaniel's office and knocked once, with a slight tap.

"Come in Ness, come in." Nathaniel's calm voice came from behind the door.

I breathed once, and opened the door. "Hello doctor."

Nathaniel was leaning back against the counter, holding a syringe. I watched as he plunged the syringe into his arm and then he lashed out in pain. When he saw my alarmed face, he laughed pleasantly and then tossed the medicine from the syringe into the trash.

"What you saw Ness is a medicine I take to take care of a….. medical condition that I have. Kind of like blood poisoning and the medicine acts as an antidote." Nathaniel explained.

I sat down on the velvet couch and laid my head back. "Well if you may explain that to me later; I would appreciate. But, I know that I had an appointment and that is why I am here. So let's begin shall we."

Nathaniel sat into his roller chair and took the iconic pencil and notepad out of his lab coat pocket. "Well, when I had Lucas over here about thirty minutes ago, he told me of two dreams he had."

I frowned. "Explain doctor."

Nathaniel pushed the glasses he had up his nose. I blinked. When did he get glasses, and why were his hazel eyes black? "He said that you love the songs Clarity and Figure Eight. Am I correct?"

I nodded. "You are Dr. Trivial, you are."

Nathaniel continued. "Well in one of them; he was at the hospital when he entered a dream where you two were sitting on a park bench. When he had made you turn to him, you had cut it in out like a static picture breaking up. When he left, you began singing the chorus of Clarity. You sang the chorus four times and then you screamed."

I leaned back, my heart pounding. "And what does that mean doctor, I mean that's troubling."

Nathaniel gave a dark chuckle. "Not as troubling as his other dream he had," Due to my blank stare he continued. "Well, here is what happened in that specific dream. You had been kidnapped and stored in this abandoned building. Lucas went to find you and you would call his name, pain and angst in your voice. He had finally found you when you were tied up against a metal pole," Nathaniel's lip turned into a cruel smile, which I didn't see. "_I should lie to him._ You had broken free of your bonds and attacked him with your powers, singing the chorus of Figure Eight. He told me that he loves you more than you love him. And the conclusion of that dream was you killing him by stabbing him and throwing him into a furnace."

The color drained from my face. "He was that specific? My god, Lucas; poor Lucas."

Nathaniel stood and went to a cabinet, opening it to pull out a clear bottle and a glass. "Would you care for some liquid to calm your nerves?"

I nearly wanted to punch the therapist. "That's an alcoholic beverage doctor, vodka to be exact. You trying to give me an illegal drink? Honestly I should report you. You do realize you got Lucas drunk with your actions."

Nathaniel shrugged. "He wanted it. I only gave him maybe two sips which hooked him into liquor. Now the drink did calm his nerves, well it calmed them a little too much."

There was a loud boom from the other side of the door, coming from the main hall. I looked back at Nathaniel. "May I leave sir?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Yes but, before you go, I would like to commend you on not accepting my liquid. Lucas didn't hesitate. And one more thing, I suggest you find some soul searching. Something about Lucas having these dreams about you worries me. You must be doing something that is causing a breakdown of his mind. Be careful Ness, be careful."

I gave a wave. "Bye doctor. I'll talk to you tonight." I opened the door and walked out. And what I just did was to no avail. I was still as confused as shit about what to do next.

* * *

Nathaniel flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number. It didn't even ring. "Mr. Prartovach?"

A coarse voice answered. "Yes it's me Nathaniel, what do you want?"

"I think your last shipment of Vialtone isn't helping me that well. Both boys saw a form of me. And I don't know what to do."

Prartovach growled. "Ugh, god Nathaniel! Why must you be such an idiot?"

Nathaniel blanched. "Oh Mr. Prartovach I'm sorry, I truly am."

Prartovach nearly began to shout. "You have one more chance Nathaniel, and then I'm severing your ties to this world."

Nathaniel was speechless. "May I call you by your first name?"

Prartovach's voice returned. "Sure."

Nathaniel spoke one last time into the phone. "Thank you for all you do for me. Thanks again Wolf."

**Cliffhanger. Nathaniel is not a good person. So, we have Ness Mortmain, Lucas Halcyon, Wolf Prartovach, Nathaniel Trivial and so far that's it. What is Ness's last name from? P.S: My favorite book! Anyway, please review, review, review and tell me what is going to happen in Wolf's First Warning. It is shocking but, not as shocking as chapter twenty-two which I'll spoil. Includes character death. Anyway, review this and poll. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	20. Chapter 20: Cry

**This chapter took awhile to make only because of dance terminology. If you don't know what these terms are I suggest you look them up because I don't have descriptions in here. In this chapter, regular thoughts are in italics and in quotation marks. Song lyrics are bold and in italics. The song Cry that is featured in this chapter is my own. Just not the entire song. Enjoy chapter twenty.**

I made my way back into the main hall where I saw a dim lit stage and Master Hand talking to a crowd. Lucas was about to dance. This ought to be interesting. Then I felt an idea run through my head. I was not going to have any idea of what Lucas would be doing on stage if I didn't have something to look at. I saw Fox on his I Phone and thinking quickly, I snatched it from him.

"Ness like what are you doing?" Fox asked in anger.

"I need to know what Lucas will be doing on stage. Obviously I know nothing about acrobatics or dancing nonetheless." I answered.

Master Hand floated to the center of the stage. "Ladies and gentleman, creatures from other distant lands and inanimate objects that can somehow talk, please welcome Lucas, dancing a contemporary ballet acrobatic routine called Cry."

The lights dimmed and Lucas came out. He had a look of sadness on his face. Was that look real or just for this dance specifically? Then the first sounds of a light piano came into play and Lucas walked onstage. The lyrics began to come and I realized, that this was Lucas singing, a song he made himself. **_Everyone, I have a small little secret._**I turned on the Internet and scrambled to the glossary when Lucas did a front flip down stage, the movement of his body being amazing. **_All the lies and all the hurt I witness_**. Lucas turned into three pirouettes, each turning his leg higher and higher till the smashers around me whistled in awe. **_There are times when our hearts just like to fall. And sometimes we can't survive it all. So you have one thing to do. Cry. _**Then a loud guitar melody burst into my ears as Lucas began running around the stage, doing side aerials or pirouetting with ease. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Lucas was amazing. **_Trying to wash all my fears away, losing my feeling of privacy. The end of my sorrow is soon to come. All of my fears are going to be long gone. _**Lucas stopped and began to allegro. His hands moved from side to side, he caressed his face as the soft melody of piano came back. **_I've seen a lot. I've been through my worst days. Everyone just doesn't feel the same. Then I get ignited with a feeling I have never felt before. The sound of my heartbeat gets overthrown. Because there are times when our hearts like to fall and sometimes we can't survive it all. So you have one thing to do. Just cry. _**Lucas began cart wheeling from the ends of the stage till he did a standing back tuck with perfection. I whistled. Lucas was amazing. Then the sounds began to get heavy, a huge pain was in my head. Something about this song wasn't going so well with my head. Lucas began to pirouette and I counted twenty, thirty turns. The music came back. **_I'm going to cry, cry, and cry! I'm going to lose all that pain, lose all the suffering. I just need to cry, just need to cry. I need to let myself go. I need to meet my perfect lover and cry into their arms. I need to cry. _**Then he began a new pirouette sequence and then I became alarmed. Lucas's hands were glowing yellow; Claus's power was coming in him. I stood panicky, he was about to unleash a monster. **_I'm going to cry, cry, and cry. I'm going to cry. Lose all the pain, lose all the suffering. No more evil, no more angst. I'm going to cry today. Cry, cry, cry, cry, and just continue to cry. I don't want to do anything but, cry. _**Lucas finished his pirouette and then his yellow power blasted from his hands straight into the ceiling. Everyone stood, standing ovation for the boy in the destroyed blue shirt and pants. I finally understood the theme of his costume. Lucas rushed off the stage and I tackled him in a hug.

"Lucas! That was amazing! I'm sorry I ever doubted you." I yelled into his ear.

Lucas removed me from his embrace. "Thanks. I'm glad you liked it."

Pit raced up to his. "Ohmigod Lucas! I want to be an acrobatic now!"

Lucas laughed. "It took a long time for me to learn how to do that Pit, besides the flipping is very rough."

Pit paled a little. "Oh, well anyway great job."

I stifled a chuckle. "Lucas, did you make that song?"

Lucas nodded. "It wasn't the full version of the song however. I can't dance forever. They are usually two minutes long or so."

Then I felt the hand clamp on my shoulder and I jumped. It was Nathaniel. "Lucas, wow. That was amazing. Pure talent and a voice of raw energy. You were excellent."

Lucas blushed. "Why thank you Dr. Trivial."

Suddenly, Marth was behind us. "Lucas, come on to the mess hall. We have something to give you."

Lucas let go of my hand. "All right. I'll be back Ness. Nice to see you Doctor."

When Lucas left, Nathaniel turned me around and held me by the shoulders in a vice grip. "All right Ness. I can't lie to you about what happened earlier this afternoon when you saw me in my office. Tonight, at around ten or so, come by my office. You understand?"

I nodded but, my face was confused. Nathaniel was acting strange. Very, very strange. "Of course Nathaniel. Of course."

Nathaniel let go of me. "Thanks Ness. I'll see you in a few hours." Then he ran off, but he glanced warily at each side and corner, as if he was afraid of being followed.

* * *

Wolf extinguished the pipe and watched as Lucas and some other smashers began making their way towards the lunch hall. "_Well Lucas, I'll admit it. Your dancing skills are formidable and admirable but, dance moves cannot be used to dodge bullets and knifes. I will kill you boy and your skills on a stage won't help you. But, tonight you aren't my target. But, soon, very soon you will be."_

* * *

Pit happily made his way towards the mess hall, and he was humming Lucas's song to himself. Then there was a loud bang. Pit stopped and glanced around. "Is there anyone there?" he called out. No response. Pit shrugged and began walking again when the hand holding a rag of chloroform slammed against his mouth.

**So what is wrong with Nathaniel, what does he want with Ness? And Ohmigod Pit! Poor Pit! Anyway, please review, review, review this chapter and tell me what you think of the song and the dance and if I should include more of that content. Thanks everyone. Love you all.**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	21. Chapter 21: Wolf's First Warning

**Well hey fanfiction lovers! Chapter Twenty one is up. Nathaniel realizes something very shocking and Ness understands Lucas's nightmares a little bit better. Enjoy. Chapter Twenty Two: Spilled Blood will be uploaded soon. **

Pit wanted to scream but, the hand pressed against his mouth made the sound crawl back in his throat. Pit felt his conscious begin to die away as the chloroform began to overwhelm his senses. Pit tried to sense who was dragging him but, he could only see fur, white and rough. Pit widened his eyes in realization. His attacker was Wolf, the slimy bastard. Wolf leaned into Pit's ear and whispered a crude warning.

"Tell the PSI user that I will kill him in promptly two weeks. He will die by the elements, fire, water, electricity, and ice. He will lose his soul on that day and he will have no reason but, die." Wolf whispered. Then he let go and retreated into the darkness and Pit breathed heavy.

Pit began to pant, panicky thoughts running through his mind. "_My god, what did I just hear? Wolf wants to kill Lucas. That would explain why he got shot, why Lucas got shot. The poisoning; it all makes sense. But, wait; didn't Wolf run away like three days ago? How did he get in the castle? Lucas is in danger!" _Pit leaned against a wall and pressed his hands against his shocked face. Then that was when Pit lost his sanity.

* * *

The latest swig of Coke when down my throat with a sweet taste of sugar when Lucas lumbered over to me, well by doing a side aerial. I really didn't understand why Lucas got so many parties but, he is somewhat famous by smasher means. Ever since that power of Claus obliterated Captain Falcon on the Battlefield, more people took notice of the wiry, timid eleven year old Lucas Halcyon. I looked up what halcyon was and it meant tranquility which made me laugh. Lucas's life was no way peaceful.

"Lucas, I can't believe what you did out there!" I exclaimed, throwing my arm around him.

Lucas frowned. "Well before that, you pissed me off. Don't you remember?"

I nearly sprayed soda out of my nose. "About that… well it was before I realized how talented you were."

Lucas scowled a little. "I'm surprised at how no one was paying attention to the power shooting from my hands. Even more surprised at Captain Falcon. He didn't ask any questions because I know that he knows about the power."

I shrugged. "Captain Falcon is a little dumb in the head sometimes. He is wired for battle but, out of the arena he doesn't care for many mysteries like that unless it deals with murder or something bounty hunter wise."

Lucas took a swig of water. "What did Dr. Trivial want with you?"

I set my cup down. "I don't know. He wanted to talk to me. Thing is I don't know him." I lied, well sort of.

Lucas rubbed his chin. "About those dreams I told you about Ness… well I don't think me and you should have those thoughts about each other anymore."

I nearly dropped my glass on the floor. "Why not?"

Lucas simply shrugged. "Well because for one, I am having _nightmares _of you killing me, of you dying, of me dying. Stuff like that. That's why I'm in therapy with Dr. Trivial."

I felt a small rise of panic in my heart. "Lucas, when did you have these nightmares exactly?"

Lucas had to think about it. "The day I was in the hospital till now. So about four days or so. Why do you ask?"

I might have sounded crazy if the event hadn't occurred. "I think that poison in your drink first made your heart stop, "killing" you. Then as you awoke, you were plagued with nightmares that dealt with one of us losing each other or both of us dying. Now on how to get it out of you is a different story and I don't know the answer. Maybe some powerful magic or something."

This made Lucas rub his chin. "I think you are right."

Marth came up to us, a frown on his face. "Have any of you seen Pit? He said he was coming by then he hasn't showed up."

I tilted my head a little. "Did he go up to the dorm?"

Marth shook his head in assent. "No. I checked and he wasn't there. I have bad feeling he had what happened to me."

Lucas held a hand up. "Are you saying that you think Wolf attacked Pit? Pit is an angel for crying out loud. Wolf would be stupid if he were to do so."

I put Lucas's hand down. "We still need to find him Lucas. It's not good for a smasher to just vanish off the compound."

Marth turned around. "Well then come on lads, let's go find an angel."

When we were walking up I saw Nathaniel. His glasses were red, his teeth slightly blackened at the tips. I needed to ask him later on what was happening to him. Lucas's eyes lightened when he saw the therapist.

"Doctor Trivial!" Lucas called.

Nathaniel strode over. "Hello Lucas and hello Ness. Lucas has told me a lot about you," He winked. "Now what are you guys doing?"

"Trying to find Pit," I said. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, not knowing who I was talking about. "The angel."

Nathaniel nodded. "Ah. I understand. May I help you?"

Marth shrugged. "More the merrier. Sure."

Well we didn't have to search far. We found Pit all right, and I was genuinely horrified by what I saw. Pit was against a corner, rocking back and forth. Raw fear was in his eyes, and dark circles were like ornaments. Pit's hair was a mess and scratched against the wall were the words Fire, Water, Electricity, and Ice. That made my skin crawl. I crouched near the angel.

"Pit, what's wrong?" I asked gently. We all kneeled.

Pit turned his head so fast we all jumped. "Lucas, you need to be careful. Someone is out to kill you, and he plans on burning you, drowning you, electrocuting you, and freezing you till you die!"

Nathaniel crossed his eyebrows. "Did this person tell you their name?"

Pit shook his head, rocking his body back and forth. "I knew who it was immediately when I was attacked. His name was Wolf. Wolf Prartovach."

Nathaniel paled. "Excuse me everyone but, I need to take care of something." Then he abruptly stood and raced off towards his office.

I drew my attention back towards Pit. "Did Wolf tell you anything else?"

Pit shook his head. "No. I just had to tell him. But, something is wrong with me Ness. I feel hollow."

Marth stood. "I'll get him to Dr. Mario. You and Lucas go back to the party or something. Actually, go to Master Hand. Wolf might still be here."

He ran off and I looked at Lucas. "What did I tell you?! I told you he had something worse for you than a shooting or a poisoning. He plans on torturing you to draw out Claus's power."

Lucas shook his head. "We will deal with how I will stay alive later. Right now we need to find Master Hand. We need to find him before someone else dies, before someone else gets hurt. Before anymore chaos can be dealt."

I nodded. "Right. I feel bad for Pit. And now Dr. Trivial is starting to scare me as well."

Lucas began running. "Come on Ness, we have got to get to Master Hand!"

I breathed in annoyance. "Oh god! Why must this always happen?" And then I ran off after Lucas, not knowing that soon, very soon; blood would be spilled.

**Hmmmmm, what did Nathaniel realize? And who is going to die? As I mentioned earlier, there is character death in the next chapter. Sorry for any fans of certain characters but, I need something to make it work. Now on chapter twenty, Cry. That song is my own, on an album that came up with eleven songs on it. I have lyrics and all of that stuff, but; I need to record it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and review this as well. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	22. Chapter 22: Spilled Blood

**Chapter Twenty Two is here! Prepare for character death. The first one out of three. I'm sad to have this character let go but, hey, stuff happens. If you don't like character death, I suggest you don't read this chapter. Enjoy chapter twenty two, Spilled Blood.**

Nathaniel paced his office, thoughts running through his head. "_Wolf would kill a simple eleven year-old? Why? Yes, I realize that Lucas isn't exactly straight in the head but, just murdering a simple minded kid? I need to do something but, what," _His eyes lit up on the paper and phone. "_First off I need to tell Ness about what I really am and how I got to know Wolf and all. Then I will call the police. After all, I know where he is hiding." _He sat down and began to write. He wrote his entire message in the matter of a minute. Then he heard the door slam. He spun around in his chair and stared horrified as Wolf Prartovach entered the room.

"Oh doctor, how troubling must you be?" Wolf asked, his voice dangerously calm.

Nathaniel felt the color leave his face and his blood became chilled. "You lied to me Wolf. You told me that it was a science experiment. Not so you could murder an eleven year-old!"

Wolf clucked his tongue in disgust. "Nathaniel, it is not your concern. My business with the boy is far more than you know. He possesses something that I need. You might have seen it perhaps, when he was doing his pirouettes on stage."

Nathaniel felt his mind run. "You mean the yellow aura? I thought that was special effects."

Wolf shook his head no. "No my dear Nathaniel, that was not special effects but, a power deep inside the boy. He cheated me out of it when he was four years old, seven years ago. I will NOT let the chance run through my fingers again!" Wolf snarled.

Nathaniel stood. "But, killing him is way too far Mr. Prartovach. He's eleven! Why must you kill him?"

Wolf sneered. "The only way to obtain his power is by touching him when he is in a dying state. It was rightfully mine!"

Nathaniel crumpled the note in his hand. Wolf raised an eyebrow. "This paper is nothing."

Wolf paced the room. "You are going to tell the older boy, Ness; about yourself and me I suppose. I can't allow you to do that."

Nathaniel stood taller. "And how are you going to stop me exactly Mr. Prartovach?" He said smugly.

Wolf shook his head. "Oh boy, you just don't understand do you. I'm afraid I have no more need for you." Then he pulled the knife from his waist.

* * *

"Wolf is here in the mansion Master Hand!" Lucas blurted.

Master Hand raised a finger in surprise as we burst into his study. "What?" he asked horrified.

"He attacked Pit! And then threatened Lucas." I said.

Master Hand came from behind the desk. "Get everyone to look for that murderous canine." Then we all stopped when I heard a familiar man scream. It was Nathaniel.

"Was that Dr. Trivial?" Lucas asked cautiously.

I nodded. "Yeah. Lucas let's go check on him."

Lucas and I bolted from the door and I was surprised to see Lucario and Link with as well. Link looked at us. "You heard him didn't you?"

I nodded. "I don't like what I heard."

Lucario shook his head gravely. "Neither of us liked what we heard."

I was the first one to find the door. Lucas came up panting. "How did you know the office was here?"

I decided not to lie. "I've been having therapy with him for the past week."

Lucas protested. "Why did you lie to me?"

Lucario held up a paw. "That's not important."

I tried the lock, it was jammed. Link kicked down the door. "Nathaniel? Are you in here?"

The room wasn't in disarray. The room was nice and neat. All the papers were fine, a syringe was on the counter and Nathaniel was sleeping on the velvet couch. I gently touched the doctor and he didn't move. I rolled him over on his back and then we all screamed. There was a knife in his throat, blood spilling out onto the lab coat. Dr. Trivial was dead, very. I puked on to spot and Link paled. Then I noticed the piece of paper crumpled in his hands. I gently opened the crumpled fist and withdrew the paper. Lucario came forward and removed the knife with a sickening sound. Link closed his eyes and took off the stained lab coat.

Lucas rushed forward, tears now in his eyes. "Ness, what are you holding?"

I frowned, backing away from the corpse. "It's a note from him. He must have committed suicide Lucas."

Lucas unfurled the paper and began to read aloud. "Dear Lucas and Ness, patients 109 and 110. My name is Dr. Nathaniel Trivial. I am a thirty five year old man out of Scotland. I began my job as a therapist at the age of twenty, right out of high school. Eight years ago, I met a man named Wolf Prartovach who I entrusted as a patient. One day Wolf did something to me that would change my life forever. He had given me a poison which would turn me into a vampire if I didn't take a medicine called Vialtone every four hours. You both saw me in a state of my transformation and I'm glad you never saw the rest. When I found out about Wolf trying to kill Lucas, I knew I had to cut my ties with him. But, I know he will be coming for me. I never knew I was friends with a cold blooded killer. One thing to mention. There is someone named Malachite in the mansion and Wolf told me how the person wants to kill Lucas, and now I know that Malachite and Wolf are working together. Find Malachite as soon as you can and please forgive me." Signed in fancy manuscript was Nathaniel Trivial.

I looked up from the note first, my heart beat going at rapid speed. "Oh my god Lucas! We've been seeing a cohort of Wolf's for the past week, telling him what was happening in our lives. And then he killed himself when he realized what he had done."

Link came out after he had sent Nathaniel's body away. "It wasn't a suicide Lucas. He was murdered by Wolf," He twirled the knife that had been lodged in Nathaniel's throat. "This knife has Wolf Prartovach written in the handle."

I felt a burning fury inside me and I punched a wall as hard as I could. "I am going to kill that beast! He murdered him, murdered him for no good reason!"

Lucas didn't share my anger in how I was doing it. "Yeah, I agree you kill Wolf but, not to avenge Nathaniel. He was working with him! Plus, Malachite is still here!"

That drew Link's attention. "Who's Malachite?"

"Some person who has been helping Wolf with trying to kill Lucas." I explained.

Lucario and Link walked down the stairs. "I suggest you guys get some rest or something. We are taking Nathaniel to Master Hand to bury him."

Lucas trudged off to bed but, I grabbed his arm. Lucas gave me a look of surprise. "What do you need Ness?"

I swallowed, a terrible realization coming to me. "I think you were right about Link. Malachite is in the mansion still. You want to know why? Because Malachite is Link!"

**I wonder how Ness believes Malachite is Link. He is correct though. And what do you think of Nathaniel's death? Do you think he deserved to die? You can state your thoughts in the reviews as the next part of the story comes posted. This part of the story which was Chapters 16-22 were called Therapy is Screwed. Please review, review, review and eagerly expect chapter twenty three later today. Love you all! **

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	23. Chapter 23: Hard Goodbyes

**Here is chapter twenty three, Hard Goodbyes. Due, to a reviewer on chapter 22, I decided to explain how Nathaniel became a vampire and why. I actually started crying writing the end of this chapter, thinking of any loved one I might still have to lose. I hope you all enjoy. Please go to my bio and look at the ten future stories I plan to post! Any comments on them will happen to get them uploaded faster, and please also do the poll. Have fun reading the longest chapter of Cross Examined. **

Weirdly, even though with what had happened with Nathaniel getting killed by Wolf, and all the betrayals and the thought at Link being Malachite; I still got a very good night sleep. All the while knowing that death could have been right in front of my door. I had a dream that night, a pleasant one. It had Nathaniel in it and he was clothed in white, not his lab coat but, a robe. He was laughing and singing a song I never had heard of, in Italian. He seemed so happy, so relaxed. His hazel eyes were now like radiating bulbs of sun and I felt happy for him. He was now at peace, no longer having his soul tainted by Wolf Prartovach. I felt a burning hatred toward him, this time it growing even stronger. But, on the matter of Link being Malachite still confused me. Even I didn't know, and I wasn't going to trust my judgment either. When I think about it though, it makes me hard to believe otherwise. Link did have Wolf's phone number, the only smasher to do so. Wolf did get in the mansion but, no one knows how. Link was the first one who spoke when we found out Marth was missing. He was the first to hear Nathaniel scream, and he was the first in Wolf's room the day of the poisoning which also led me to believe that Link knew about Wolf all along, due to the fact that I saw him send Wolf into the wall only to let him escape later when Zelda and I came in. It didn't add up, but, then yet again; not everyone is who they say they are. I shivered. I had known Link for fifteen years and to know that he was with a murderer who is still out there and lying about it just makes it unsettling. And then we were told by Master Hand at the crack of dawn that we were having a funeral for Nathaniel, which was to happen precisely at noon. Lucas aroused me and when I rubbed my eyes I saw he had tears sliding down his cheek.

"Lucas, why are you crying?" I asked stupidly.

Lucas hiccupped. "Because, the thought of Wolf killing Nathaniel. And that Nathaniel was a vampire. A vampire Ness. Nathaniel craved blood but, no he gets it instead by getting a knife sunk into his throat. He just wanted to escape Wolf's treacherous claws but, he couldn't before it was too late."

I let Lucas sob in my arms. "Lucas, stop crying. Please just try and stop. Think about something else," I breathed heavily. "_Wolf, I hope you know what you've done. I hope you realize that this will come back to haunt you." _I thought telepathically. I waited. Wolf was about to get a message.

* * *

Wolf stopped reading his book when the thought entered his brain. Who was it from? Wolf frowned. "_Of course I know what I've done. And I can't simply revive the man either though. He simply knew too much and I had to kill him. Simple as that. Do I regret it? Not one bit Ness. I will simply move on to the next obstacle in the way and kill that person if I must. I will kill you, Marth, Pit, even Link if I must to get to Lucas. No one will deprive me again." _Wolf thought. Then Wolf closed his book, now disturbed that Ness could telepathically talk to him. He stood, and grabbed the knife off the nightstand, remembering the day he poisoned Nathaniel. It was a cold, frigid day in December, and Wolf had come to see Nathaniel from the nightmares that had plagued him, when he had seen Link send an arrow through Claus's heart. Nathaniel listened to everything Wolf said, not knowing that what he was saying was actually true. Wolf remembered the flashback too vividly.

"So how long has this dream been troubling you Mr. Prartovach?" Nathaniel asked, leaning back against his chair.

Wolf, slightly younger looking took a sip of the black coffee he made. "For a year doctor. For a year."

Nathaniel frowned. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Wolf shuddered. "It was so real doctor, just pulling back the bow and firing. The kid fell in seconds, in front of a younger boy."

Nathaniel wrote some stuff down on a notepad. "And do you know these boys in the dream, Mr. Prartovach?"

Wolf shook his head in assent. "No Dr. Trivial, I don't," Then, on purpose, he knocked over the coffee cup. "Oh shit. Doctor I'm sorry."

Nathaniel leaned in to pick the cup up when Wolf removed the syringe from his jacket sleeve. Wolf rose his arm and jabbed the syringe into Nathaniel's neck. Nathaniel howled in pain, sending the coffee mug into the wall which shattered. Wolf simply stood and slammed Nathaniel against the wall, muffling his cries.

"Shhh doctor. Be quiet. Nothing is happening." Wolf shushed.

Nathaniel began turning red. "What did you do to me? What did you plunge into my neck?"

Wolf grinned. "A simple injection of a medicine known on my world called Moonverge."

Nathaniel began to cough. "What does the medicine do?"

Wolf dropped the therapist onto the tile, Nathaniel banging his head against the floor. "Turns you into a vampire."

Nathaniel looked up. "What?" He didn't say anything else when he screamed, so loud that Wolf had cover his ears. Nathaniel began to literally transform in front of Wolf's eyes. Nathaniel's teeth began to get sharper, and longer. Soon there were long fangs stretching out of Nathaniel's mouth. Nathaniel's eyes turned into lava and he screamed. Black boils and red marks began to erupt on his skin, each spewing blood down his arms and legs. Nathaniel's hair turned to an ashy color. In seconds, Nathaniel had turned from a human into a vampire, with wings. Wolf took a step back to admire his work. He was hideous, yet beautiful. Nathaniel was enraged.

"Look at what you did to me! Make me turn back!" Nathaniel growled.

Wolf simply shook his head. "Sadly, it doesn't work that way doctor," He tossed a small vial and syringe of purple liquid. "This is an antidote called Vialtone. Take it now and you'll turn back to normal. Then you need to take it every four hours when you are awake. When you are asleep, nothing happens."

Nathaniel was breathless. "Why did you do this to me Wolf?"

Wolf leaned into the therapist's gleaming eyes. "Because I am going to use you for something doctor. You have something big in your future," Then without warning, Wolf delivered a winding punch to Nathaniel's jaw, sending him crumpling to the floor. "But, first I need to get you out of here."

The flashback dissipated. Wolf shook his head, trying to get the vision out of his mind. "_For fifteen years, Nathaniel was able to keep his disease under control. Then, when he finds out about my plans to kill an eleven year old, he has a change of heart. It was enjoyable to watch him thrash out as I made my way up his chest, sinking the knife farther in till his neck was an oozing raw mass of flesh. He even tried to stop me. Pathetic he was, and pathetic he will stay." _

* * *

I was sitting in the chair, in the front row of the funeral when Wolf's thought came to me and I almost wanted to scream. How dare he, how dare he not regret the fact that he killed Nathaniel. He had stabbed him in the chest, and then sawed him till he reached his neck. That was gruesome and from the way Wolf had returned his message, he sounded happy about it! Master Hand floated up to the podium, and spoke into the microphone.

"We are about to put Mr. Trivial into the ground. Would anyone care to say a few words?" Master Hand asked.

Lucas and I both stood, simultaneously, as if an electric current raced through us. "We would both like to speak a few words." Lucas said his voice hollow.

I made my way up to the podium, pressed the mic to make sure it was working and said what I thought that needed to be said. "I speak for Lucas and me when I say that Nathaniel Trivial didn't deserve to die. Even though he was in league with Wolf to some extent and had a minor problem about him, he still didn't deserve to lose his life. He had found out about Wolf's plan to murder Lucas and was going to make a cut with his ties to the lupine. But, Wolf got to him first, and struck him down before Lucas, Lucario, Link, or I could do anything. Rest in peace doctor, and may your work guide us all." I said.

I trudged down and Lucas decided not to say anything. Master Hand floated back to his spot. "Alright everyone, we will be loading the casket into the ground now." Then using magic, the casket was lifted into the air, and slowly, but steadily put into the dirt.

The entire congregation dissembled and began to go back up to the mansion but, Lucas and I stood standing out there. I looked solemnly at the casket. It was a beautiful mix of gold and red, the line of the coffin lined in velvet. There were azalea flowers blooming on the head of the casket, each with a sliver of white, representing his lab coat. And on the inside, Nathaniel's wounds had been cleaned, the knife discarded. He was in a pure white coat, and black pants, a pencil on his ear, a notepad in his right fist. It was as if he was sleeping.

I felt the tears coming. "Nathaniel, why couldn't you have told me this earlier? You couldn't have mentioned what was wrong with you, the moment I saw you? You had to wait till you found out about what he was planning? If you had spoken up earlier, this wouldn't have happened!" I began to cry.

Lucas comforted me by pulling me into a hug. "Just let it out Ness, come on buddy."

I hiccupped. "Wolf is a nasty son of a bitch Lucas. He deserves death, he does! He has cheated the system of life more than once and he brought an innocent stranger into the mess and killed him!"

Lucas began to sing. "When the moon has risen, all the tears we have cried disappear. The sun comes out to shine; a brand new day is here. The emotional problems have faded into distant memories. And all you have to do is look ahead, and see the shining road before us. All you have to do is let me hold you. Just cry, just cry. Cry in my arms tonight."

I felt the tears slide down my cheek, the heavy breathing in my chest. "I wish this would just end Lucas, I wish we could just have a normal life!"

Lucas shushed me. "Be quiet Ness. No more talking. Just cry. I won't leave your side Ness. I promise. I'm here for you, and always will be."

The together, we both watched the sunset, both of us in a form of love.

**Awwwww, I love this chapter's ending. Told you why I cried. Anywho, on to the characters. Wolf is one messed up animal, wouldn't you agree. Lucas and Ness are getting closer and closer with each tragedy. Pit might be insane, Marth might be a female and Link just might be Malachite but, who knows. Please review, review, review this and also view my other Super Smash Bros Fanfiction stories on my profile. They are one-shots called Blazing Woods and Hush Little Angel. I would also like to give a shout out to Foxxel, Cobalt Corsair, Old Justice, Psychic Karate, and Smasher G. Without them, I wouldn't be making this story, and of course all of my fellow fans. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	24. Chapter 24: Released Anger

**Here is the glorious, very long chapter 24: Released Anger. This is one of the more controversial chapters in the story for it deals with bullying, revenge, and comfort. There is a poll on my bio about your favorite character from this story and currently I only have five voters, (six votes) and I would love some more. I will be posting stuff slower for a while due to other stories that need to be put on this site. ENJOY. **

I was really getting sick and tired of the tears. Honestly, I just couldn't stop crying although apparently I had already cried all of my tears into Lucas's arms last night. The boy even carried me up to our dorm and put me in my bed. I must have been light as a feather considering, that Lucas isn't very strong. I felt the warmth of his hands and the silky, ticklish feeling of his lemonade hair gently rubbing my face and then the warm kiss on my head when he knew I needed sleep. At eight o' clock at night. I was that winded. Then when I woke up in the morning, Lucas had gotten me breakfast from the mess hall and I had breakfast in bed. That wasn't the only surprise Lucas had in store for me however. I was taking a good swig of OJ when he gave me the amazing, yet shocking news.

"ME and YOU are in a DOUBLE BATTLE TODAY!" Lucas squealed.

I spewed juice everywhere, the orange liquid not tainting the bed sheet which wasn't going to keep Peach happy. "Are you serious?" I asked.

Lucas nodded excitedly. "It's on the door. The bad part is that we are doing a tag team against Ganondorf and Bowser."

I spewed juice again. Damn my spit takes. "Holy crap. That's ridiculous, awesome, and homicidal in one. We'll get murdered or vice versa."

Lucas dropped to the ground. "I would prefer the vice versa to be honest."

I dropped my tray onto my night stand. "Trust me, we all would prefer vice versa."

Lucas was already dressed for battle, well sort of. I was still in pajamas. He slid on his watch. "You need to shower and then make your way to the battlefield. We start our game in about fifteen minutes. I'll see you there." Lucas said, running away.

I watched him run off, my heart fluttering again. I kicked myself. I didn't need personal feelings to get in the way. Right now, Lucas and I had a reputation, a reputation we had to fulfill or we could be black balled in the world of Smash. I slid into the shower and I began to think, think about what had happened over last week. I had a malevolent shiver slide down my back when I realized that this was a week since Lucas got poisoned and that the freaking week before that he got shot. Bad luck for Lucas on Mondays. Still surprised me how the little bastard was alive. In ten minutes I was dressed and ready to go. When I arrived at the entrance to the stadium with Lucas, Ganondorf and Bowser were giving us glares, cracking their knuckles and doing obvious stuff indicating that we were dead meat. Lucas was just standing there with a silly grin on his face, oblivious to the fact that they were giving us death signals.

"Hey idiot, do you ever stop crying or smiling?" Ganondorf taunted towards Lucas.

Lucas's smile broke and his eyes turned red, I saw yellow wisps of power circulate around his fingertips. "And Ganondorf, can you ever change your appearance so you aren't the hideous old hag that dares even talk to me?"

Ganondorf's face turned purple but, Bowser held him back. "Ganon, you look silly as f*** arguing with an eleven year-old. Have some maturity. Just because you are the king of darkness doesn't mean you can pick a fight with any runt you see. Besides, that's my job."

I had walked up, noticed what was happening and immediately came to Lucas's defense. "May I ask what you two prissy girls are doing? Oh, that's right. Taunting an eleven year-old like the immature adults you are. Please, Ganondorf just retire already. You are like a thousand years-old getting beat by a rejected Christmas elf from the North Pole. Just bad reputation mister."

Ganondorf began to step menacingly towards me when Lucas removed the wooden stick from his back pocket. "You touch him outside of this arena and I will blow your brains out with a wooden stick. Bowser over here already knows how hard this hurts and just because I look innocent and dumb, and stupid doesn't mean I'm a simple walkover that can be distracted with milk and cookies. I can, and will mess with your face if you hurt Ness outside of this arena."

"Why you little bloody-"Ganondorf growled. He was cut off when Master Hand came floating in.

"Alright everyone, you ready? I want to see blood and lots of it; I want to see cruel action and rated M cussing. Are you ready?"

Ganondorf gave me the evil eye. "Oh yes Master Hand, I'm ready."

Bowser nodded. "Let's get these sparks flying."

I felt a blue tingling as we dropped onto the stage, and I heard Master Hand's infamous commentary. I saw the crowd cheer in excitement at the notion of two PSI brothers working together to overcome the enemies of darkness. Then, when the loud alarm was sounded to let us fly at each other, I knew; hell would break lose.

* * *

Wolf perched on the roof of the mansion, squinting through the binoculars. "_Sometimes I wonder how Lucas continues on living. I mean, Link shot him in the abdomen on purpose and he was healed for that so it is an exception. But, the poisoning? How did he survive that? Link even called me to say he was dead and then suddenly, he's alive. I mean, I know I did tell Link that he wasn't dead, but what made him spring to life? I heard that Ness kissed him but, come on. Sleeping Beauty was fantasy, which has never happened in real life," _Wolf shivered. _"Something happened to me last night Ness, I'm being plagued by nightmares again, ones of Nathaniel. I think I do regret what happened but, still nonetheless I can't change the past. _

* * *

I heard the sound of the bomb before I saw it. I ducked as it exploded above me, the heat searing my back. I saw Lucas dive under Bowser's legs, sending a PK Freeze under him. Bowser let out a pleasured yelp, as the cool ice chilled his reptilian skin. Then I saw Ganondorf lunge for me and I swung my bat into his chest. He toppled and Bowser grabbed him. I was getting tired. Very tired. We had been battling for nearly ten minutes each of us gaining damage with a cumulative of 700%. Lucas's breathing began to change.

"I'm getting tired Ness, why can't we just give up?" he complained. Ganondorf looked up.

"What, so you can quit this battle and go cry like you always do?" Ganondorf sneered.

I felt Lucas's grip on my arm tighten, I saw a fist form. "Ganon, stop. You don't know what you're doing."

Ganondorf removed his cape. "No, I won't stop. Go ahead Lucas, fall into the net, like a baby you are; run away and cry into your pillow. Then you'll have your gay boyfriend come and cuddle with you and kiss you're wimpy, pathetic ass. Then you'll come out with him, holding each other's hands. I know you boy. You are worthless, pathetic, and will always be a cry baby. Go die, you horrible queer freak!"

Bowser eyed Lucas nervously. "Ganon, I really think you should stop."

Lucas took a valid step forward. "You stop talking to me like that."

Ganondorf laughed. "And what are you going to do about it? I'm a king of evil and control powers beyond any psychic shit you can form. You can't do anything."

Lucas let go of my arm. "I said SHUT UP!"

Ganondorf pulled out his sword, the tip radiating dark magic. "You come one step towards me, and I'll slice your body into ribbons."

Lucas gave a wry smile. "I don't need to; I just have to get you away from me."

I tried to stop him. "Lucas please don't do this."

Lucas delivered a punch to my throat and I staggered, to the stage. "NO! I will not be told what to do!"

Ganondorf laughed evilly. "Ha, puny boy. Anger won't solve anything."

Lucas turned to face the warlock. "No, but this WILL!"

I stared in awe, my breathing ragged from his punch as Lucas began to glow, his entire body began to glow an odd orange. Yellow wisps of fire formed at his hands and began circling him like a vortex. This was new, really new. The crowd rose in alarm. Ganondorf didn't look impressed and then watched as a panicked Bowser went lunging for the safety net.

"You can't do anything, you hopeless queer." Ganondorf taunted.

Lucas's eyes exploded in yellow flame. "I said BE QUIET!"

Lucas released the power from his hands and a tornado of aura rocketed from his body. Ganondorf backed up in surprise but, soon was swept into the fluorescent twister. I heard a scream, like a little girl as Ganondorf was flung to the other side of the stage. Lucas stomped towards him, and willed his body a foot from the air.

"I will make you pay for those words!" Lucas yelled in anger.

He slammed Ganondorf into the stage wall, again and again and again. I heard bones cracking, blood splattering onto the stage. Lucas began to have a fury burn inside him, now an actual wildfire was raging. Lucas sent Ganondorf across the stage again and then to my horror, he began pulling Ganondorf's arm off, he was going to rip off his arm.

"LUCAS STOP!" I screamed. I flung myself towards him, sending a punch to his gut. Ganondorf dropped like a rock onto the stage. Lucas was on the ground, his body steaming.

He rose up from the ground, clutching his head. "Ohhh, what happened Ness?" he asked groggily.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "You just kicked Ganondorf's ass Lucas, and you kicked it pretty well. Too well."

Lucas frowned. "What are you talking about?"

I pointed to where there were sear marks in the stage. Wisps of yellow fire were still burning. "You completely lost it on Ganondorf. He was calling you some names, and being a complete asshole. I warned him to stop and he didn't. He got what he deserved. Well, at least I think he did."

Lucas pressed his hand against his forehead. "Oh no. Claus told me that would never happen to me."

I frowned. "What? What does that have to do with your brother?"

Lucas looked up, a look of realization hitting his features. "It's called a Flare. For the power I have. You create a destructive wave of PSI power that obliterates everything. It makes the user glow orange."

I nodded. "You were glowing orange, and you used yellow fire. Lucas, it was amazing."

Lucas smiled and then his face turned to horror. "Ness, look out!"

I turned in surprise and then I took a step back as Ganondorf leaped towards me, his mouth in an open wide scream, his body bloody. I was defenseless. Lucas dived in front of me, and then clicked his watch. I watched in amazement as his watch began to turn into a mega, bronze shield, it spanning at least three feet. Ganondorf's face turned from rage to surprise as his fist slammed into the shield, sending him flying into the safety net. I heard the crowd cheer, and Master Hand say what an amazing, yet cheatable win we just did. I looked at Lucas in awe.

"What was that?" I asked.

Lucas clicked his watch. "It's a watch, remember. Claus gave it to me the day before he died. You click the silver button here and it turns into an impenetrable shield. I did say it was a powerful weapon."

I wanted to laugh. "Yeah, you said that. I thought it would be a sword or something. Not a shield that is the size of me." Then the blue surrounded me and we were transported back to the outside rim. I saw fans running towards us. Lucas turned towards me.

"Um, why don't we go get some lunch? To escape the monster that is those fans over there?" Lucas suggested nervously.

"Sure. I like that." I agreed and then together, laughing; we sprinted down the hallway.

Wolf removed the binoculars from his eyes again and then jumped down from the roof. "_I must say Lucas; you have grown into a remarkable smasher. I was foolish to doubt you. It seems your power is controlled by anger. True anger is a force that can't be stopped. But, I'll find a way around your shield. I always do. The power you have will only protect you so far, and once I remove the safeguards you have, you'll be a helpless kid, that has no defense left. And then I will kill you. In front of everyone you love. Be careful Lucas, the clock is ticking."_

* * *

**... Well Ganondorf got what he deserved didn't he? Tell me in the review if you think what happened to him was right. I love that one line Master Hand has. He just wants a good show, a really good show. Lucas's arsenal of weapons is huge, he has PSI powers, Claus's power, a watch that turns into a freaking shield. Bowser was smart in the chapter to run away. Sadly, I will only be posting one chapter for the next few days because I will be starting Subspace Reawakening! :-) If you like this story, I suggest you read the other one. This story has grown into a phenomenal project. Chapter Twenty-Five of Cross Examined: Extreme Mario Kart will be uploaded tomorrow and Chapter 1 of Subspace Reawakening will be up tomorrow. In my last review where I told you what the chapters were, I had Tag Team Owns. Well obviously it wasn't the same, because the material sounds more fitting to Released Anger and Ness didn't do that much fighting. Anyway, after that boring message, PLEASE REVIEW this story and also look at my one-shots and poll on my biography. Yet again, I will shout out to Foxxel, Smasher G, Psychic Karate, Old Justice, Cobalt Corsair and everyone else who is viewing my story. And one more thing. One of my reviewers, Anonymous for chapters 22 and 23, I just want to say thank you. I needed something for chapter 23 and your idea gave me something to put down. Without you, everyone on this site wouldn't be getting this chapter. Thank you all. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover **


	25. Chapter 25: Mario Kart Extreme

**Hey everybody! SO SORRY about the wait you had to endure for the past two days. This is chapter 25: Mario Kart Extreme. Sadly, tomorrow I can't update since I have a fun day with my friends and family planned. Very sorry. Enjoy chapter twenty five!**

Due to the fact that Lucas had totally destroyed Ganondorf on the battlefield left us with a certain feeling of displeasure. Sure I was happy about the victory (who wouldn't?) but, that problem was that no one, not one living soul on the planet would leave us alone. And I was getting pissed. Finally I had to open the door and scream at everyone to go away. Popo and Nana were already asleep, Lucas was trying to listen to something and I was peacefully trying to read. Well, not with these people at our door. Pit had given me the bird, such a good quality for an angel to flip me off and also he was fourteen. I forgot about that. When I slammed the door shut, Lucas looked up from his MP3 player.

"Dude, just chill." Lucas scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to get people off our backs Lucas. Unless you want people hammering on your door at midnight, then I suggest you let me do what I want."

Lucas shrugged. "You are getting off on the wrong foot with me Ness. We have seen more than we can handle and now you are going to bitch at me because I need to you calm down? You have gotten mad at me for stuff way worse than that."

I frowned. The boy was right. I looked at the digital clock. "It is nearly midnight; I suggest we get to bed."

Lucas turned off the MP3 player. "I get it. You are trying to make me shut up by going to bed. I understand."

"Ex-ex-excuse me? What did you just say?" I sputtered.

Lucas threw his covers up, dropped his shorts, threw off his shirt and hopped into bed. "You heard me correctly. You just don't want to believe it. Now go to bed so you don't stay up for the next twelve hours pondering over what I just said. Goodnight." Lucas said curtly, and then he turned the light off and fell asleep. And I was speechless.

I shrugged. The kid was right. Better listen to him then, as if he knew what was really true. I didn't want to admit that Lucas was right. It always leads to embarrassment by him and maybe Pit or someone. Pit seemed to gain his sanity back, after that harrowing ordeal two nights ago. I shivered, the room aura beginning to get colder. It had only been two days since I had seen the dead body of Nathaniel, the silver knife in his throat. "_Stop. Stop thinking about it. You weren't really close with the doctor. It is none of your concern now. Now all you have to do is avenge him. Nothing more." _When I banished the thought from my mind, I lay my head down on my pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Wolf screamed as he bolted upright from his bed. He fumbled for the bedside lamp and threw the covers off. He hopped up and began to rub his arms down his side, muttering. "It was just a dream Wolfy, you are still alive. No one killed you, no one has hurt you. You're fine, you are fine," Wolf muttered to himself. He shook his head roughly, trying to get the image of him lying on the ground, the same knife he used to kill Nathaniel with in his throat, the therapist towering over him, a look of pure joy on his face. Wolf slapped himself hard, trying to get back into reality. "_I am being haunted by the death of this therapist. Why? He had good reasons to die! I even told Ness that. The psychic bastard must have cursed me with nightmares, just like Lucas did when Link killed his brother. I hope they are happy inside their little mansion but, it won't protect them for long!" _Wolf thought. He got back into a bed, snuggling into the sheets. He turned the light off. Twenty minutes passed and there was another scream from the bedroom, and over and over again this happened, the same nightmare plaguing him all night. Wolf finally regretted something.

* * *

I smiled when my eyes were hit with sunlight, only for me to gasp in pain at the pounding on my bed. I turned onto my back to see Lucas doing trampoline tricks on my bed. He was using his PSI powers to send him high into the air, doing front flips and back flips in one position, as if he was on the moon. I scowled.

"I hope you have a good reason to be jumping on my bed Lucas, sending the air right out of my body." I asked annoyed.

Lucas stopped bouncing. "Oh. You weren't waking up. Mario has something for the compound to do today."

I sat up. "Mario does? What is it?"

Lucas flopped off my bed and landed on the ground perfectly. "Can't tell you. It's a surprise. Now take a shower and change into something that can get really bad stains on."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why must I do that for?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Just do it. Jeez, you're worse than Wolf sometimes."

I gave him a look. "Wolf didn't ask questions Lucas. He just straight up decided to kill you. DO NOT compare me to him." I didn't wait for a reply as I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Ten minutes later I was bustling out of the room and into the courtyard where there were signs directing us where to go. And why did I smell gasoline? I saw Lucas and Mario chatting outside. Since my interests were peaked, I was ready to figure out what the mad plumber was doing.

"Mario, what are you doing?" I asked as soon as I joined the duo.

Mario smiled, showing me the spinach and oregano flecked teeth and his breath smelled like onions. Way too much pasta for this plumber. "We are a- doing a- large game of Mario Kart!"

I felt my mouth drop a little. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you serious?"

Mario grinned again and then he pulled the velvet curtain which appeared out of literal nowhere. And what I saw brought tears to my eyes, it was so fantastic. There were 12 karts, all standard in a line, four by three. Rainbow colored boxes were at each corner, and I knew, the real items of Mario Kart were inside. The track was an exact layout of Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii. It was glorious.

"Mario, how did you do this?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Lucas answered for the Italian. "He didn't. He asked Master Hand for permission to do so but, Master Hand built all this for him. Obviously Mario couldn't do this in one night. He wants us to be racers in a three lap skirmish on here!"

My mouth dropped even further. "THAT'S AWESOME!" I yelled. Ah, boys and their obsessive needs.

Mario pulled out a silver whistle and blew into it. Ten other smashers popped out behind the walls and they were; Marth, Pit, Lucario, Luigi, Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, Samus, Falco, Fox, and Bowser. We were the only two kids. This was going to be a very serious and maybe bloody game of Mario Kart. LET'S DO IT!

Mario turned to us. "Everyone, we will do this by age. Lucas and Ness get the first two while Lucario and Ganondorf get the last two. Then from Ness it will be; Pit, Marth, Link, Zelda, Samus, Fox, Falco, and Luigi. Now let's burn some damn rubber!"

We all cheered. Then we all got into our seats. I easily saw the pedal for gas and break. I made a mental note on knowing what was what. Didn't want to cause any amazing, awesome burning explosions on the track or anything due to me being a complete idiot. The assist trophy Lakitu came down on his cloud and then began to do his count down. The other racers began to rev up their engines while Lucas and I began to do the same. When the light hit green, all hell broke loose. Lucas and I rocket out of the starting line, the car getting some lovely acceleration and air-time down the hill. Lucas zoomed past me, the yellow aura ejecting behind from the exhaust pipe of his kart.

"CHEATER!" I howled at him.

Lucas flashed me a sly grin. "Hey, you do what you have to do to win. It's Mario Kart Ness, its Mario Kart Extreme!"

I rolled my eyes. Then two other karts raced by me, yep Fox and Falco both using their Fire Fox and Fire Falcon moves to accelerate down the track. Then I slammed into an item box. It was one of the coolest sensations I have ever witnessed. Pieces of glass shattered and like a rainbow they glowed. I watched in amazement as the shards went flying over my head. Then I saw that I had a red shell. I clicked the red button next to it and then I saw the red turtle shell go from behind my car and slam into Falco, who was a few feet away. Falco's cart did a front flip and I was afraid he would fall out when a huge kart slammed into Falco, pressing him against the edge. That was Ganondorf. He was using his Warlock Punch into the gas pedal and although it slowed down the car every time he would recharge, he would then have a burst of power. Suddenly, I heard a loud voice, it was Mario's; he was speaking in through a megaphone. "Only one lap racers, one lap." Mario's voice repeated. I gasped a little then floored the gas, speeding ahead of Ganondorf, Falco, and Fox. I soon saw Lucas and his face was very, very surprised.

"How did you get up here?" he asked surprised.

I gave him a sly grin. "I used determination, will, and concentration. Unlike the latter who cheated." Then I saw the finish line and burst ahead, crossing the finish line.

Lucas got out. "DANGIT NESS! I was this close to winning. This close!"

I shrugged innocently. "What? It was Extreme Mario Kart after all."

Lucas laughed. "Fine. Still, I would have won."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say cheater."

So, to finish off the race, I won first, Lucas second. Finishing out the top five were Ganondorf, Fox, and Pit. Falco came sputtering into sixth with Lucario and Luigi close behind. Zelda and Link never even finished the race due to their obsessive lip-lock. Lucas played a nasty trick of using PK Freeze on their lips. They were both stuck. Marth came in ninth because he kept on checking his blasted reflection in the cube box then found a freaking bullet bill that sped him to ninth instead of dead last which was tenth, which also turned out to be Samus because she tried unfreezing Zelda and Link's lips. She gave up and continued driving, only to get blasted in the bumper by an enraged bullet bill. Lucas and I laughed all the way up the hill.

"That was amazing!" Lucas howled as we entered the main hall to the mansion.

I broke a grin. "That was epic. Let's do it again!"

We both laughed. I felt happy, very, very happy. Well, tomorrow was going to be a whole new ballgame.

**And there was Chapter 25: Mario Kart Extreme. I'm am sorry about not being able to upload anything tomorrow. For everyone who is reviewing, thank you. Well, what do you think is in store for our heroes? And how was the small Mario Kart skirmish? Wolf is beginning to break, he is losing that feeling of security which will be a push for him to kill Lucas. Please review, review, review. I love YOU ALL!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	26. Chapter 26: Love and Betrayal in the Air

**Dear Lord people, I'm so sorry about the eleven day wait for the next chapter. This one is subdued a little due to the fact that's it's been so long. Love is in the Air as well as some Betrayal. Hmmmm, interesting. I am sorry for the incredibly long wait for Myths of Adventure and Subspace Reawakening which will also be caught up to base tomorrow as well. Plus, I am starting my first horror story, called Drastic Movements. **

We went to bed, Lucas and I promptly at one in the morning. Yep, we were too energetic and psyched for no reason. We went outside to the mortal world to go buy a Wii and then play Mario Kart Wii all night. I suggested Mother 3 but, Lucas walked out, crying. I still didn't understand why, but, one thing I knew by now was not to ask since our lives will probably be in line again. So yeah, here we were at the mansion, playing Mario Kart Wii till our eyes exploded. Currently our score was messed up. I had 50 and well 200 for Lucas. He is wickedly good at Mario Kart Wii. So after we played our latest race, Grumble Volcano (A/N: My favorite Mario Kart Track), I was pissed that I lost so many times. I threw my Wii remote down on the ground in fury.

"Lucas, this is pointless! You're too good! I'm just awful." I complained, walking from the TV.

Lucas looked at me in complete surprise. "Ness, that's horrible to think like that. I've actually never even heard of Mario till I came here. Never even played a video game before to be honest."

That did make me frown. Lucas was eleven, and this was the first time he ever played a video game. Weird. "Lucas, how come that happened to you?"

Lucas stood, dusting off his jeans. "As I said, I was raised in a whole bunch of different places. I lived in foster homes but, people found problems with me and threw me out. Never stayed somewhere for more than two months. And even then, foster homes are not good places to live in. Not once did I ask to play a video game because, well the foster home wouldn't let us."

I frowned. "How come you knew what Mother 3 was?"

Lucas gave me a cold gaze. "Something you don't need to know. Something I will never tell you about."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then that was when I became blinded.

A bright flash entered our dorm, causing me to back up, my hands covering my eyes. Lucas gasped in surprise, his eyes widening in shock. When the light cleared there was this wispy apparition, a boy who looked to be fifteen. He had orange hair, and was wearing a white robe, similar to Dr. Trivial when he died. Who the hell was this? Lucas made a cautious step towards the shade.

"Claus, is that you? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked in surprise.

I felt a pang of dread. This was Claus, Lucas's dead brother. Claus floated towards us. "You seem unhappy to see me brother? How come? Have I left you for too long?"

Lucas shook his head. "It's not that at all. It's just; why the hell are you in the middle of our bedroom?"

Claus cocked his head, trails of white mist sliding from his ear. "I simply came to check on you. And to warn you."

I felt my heart rise in my throat. "Warn him? About what exactly?"

Claus flashed me an evil stare. "And you must be Ness, the boy my brother speaks very highly of."

Lucas blushed. "Brother….."

Claus didn't notice. "However, if you don't know who I am, I shall introduce myself. My name is Claus, or as you would know, Yolthada. I was killed by Wolf seven years ago for possessing a power that Lucas now holds. I've come to warn him about that matter."

I wanted to punch him. "I already know that. Lucas told me this like two weeks ago."

After I said those words, I felt a huge blast of something hit me in the chest and send me flying into the bedroom wall. A wisp of yellow aura disappeared from Claus's hands. Then he turned to Lucas.

"Do not be friends with such idiotic folk. He is jealous of you." Claus whispered.

Lucas turned red. "Jealous brother? He's not jealous. You are!" Lucas then sent a blast of his power towards Claus who vanished.

"Brother, do not let your feelings take over you, brother-"Claus whispered before the power ripped him apart. Lucas ran up to me.

"Are you alright Ness?" he asked worriedly.

I groaned, standing up slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Jeez. Was I that rude to him?"

Lucas shrugged. "Eh, he's a spirit. It's like he turned 100 and then became cranky because he didn't have his prune juice or whatever."

I laughed. "It's kinda cool to watch and see you step up to your brother. You don't need him."

Then Lucas doubled over in pain, a gut wrenching scream rip from his lips. "Gyahhh!"

I dropped to him immediately. "Lucas, what's wrong?"

Lucas suddenly stood upright, his face pale, his eyes small; fear plastered on his face. "Claus just left me. He released himself. He is no longer by my side."

I frowned. "Do you still have that aura of yours?"

Lucas turned to my wall crater from when I was pushed back. A small sphere of Claus's aura went shooting from Lucas's hands. "I have some, I have it all. But, now I have to force myself to use it. It's weak on its own."

I threw my arm around him. "Well, it's late. Let's go to bed and we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

The next day was bright and perky. Sunlight streamed through the windows and I opened my eyes sleepily. Then I felt the sharp intake of pain. I rolled over and saw Lucas, bouncing on my bed again, this time holding something.

"What's in your hand?" I asked.

Lucas stopped bouncing. "A Valentine heart."

"Why do you have one of those?"

"It's the annual Smasher's Valentine's Day celebration. Peach told me we do it earlier than February 14th." Lucas answered.

I threw my covers off. "We never celebrate Valentine's Day early. It's Christmas time."

Lucas hopped off my bed and shrugged. "Oh well. Peach is making breakfast for everyone. Shower and then come with me and we'll eat together!"

I jumped up. "Well aren't you excited. I'll be right out."

I didn't want to keep Mr. Bossy Pants waiting so I showered as quickly as I could, threw on my red and blue shirt with my white cap. I was the American Flag, well as Popo would say. I wonder where he got the names for my shirts from. As I walked out of our dorm, I saw Lucas waiting patiently. He grinned when he saw me.

"I'm ready, you ready?" Lucas asked. Why did he sound so pumped? It was only breakfast.

"Yeah, sure. I smell the food, it smells delicious." I said dreamily.

We began walking forward when I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked down; Lucas was holding my hand, all of his fingers circling over mine. What on Onett was this?!

"Ness, I need to ask you something." Lucas turned to me.

I swallowed. "Anything for you buddy. What do you need?"

Lucas was going to open his mouth when I heard a loud shriek of glee and fangirl down the hall. Suddenly, a metal cage slammed shut around us and Peach skipped happily to us. I saw Marth, Pit, Link, and Lucario along with another seven smashers or so follow her. Lucas was enraged.

"Peach, what are you doing?!" Lucas asked incredulously.

Peach giggled. "Ask the question Lucas, I want to see Ness's answer."

Lucario walked up to Peach. "Peach, this is ridiculous, release them at once!"

Marth held a hand on the lupine. "Relax Lu, let's see what happens."

Peach turned back towards us. "Lucas, ask away."

Lucas turned towards me, his face pale; his lips beginning to wet. "Um, N-Ne-Ne-Nes-Ness, I would like to know if you would want to be my boyfriend. I really think you and I have a connection and I would want to see it fulfilled."

I felt like a bullet went through my chest. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless, so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. Everyone cheered. Peach squealed so loud I almost retracted for my embrace. The cage lowered while Lucas and I shared our emotion. It was very weird, different from before. I withdrew from him, Lucas and me both bright red from embarrassment.

"My answer, good sir; is yes." I giggled. Then I tackled Lucas to the floor.

He suppressed a laugh. "You've waiting to release that for awhile haven't you?" He ran a hand through my midnight hair.

I kissed him, this time on the forehead. "Just be quiet Halcyon. We will talk later."

Lucas giggled. "Oh god Ness. We are only eleven and twelve. Remind yourself that."

I lifted my new boyfriend up off the floor. "Hey, you did ask me to be your boyfriend. Don't regret that decision later."

Together we made our way towards the cafeteria, our hands locked together.

* * *

Wolf felt the cold breeze rattle through his skin and he threw his covers off. Then Wolf rubbed his eyes as hard as he could. Was there a ghost standing in the middle of his room? Wolf turned the light on and his answer was confirmed.

"Are you Wolf Prartovach?" the ghost asked.

Wolf nodded. "Yes. Who are you?"

The ghost traveled to the side of the bed. "Don't you remember me Wolf? I'm Claus, Claus Halcyon."

Wolf screamed. "DON'T HURT ME! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SHOT YOU!"

Claus clucked his tongue in disgust. "Stop cowering you little animal. I am here to help you."

Wolf stopped his loud, shrill cry from his throat. "Help me? With what?"

Claus backed up a little. "Don't you want to know how to kill my brother, and his pesky little friend?"

Wolf sat upright as if he was possessed. His mouth turned into a cruel smile, showing his fangs. "Continue Claus. This sounds very interesting."

* * *

**DUN, dun, dun, dun! And awwwwwwww. Lucas and Ness are finally together. Claus is evil. Wolf might win. No one knows. And we do a little dance. Sorry; had to get that out. In two days, I will be able to apply for a beta reader position and if anyone needs help, gladly go to my profile on Thursday and take a glance. Tell me how this was in a review and what is to be coming up in the later chapters. Love you all! Thanks! **

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	27. Chapter 27: Fate's Punishments

**Here is chapter 27: Fate's Punishment. It's time Fate got Ness some trouble. Please answer my poll on my bio about your favorite character in the story. Lucas is in the lead still with four votes, Ness and Link close behind with two each. I went through five different names for this chapter and with the data in this chapter, Fate's Punishment fits best. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Lucas, Ness; when you are finished with breakfast, Master Hand would like you to meet Zelda where Dr. Trivial's office used to be." Link said to us when he had walked over.

I paused, about to send a heart shaped, red-velvet pancake down my throat. "And why is that?"

Link shrugged. "I have no clue. Something about learning and school because you are our youngest here."

Lucas nearly dropped his orange juice. "School," he sputtered. "I suck at school!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who doesn't?"

Link folded his arms. "Seriously, you guys need to finish eating, go clean yourselves up and then meet Zelda upstairs. You have an hour." He strolled off.

Lucas began twirling in his chair, Popo behind the counter of his café. "I still don't trust him."

I frowned. "I don't either. I believe he's Malachite and that he helped kill your brother and then helped Wolf escape, and help Wolf get out of the mansion when he killed Nathaniel."

Lucas downed his drink and slid off the chair. "But, the problem is, we don't have proof of anything. Just crappy suspicion." He helped me down.

"Thanks Luc." I smiled. I kissed him and then gave Popo my plate.

Lucas slid his hand into mine and we walked away. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you are nervous. Nervous that me and you are together." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?"

Lucas huffed. "I mean, that you don't like the idea of a boyXboy relationship. That you think it is wrong. And that we are too young to date for that matter."

I dropped his hand. "Lucas, I didn't hesitate when I said my answer." I lied.

Lucas observed me for a second. "Whatever. It's hard to grasp the fact of what is going on exactly. Well, we don't want to leave Zelda hanging. She could send a fire blast up my ass and none of us want that."

I laughed. "You are so right about that."

* * *

Wolf looked up from his work, the sound of something in his room breaking. He turned around and saw Claus who had bumped into the staircase. Then Wolf frowned, Claus was a ghost. How the hell was he making noise?

"May I help you with something?" Wolf asked sarcastically.

Claus floated over. "I was just relieving myself that's all."

Wolf blanched. "Yeah, I shouldn't have asked."

Claus looked over Wolf's shoulder, like a wisp of air. "What are you doing?"

Wolf squinted, the glasses he was using to see going down his face. "Making a knife, like you suggested. You said it was the only way to kill your brother."

Claus opened his mouth to speak then decided to object. "Very well. I will leave you and won't come back till you need me. Here is my cell phone number." Claus wrote a number down on an invisible piece of paper.

Wolf frowned. "How the f*** can a ghost have a cell phone? I thought ghosts can't touch anything?"

Claus nearly slapped the lupine. "Silly, silly, Wolf. My number is 501-381-1115. You can call me if you need my help. Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I don't have a life. Duh."

Wolf turned to the ghost. "How come you are helping me?"

Claus paused and looked back, a shiver running down Wolf's spine. "My brother says he doesn't need my help. That he has found his love, his guide and the thing to carry him. He simply doesn't need any more of me. So, I'll help the next deserving thing. You." Then Claus vanished, without another word.

Wolf turned back to his knife. The knife was a good foot and a half long, with a hilt of ivory. There was a jagged nine inch blade stuck to the hilt, a row of jagged teeth ready to carve death into any human being. And at the top was a small glowing sphere of light. Claus had given Wolf the permission to use his power. Wolf stood.

"Time to see what this bad boy can do." Wolf said aloud, to no one. He opened the door that led into his practice range and saw the three targets down the thirty yard line.

Wolf drew the knife from his back pocket and then sliding the hilt upwards, sent a small blast of aura towards the dummy. It fell with a huge explosion, the leather now charred black. The second dummy fell likewise. Wolf went to the third dummy and drew back the knife, ready to throw. He threw the blade, and it made a whistling sound as it soared through the air. It hit the dummy with a sickening thump, the blade tearing through the five layers of leather and into the wall behind it. Score one for Wolf. Wolf grinned.

"_Thanks Claus. Now I can kill your brother and then, I'll just cut my ties with you." _Wolf thought.

* * *

"So, what is this about?" Lucas asked casually when we strode into Nathaniel's old office.

Zelda looked up from where she was sitting. She was wearing her pink blouse, her brown hair curly today, going down to her side. There were two actual, wooden desks in front of a huge, black and old chalkboard with chalk. WTF? This is weird. The office still had the pristine white cabinets where I'm pretty sure the old bottle of liquor was. There was even the velvet couch in the back of the room, the one where Nathaniel had been lying dead, the knife in his throat. The cold, crimson river draining out of him. I shuddered. He was old news, not something to worry about anymore.

Zelda stood and came from behind her desk. "I am here to teach you guys."

I burst out laughing. "Hahaha, that's a good one. You'll be teaching us," I laughed. Zelda folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't laughing. My mouth closed. "You weren't joking were you?"

Zelda clucked her tongue. "Nope. And now, you deserve a detention for being rude. You will stay ten minutes after class."

"What?" I cried in disbelief.

Zelda glared. "Want to make it longer? Keep it up." She handed me a white slip of paper.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Zelda paced the front of the classroom. "I am here to teach you guys. Master Hand says that because you are the youngest here, and have been having way too much fun, and getting into way too much trouble, you need something to get your mind off of Wolf."

Lucas drummed the desk, a little loudly. "And what are we learning exactly?"

Zelda wrote the subjects on the board. "You will be taking Algebra 1 Honors, World History, Chemistry, Biology, Geology, Astronomy, Geometry, English, Spanish, Smash History, and Magic."

I felt my jaw hit the floor. "Zelda, that's something a high school or college kid would learn. We are only eleven and twelve. That sounds ridiculously tough!"

Zelda snapped her fingers at me. "Ness, remind yourself that you are a very intelligent human being with magical powers and that you will overcome this gauntlet. Now, open your Algebra textbooks to page 1303. You will do all fifty problems on adding and subtracting mixed numbers and involving algebra. Begin."

A book suddenly appeared on the desk and I felt like it would break. I lugged it open; there was a page called 1303, lesson 1 of Chapter 52. Jeez! Lucas and I crammed our noses into the books and for the next seven hours spent our noses and faces slammed into an algebra textbook. Then she let us leave, well Lucas leave because I had "detention". When I left she gave me a terse warning on my mouth. It was now nearly eleven at night. I was tired. Lucas was at the room that I knew. I needed to go to bed, just in case I had to do that torture again tomorrow. I was deciding to walk through the courtyard when the worst thing in my life happened. Lucas's life got me hurt.

I was walking down the courtyard path, whistling; kicking pebbles as I went. It was quiet out, very quiet and I could hear the shrill sounds of the wind, the ominous cricket chirping. The stars were out again, my favorite being the North Star twinkling even brighter. Then I heard the footsteps, these sound hurried and I twirled around. What I saw next still haunted me.

"WOLF?" I cried in disbelief.

"The doctor's death is haunting me. I must do this!" Wolf snarled. He didn't give me anymore explanation. Then without warning I saw the knife slide out of his wrist.

"What are you-"I croaked. Wolf jumped towards me in a snarl and then stabbed me in the ribs.

* * *

Claus jumped up from his ghost bed, the cold beginning to chill his wisp of a body. He heard the sounds of a kid scream in pain, a larger figure, an animal towering over the child. Claus realized that the animal was Wolf. He saw the knife, the knife coated in red. The child was on the ground, breathing raspy. Claus's heart welled in his throat. Lucas was dead, Wolf killed him. Claus felt a burning anger, and then exploded, sending thousands of small aura bubbles from his fingers. "_You will pay Wolf. I will kill you."_

* * *

**OOHHHHH mysterious. Obviously you know what happened to Ness and now fate has caught up with him. Claus is now ready to kill Wolf, if he wasn't before. Not many people realize their mistakes till they see the aftermath. This reminds me of some lyrics of a song I heard. "You wouldn't mess with a child's mind. You wouldn't be unkind." Well, Fate you did both of those things! On a much happier note, I will be putting my first horror story up called Drastic Movements in the SSBB archive so expect that soon. Tomorrow, I have a plan set. Update this to chapter 28, Suspicion and Accusations, update Subspace Reawakening to #6 Royalty First and update Myths of Adventure to #6 Unfortunate Events. Please review, review, review, Review! And also answer my poll. I would like to shout out to Psychic Karate, Starstorm Kennedy, Old Justice, xFlandre Scarletx, PkLover, CasXIII, ShadowFan9001, Asummer6, and Purple Mercenary. Thanks and Love You ALL!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	28. Chapter 28: Suspicion and Accusations

**Hey everyone! TOAL here w/ Chapter 28 of CE, no longer on hold and hopefully it will never be that way again! The cliffhanger that started wars, will be defeated. Mind you, going to chapter 54 on this. No main character will die, except maybe Wolf, if I want him dead. Shout out time! ****Psychic Karate - Without you, I don't think SSBB would see these stories. Ever. Love ya. ****Starstorm Kennedy - No words can describe how happy I am to be friends with you. No words. ****Asummer6 - You have talent for writing sis (just go w/ the flow). Keep it up. ****ShadowFan9001 - Max, you really are something. If you haven't read his story Investigations, I suggest you do. It is amazing, like every author I'll be mentioning. I'm one of his inspiration and he is one of my inspirations. ****Old Justice - One heck of a reviewer. One heck of a loyal reviewer too. You are awesome girl. ****MessengerofDreams - To be honest, the biggest influence I have on this site. Check him out! ****Candyland - I am your beta, and I think your work is fantastic! **

**Without further ado, Chapter 28: Suspicion and Accusations of Cross Examined. Enjoy. (P.S. Another character death and Link's revelation)**

* * *

Lucas began pacing the dorm, his feet making low shuffle noises on the carpet. His hair was a mess, he didn't like the feeling of knowing that something was wrong and not wanting to go see. Popo and Nana were on their bunk beds, watching him turn from a calm kid into an anxious monster. Popo breathed heavily.

"Lucas, relax. Ness will be back soon. Remember, he is detention for acting like an idiot in front of Princess Zelda." Popo said, sighing.

Lucas gave Popo and hard look. "I know Ness. He doesn't stay out late for the heck of it. Remind you, he's my boyfriend now. So of course I'll worry."

Nana whispered into Popo's ear. "He was this crazy even when they _weren't _dating."

Popo nodded. "Lucas, if you are SO worried about your "boyfriend" go find him. He should be in Miss Zelda's office or walking back. Chillax."

Lucas threw on a coat. "I will do just that. I'll find him. No use getting worked up over something that probably is nothing." He wrenched open the dorm door and then walked out, slamming it shut.

* * *

The weather outside had turned chilly, causing Lucas to shiver. The lights in the courtyard garden shone shadows and silhouettes that danced along the walls, chanting. Lucas saw the moon in the sky, but, the familiar smile he usually saw up on the rock in the sky was now frowning. Lucas blinked and rubbed his eyes hard. Did the moon actually frown? Lucas decided to stop by Zelda's room, hoping Ness was still in detention. He knocked and found the door open. He walked in.

Zelda was sitting at her desk reading. She looked up at him. "Oh, hello Lucas. What may I help you with?"

"Have you seen Ness? Is he here?" Lucas asked.

Zelda shook her head. "Sorry darling, he left about ten minutes ago. What's wrong?"

Lucas swallowed his fear. "He hasn't returned to the dorm. I thought he would be in here still."

Zelda pressed her lips together. "Sorry, he isn't. You might have just missed him. I'll be seeing you here tomorrow at noon."

Lucas nodded. "Thanks Miss Zelda," Lucas said nodding. He walked out and closed the door, his worrying becoming into panic. "_Where is he? I must find him!_"

Lucas began to run, this time going the long way around the courtyard when he saw him. Then he screamed, a blast of aura flying from his palm.

* * *

I moaned, blood beginning to pour out of my side when I heard the scream. Lucas, oh no. Wolf must have found him and stabbed him. Killed him probably. But, the thought was defeated. A small sphere of yellow aura came soaring over my face, slamming into something behind him. It must have been Wolf. Lucas then came running up to me, his breathing ragged and liquid tears streaming down his face. His face turned horrified when he saw the scarlet pool.

"What happened to you?" he asked horrified.

I tried to speak but, I couldn't. Blood came spewing out from my mouth. Then I managed to speak, a croak escaping my lips. "Wolf stabbed me in the ribs. Lots of blood Lucas. Get help."

Lucas shook his head firmly. "No! I am not leaving your side. No way in hell are we separating!"

Someone came running up to us. It was Zelda. "What's going- OH MY GOD!" Zelda asked/shrieked.

Lucas turned to her, his gaze hard. "Get help! He's been stabbed by Wolf!"

Zelda paled and turned on her heel, running to Master Hand. I began to feel my conscious leave me. I grabbed Lucas's wrist. "Whatever you do, don't let go of me."

Lucas swallowed and in his eyes I saw it. The raw fear I met on day one. The feeling that something wasn't exactly right with him. The fact that he cared. A blood brother forever. Lucas nodded, clamping my fist in his hand. "I will never let go."

* * *

Lucas bit his lip, blood starting to sprout from his bite. Marth thwacked him in the back of the head. "Stop that Luke. Ness will be fine."

Lucas's gaze at Marth gave Marth nightmares to this day. "You don't know him Marth, you don't know him how I do. You have no idea how I feel. It's fine to be worried. It's not fine to not be worried."

The two of them were situated in Master Hand's study, around the large discussion table. Master Hand issued a meeting the second he found out about Ness. Lucas felt as if the ten minutes of getting his boyfriend out of the night sky seemed to take an eternity. All of the Smashers running up to the them, Master Hand ordering Lucario to take Ness to Dr. Mario. Lucario picking up his boyfriend, running away; drips of blood following. And what burned Lucas, was Link wasn't in the crowd.

The doors to the study opened, Master Hand floating in with Zelda, Pit, Lucario, Ike, Roy, Link, Popo, Nana, and several others. They all sat as Master Hand floated to the main seat, thumping its finger on the table, for silence. It was already silence.

"Today, we gather for a discussion on the pressing matter of Wolf Prartovach, and the threat he is to Smash Mansion. First off, do you guys have any idea of how Wolf got in?"

Lucas stood. "I do."

The Smashers seemed surprised. Master Hand cleared it's throat. "You do? Tell me?"

Lucas jabbed a finger at Link, his eyes filled with an unspoken fury. "HIM! He's been letting Wolf into the mansion ever since he left! He also helped Wolf kill my family seven years ago."

Link was taken aback. "You dare accuse me of such acts. That's vile!"

Lucas hissed. "I trusted you Link. You were the one who shot me on the terrace, you were the one who infiltrated my bedroom and tried to stab me. You were the one who KILLED my brother!"

Everyone looked at Link in horror, Zelda's face priceless. Master Hand cleared it's throat again. "There is something Link would like to tell all of you. What he is about to tell you was a confidential secret between me and him. Link, go ahead."

Link brushed the hair out of his eyes, and stood up on the table, casting Lucas a look of disgust. "Before I am accused any further, hear me out. I am a SIA agent, that is the Smash Intelligent Agency. Master Hand issued me a mission to follow the bounty hunter Wolf Prartovach. As my cover, I had to join his posse and do what he did. I however, would give tabs to Fox, who would tell Master Hand. I was ordered by Wolf to kill Lucas's brother Claus, and then I broke connections with Wolf till the new tournament was called. I had to catch Wolf in the act of trying to kill you. When he asked me to shoot Lucas, I missed Lucas and shot him in the waist, not the heart where I was SUPPOSED to hit. Then, when I was ordered to stab Lucas in his bedroom, I stabbed a pillow instead. Then I was going to arrest Wolf when he poisoned Lucas's drink. Then he escaped. I haven't been able to catch him since."

The conference room was silent, till Lucas stood, in a hurry. "Are you telling me, that you knew Wolf did murder and all of that other shit, and you still didn't arrest him?! What the f***!"

Marth grabbed Lucas by the waist and swung him back into the chair. "Relax Lucas."

Link breathed, and closed his eyes. "We had to catch him in the act of trying to commit murder. Remember, I was the one who shot your brother, not Wolf. There was no charge for just standing there."

Lucas was infuriated. "He killed my parents Link! He burned my house to the ground! That's not enough conviction right there?"

Link seemed to not have a comeback for that. He thought of something quickly. "I was given orders to make sure he didn't kill you or your brother. Your parents weren't included. Then I was given the option of breaking my cover or killing Claus. I took the easier way out. I couldn't sleep at night Lucas. You got to believe me."

Lucas glared at Link, thoughts running through his brain. "Oh, I believe you. I just don't forgive you." Then he abruptly stood and walked out of the room.

Everyone watched him go and Link, Link especially; winced at the sound of the door slam.

* * *

Wolf groaned, clutching his head. He forgot what Lucas's power did to him, it hurt. When he stood he saw Claus, floating in front of him. Claus seemed angry.  
"What do you need Claus?"

Claus spoke, his voice like thunder. "You killed my brother!"

Wolf frowned. "No I didn't."

Claus shook his head. "I saw it. You stabbed Lucas in the ribs and then stabbed him in the neck. I heard his screams. And now I will kill you." Claus then lunged for Wolf, his arm becoming a talon.

Wolf backed up panicked, then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his aura gun. He saw Claus's heart and with one swift movement, shot Claus through the heart. Claus stopped, in mid motion, a football size hole where his heart should be. Claus looked at Wolf horrified.

"You shot me. You shot me." he whispered. Then he screamed in agony, his ghost form beginning to glow, and get brighter. Golden blood was pooling on the ground, till Claus disappeared, gone forever.

* * *

I heard the door open, and saw the familiar swoop of lemonade hair and the cold blue eyes appear in front of my face. I relaxed. It was Lucas. He leaned in and kissed me, I was missing the feeling of his security.

"Hey you." I smiled weakly.

Lucas retracted. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine I guess. My chest is a little sore. You?" I said.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "Got some surprising information about Link."

I frowned. "Tell me."

Lucas opened his mouth, about to say something when he doubled over in pain. "Aghhhhh!"

I frowned, trying to grab Lucas's wrist. "Lucas, what's wrong."

Lucas breathed heavily, leaning on the counter. "It's Claus. He's gone. Like gone forever. Someone destroyed him. And I think it was Wolf."

* * *

**0_0. Cliffhanger, well sort of. Yep, Claus is gone, gone forever. Wolf killed him, well destroyed his ghost form at least. So no more Claus. After that hiatus of at least twelve-fourteen days, will never happen again. Can't say the same thing for Subspace Reawakening. Trying to continue but, I'm off on a blank. Tell me what you think in a review. Chapter 29: Cold Touch will be uploaded as soon as I can. Just not in fourteen days like last time. Review, review, review. Tell me if you think Claus deserved to die and what is your reaction on Link's explanation. Love you all!**

**~TOAL signing off**


	29. Chapter 29: Chilling Realization

**Hello again fanfiction lovers, TOAL here w/ Chapter 29 of CE, Cold Realization! I am ready to get back into the gist of updating as often as I can. Tuesday, which was the 3rd, I had Annie auditions, and the 4th was callbacks so that really was why there wasn't any updating. Two chapters can be enough right? For this chapter, I decided to have it be all about Marth and Zelda, plus Link, Lucario and mentioning of Wolf. No Lucas or Ness in this chapter. They've been the stars for 28 chapters! Marth is the main man in this chapter! Enjoy! And I think I really have a chapter limit because I have other important projects. How does 42-46 chapters sound?**

* * *

Marth read the last lines of his book one more time, the words confusing him. It read, "The last breath of the guardian was so effective, rocks split. The four elements of the Earth broke, and angels and boys wept for their lovers." Marth frowned. Why did this sound so familiar? It made no sense to him. The entire mansion was still rocky about yesterday's events, Ness getting stabbed and Link's revealing of knowing about Wolf through out all the time he was causing chaos. Marth felt a bitter sting of betrayal and anger. Link had confessed on being with Wolf when they had kidnapped him, Link beating him bloody with Falchion.

Marth didn't know whether to believe Link or not. Half of Marth wanted to trust Link due to their history. But, Marth now had no idea on Link considering what he had to do to stay alive and keep his cover. Who knows what was true and which wasn't true. Marth couldn't get his mind off of what he just read, he pondered on the thought for awhile. Then it hit him.

Pit. Marth pressed his head into his hands, beginning to remember the time they had found Pit, the poor angel in complete shock. When Ness, Lucas, Dr. Trivial and him had found him, the look in Pit's eyes haunted him worse than the time he was kidnapped. Pit had mentioned something about Wolf killing Lucas with the four elements, fire, water, ice, and electricity. Marth widened his eyes in shock and stood suddenly, closing the book.

How did those words get in the book? Marth gave a quick glance at the title of the book; the title chilling him. It read, Death of a Magician, which basically was Lucas; who was going to die. Marth felt cold, how coincidental this was all falling into place. But, with Lucas; nothing was coincidental. Marth then got a hit of realization, he should go and talk to the person who gave him the book. He almost made a first step when he felt a pang of dread. _Link _had given him the book. Shit. Marth went against his wishes, time to find a wannabe killer.

Marth found Link in his new bedroom, laying on his bed, which was green as usual, reading a book as well, with a blue cover. Marth knocked on the door frame even though the door was open. It took Link awhile to look up, the book must have been interesting. He looked up, and his features changed when he saw that it was Marth.

"May I help you Marth? Or are you just barging into my room for no apparent reason?" Link questioned.

Marth showed Link his book. "You need to explain this to me. I'm reading a book called Death of a Magician and what is scary about it is because it has a line that goes like this. "The last breath of the guardian was so effective, rocks split. The four elements of Earth broke and angels and boys wept for their lovers."

Link raised an eyebrow. "It's just symbolism in a book Marth. Remember, I recommended it to you. I had the same problem with not understanding that sentence."

Marth shook his head. "Well, who wrote this? Because the day Lucas did his solo, Cry; Wolf had kidnapped Pit and said he was going to kill Lucas; a guardian by the four elements of Earth. And who happens to be a magician using PSI powers? Lucas. So tell me how the hell this relates to everything. Who wrote this?"

Link took some time to think. The answer couldn't have surprised Marth more. "Wolf. Wolf wrote that like five years back, got it published and gave me a copy. And now that you reread me those lines, I can see at what you are getting at."

Marth didn't get to hear everything since he was already running down the hall for Zelda and Lucario. Link jumped off his bed, and followed Marth; having trouble to catch up with the anxious Altean. Marth flung himself into the mansion's library and it caused Lucario and Zelda, who both were immersed in novels as well. Weird how everyone was reading novels when this "prophecy" was being unveiled. Lucario closed his book in alarm when he saw Marth.

"Dear lord Mr. Lowell, what has gotten into you?" Lucario asked.

Link ran in and gave a heave of breath. "He realized something really shocking. That's what he found out."

Zelda turned to see the spectacle, an eyebrow raised. "Well your leaving me in the dark. Tell me, obviously it must be important to be running in here like a madman."

Marth took a moment to catch his breath. "In a book I read, it had similar sentence structure to the warning Wolf had given Pit the night Lucas did a dance. Actually it was the same exact context and apparently the book it was in had been written by Wolf."

Lucario took a step aback. "Wait, if that's in the book; who knows what other similarities are there."

Marth threw the book on the wooden table and flipped it open, first stopping at the table of contents. "Look, Chapter One, New Arrivals! It's as if he had a planned narrative of what he was planning to do. Chapter Two is A Shot in the Dark. Chapter Four is Unwanted Intruder, Chapter Thirteen is Messy Ingredients! It's all down to certain aspects of importance. OH MY GOD!"

Link nearly threw up. "He never told me about this. This is evidence right here that he was planning on doing this. Now I know why I shot Lucas when he was on the terrace the first day, he was wanting me to do what he wrote in the novel. That means he has had this planned for five years."

Lucario closed his eyes. "So he couldn't fail. Everything would happen according to how Wolf wanted it to go. Except I think everything from Lucas's poisoning onward is completely off the chart, except for the message given to Pit."

Marth flipped through the book. "No! It even had Lucas's brother dying in this story, just mentioned as another character. It has Nathaniel in here as well, a twisted therapist who his killed by the main character. This is starting to freak me out now."

"And it wasn't freaking you out before?" Zelda asked pointedly.

"That's not the point Zelda! What happens after is going to come true since Wolf has already planned it all. One of Lucas's good friends gets paralyzed in the end, the magician, which is Lucas gets burned, drowned, frozen and electrocuted by Wolf. It's all going to come true!"

An eerie silence passed over the four Smashers when Link bolted from the room. "Link, where are you going?" Lucario called.

Link turned back, his voice getting farther and farther away. "I need to check something in my dorm, which I shared with Wolf. Something about the wall."

Marth and Zelda locked eyes with Lucario and all three ran out of the room as well. They found Link in his dorm, staring at a crack in the wall. Link looked back at Marth. Marth frowned. "What's so important about the wall? It's just a wall."

Link pointed at a large crack. "I think there is something under it, like a covering of something. Zelda, may you please remove the plaster?"

Zelda nodded, and using a small fireball, blasted away the plaster on the back wall. What was revealed made everyone back up, horrified. Zelda even screamed. There were pictures, drawn pictures on the entire wall of Wolf killing Lucas, killing Ness, killing Marth, and even killing Link. Writing, in black pen was scrawled on the wall, some unmistakably easy to identify as Wolf's handwriting, others in a hurried scribble. Marth removed the hand from his mouth first.

"Holy shit you guys. Wolf is a psychopath, obsessed with killing Lucas. That aura must be special to him. So, so, so, so, special." Marth whispered.

Link leaned into the drawings. One was Wolf strangling Lucas, one was him stabbing Ness repeatedly; then throwing his corpse into Lucas, who from the drawing's perspective looked horrified. Then Link nearly made a choking sound. Lucas, and Wolf in a drawing, in bed together. Lucario vomited on the spot.

Zelda's voice couldn't even be heard. "He is obsessed with him. He can't get away. He probably will grab Lucas and violate him or something. Everything else would be false information."

Lucario's face was grim. "What do we do?"

"Well we obviously don't tell Lucas or Ness this." Marth answered.

Link nodded. "All those years, Wolf never mentioned anything. Do you think that was why he went into therapy?"

Zelda frowned. "Wolf got admitted into therapy? When?"

Link paused then nodded in remembrance. "A little bit after Lucas's brother was killed. Seemed to be disturbed. He had been seeing him for several months when Dr. Trivial had then been turned into a vampire. But, now I know the actual scope of how important this is."

And Marth said something that everyone nodded in agreement to. "If we thought what happened in the past was bad, well that was child's play. This will be a full out nightmare."

* * *

**...Well that happened. *shivers* This was hard to write, but I felt that I wasn't getting Wolf's intentions across as much as I needed to. Wolf is obsessed with the small eleven year old PSI. Hopefully what I wrote made sense on how the novel and the actual story make sense. I have come to a final conclusion on Cross Examined being 46 chapters. I want to have two more eight chapter sections then I will have to move on. SOOO much love has been put in. Chapter 30: If I was your Man, will be uploaded hopefully by tomorrow. Love ya!**

**~TOAL**


	30. Chapter 30: If I was your Man

**Well hello everyone, TOAL here with another chapter in CE, #30; If I was your Man. And, sorry for anyone who thinks this is a Bruno Mars like chapter, well it isn't. Namely reflects on Wolf so it is partly short to get into the scarier and more important part of the story, Chapter 31-Chapter 46 which is the epilogue chapter. I have spent so much time on this and I really don't want it to end. My review which is #109 tells you the next sixteen chapter titles up until the finale. Tell me which ones are very exciting like. Soon, more projects will be finished and after this, Don't Touch the Photo will come to a close at 10 chapters. MOA is going to be finished soon and Third Side of a Coin will be done as soon as I want it to. :) Enjoy. Oh and P.S, another Lucas dance performance; Papercuts, which is also a chapter title. Song is made by me for reference. Lyrics are bold, italic. **

* * *

Wolf didn't know what to believe anymore. He thought he was doing a favor to Lucas if he killed him, because of how much trauma the kid had been through. But, when the bastard Ness had gotten in the picture, it was as if bleach had spilled on a nice white sheet. Wolf had gotten a voice mail from Link (still needed to delete his number), talking about the book.

Wolf had grinned to himself and laughed for hours. So they found his book, Marth had realized the words and the connection that was with them to Lucas. Wolf gave a mental pat of congratulations for Marth, the dumb blue headed boy he was; to finally get something in his life; without someone holding his hand. But, there were certain instances which made Wolf stop and think.

One of the times was when he had written the book, his ties with Link had been severed for quite awhile. He was wondering about what he was going to do. He had been given the brawl invitational nearly two years before he actually published the book, under a different name. He had seen Link and Lucas's name together on the form and immediately his spirits rose. Maybe Link could have finished the action he wanted done.

Well, then there was Link's betrayal. That spoke volumes in Wolf's heart, well if he had one. It was a bitter taste, like coffee once it had gone down your throat, burning it's way into your stomach to give you cramps and nausea afterward. Wolf remembered those times, on the run, trying to find a place to lounge. He found a place alright, and the poor family that had been occupying it were now dead, buried ten inches deep in soil. Least he had the care to bury them. He knew Link wouldn't do it.

Wolf clucked his tongue. _Link._ Didn't even deserve to be mentioned at Wolf's presence. Then Wolf had found the range nearby, to practice knife throwing. The owner was more than besides himself to give Wolf the keys to the place, once he had been threatened into oblivion. With a knife at his throat. Wolf gladly took the keys, then killed the man afterward, just for fun. Didn't bury him though, the corpse was still there. But, now Wolf felt something wrong with him, his spirit, his soul, his heart, his brain, his entire body.

He remembered the look Ness had given him when he had stabbed him in the ribs, his eyes feral and wild, untamed and ready to kill at the first motion he was given. Wolf had been plagued with dreams and nightmares about Dr. Trivial, the death of the therapist had plagued him for hours upon end, seeing the vision through his own eyes, and permanently in his mind, even if he wasn't asleep. That still scared him, to the day.

Wolf thought, and thought, and thought, never stopping. An informant had told him that Ness and Lucas became a couple, which was partly the reason for stabbing Ness in the ribs, to try and down him for a few days. Well, obviously Claus had to be an idiot thinking he had killed Lucas and then come after him, which caused Wolf no choice but, to destroy him. And also, how Claus stated he had stabbed Lucas/Ness in the neck. No, he didn't. Wolf wondered though. When did his idea of killing Lucas turn into an obsession?

Probably when Wolf saw Lucas dance. That had to be the most logical explanation. Wolf had never seen such a more beautiful performance from any dancer, ever. Lucas said he even created the song and the lyrics hit home with Wolf's heart. Something about the heart being overthrown gave his heart and brain a run for their money. Then he saw the yellow aura come from Lucas's hands at the end of the pirouette sequence, and not one Smasher noticed, except Ness only because Ness was also self obsessed with the kid.

Wolf had heard so many tales of dreams coming from Lucas's mind when the poison had been slipped into his body. How scary must if have been for the kid? Then the tap on his shoulder interrupted every thought that was running through Wolf's cluttered mind. He turned, to see a very angry security guard.

"Sir, no one past this point!" The guard growled.

Wolf sneered, the knife sliding from his wrist. "And you aren't my boss." Then he stabbed the man in the gut.

Blood splattered the floor when Wolf released the knife from the guard's skin. Wolf then kicked the guard repeatedly, his sharp shoes causing gashes in the man's head, blood beginning to flow from those wounds. After about thirty blows to the head, Wolf stopped, the guard dead, the cold beginning to overflow him. Wolf put a blood slick hand up to his forehead and breathed heavily.

"_I haven't had that happen since the time I questioned Lucas about his aura. When I tried stabbing him. I haven't gotten that mad in a long time." _Wolf thought worriedly. At the mention of Lucas in his thoughts, he went back to thinking.

* * *

Lucas had been redressed in a new outfit for the performance he was about to perform. And every Smasher wanted to see this. And everyone also hoped Wolf would be nowhere around. The lights dimmed, Lucas appearing at the end of the stage, his costume a black suit, just solid black, with a single rose in his alcove pocket. And the name of his routine? Papercuts.

_**How can everyone relate to me? How can we all get along?**_Lucas ran down stage, then did a small side aerial, into a toe point. _**Giving me a reason to be angry can work as well.** _A new pirouette sequence, similar to Cry's turn sequence. I whistled, then winced; the pain in my ribs returning. **_Everyone falls, everyone gets hurt, everyone gets cut. We all get papercuts, and we all bleed the same._**There was a sharp front flip, across the stage; small wisps of his aura power already forming around his fingertips. A soft piano ballad played, sound like a lullaby tune. **_I've been thinking I was hallucinating, my memories mush. Who ever knew I was wrong? I certainly didn't and now I'm being punished for it._ **Lucas brought his hands close to his face, pain registering on his face. For a second I almost shot out from my seat, then realized he's performing. Well I hope he was. **_Everyone falls, everyone gets hurt, everyone gets cut. We all get papercuts, and we all bleed the same. We all bleed, all bleed the same._**A pirouette sequence, ten, fifteen turns in a spin, till he leaped down stage, his back foot being so high, I thought he almost kicked himself. He did a fan kick, a perfect fan kick, but, I saw his leg clamp up sharply. **_We all bleed the same, we all hurt the same. That is never going to change. How can't you bleed, why don't you bleed. I thought everyone bled the same. Stop lying to me!_**This time the soft sound of a piano was added to a variety of musical notes, like flute, harp and the amazing addition of the guitar. **_We all hurt the same, we all die in our own ways. We can't escape from our pain. We must face it to get ourselves rid of our grief. We all bleed the same, we all get cuts. We all get papercuts, no doubt about it. We all do, we all do. We all get papercuts. And that's the truth._**Lucas finished his last turn sequence and slid down to the floor, apparently bleeding. And as he finished, somehow a small burst of aura had flown from his hands and exploded, creating a fiery wave everywhere on stage. We all stood and cheered, chanting Lucas's name.

I whistled, then felt something. I hadn't stopped to listen to Lucas's lyrics of the songs until now. Something about the lyrics hit me, a huge understanding of how he felt, what was really in his brain. Everyone bleeds the same, we all do. And Lucas just finished the sentence.

And at the same time, Wolf had gotten the first thing he needed to kill Lucas, an electric chair. One item out of four checked off. When the fourth item was collected, all hell would break loose.

* * *

**I find this to be my favorite chapter. I don't know why. I just do. To give Wolf some back story and thoughts on how he thinks everything will come down and to the dance at the end. I find it all to connect, and even though the title doesn't work well I see a connection. Do you? Tell me what you think about Wolf's reflection, Lucas's dance and the song and maybe what Wolf has in store to come. I hope Chapter 31 can be uploaded tomorrow so I could be set on a role. My birthday is in five days, the 11th and I turned fourteen! YEAH! Maybe I would have improved with my writing by then. Love you all.**

**~TOAL**


	31. Chapter 31: Xtra Special

**Hello everyone, TOAL here with Chapter 31 of CE, Xtra Special. Cross Examined will be going into 46 chapters in case none of you know. I have a review telling you the chapter names if you would like to know them. I have spent nearly two months on this and it is my best project thus far, due to having such a large fan base. This story is currently at 7,765 views. Subspace Reawakening comes in second with 800 views. See the difference? Yeah, you guys love it that much and I must say, I was wrong, about people not liking my work, because this is a absolute blessing. Don't Touch the Photo rounds up third with 786 views. I am still amazed at how you find me good at horror... Anyway, this chapter is all around. I decided to make it about Wolf, Ness, Lucas, and Lucario, yeah! Lucario is a main character in the chapter! And, shout outs, Asummer6, Psychic Karate, Starstorm Kennedy, xFlandre Scarletx, Shadowfan9001, MessengerofDreams, and anyone else I forgot to mention but, have mentioned before. Without you guys, I would never be writing. I love you guys and I'll be very sad when I have to end this at #46, but, that is fifteen chapters away right? Anyway, here is chapter thirty-one, Xtra Special. This has been the longest thing the I have ever written and it will just keep getting bigger. ENJOY!**

* * *

Wolf checked at the clipboard once, then once again. The clerk tapped his foot in impatience, raising a maroon eyebrow. Wolf then grabbed the pen, then checked the box and signed his signature. He gave the clipboard back to the clerk, then smiled gleefully. The clerk eyed the signature.

"Mr. Prartovach, right?" the clerk asked.

Wolf nodded. "Yep, Wolf O'Donnell Prartovach. That's me."

The clerk shrugged. "The carbon chamber will arrive by your address in a week or so. I expect that your business will be able to hold off a week?"

Wolf nodded again. "Yeah, I guess. And I have two of my four objects now. Thank you sir."

With that, Wolf exited the laboratory store, then made his way outside. The sun glared, so he put on his amaranthine glasses. His lip was turned into a gruel smile, his mind starting to already enjoy the torture he was going to execute on the little PSI boy named Lucas. His mind leapt for the thought of emotional scarring as well as physical beating. And when the sun fell, things would become even worse for the eleven year old. Wolf would have his way with Lucas, and no one stop him.

* * *

"Oh come on Lucas! You had to admit, Samus looked pretty hot in that bikini." I said, slugging Lucas's arm.

Lucas playfully winced from the punch, then he slid in to kiss me. "Well, I think there is certainly someone hot in regular swim trunks already standing in this room. So, I was looking at that person, not Samus."

I turned a shade velvet, and I tugged nervously at my shirt collar. "Well, you are passionate Lucas. I'll give you that."

Lucas slid his hand into mine as we began walking towards the terrace to watch the sunset, and then to snuggle in each other's necks, to listen to the sounds of nature. We did it every night, since I had healed from getting stabbed. But, during the week, I had noticed some odd things. Lucario and Link, and for some reason, Zelda and Marth were keeping their distance from me. And, that creeped me out, and sort of me pissed me off as well. I mean, did I do anything? I certainly hope not.

We had sat down, and Lucas had rested his head on my shoulder, his lemonade hair tickling my chin. When he spoke, his voice was cold. "I had received a text message from Wolf. Just after dinner."

This shocked me. How did Wolf even know he had a phone? Well that actually was stupid to ask. EVERY Smasher had a phone, even the ones that aren't here anymore, like Mewtwo and Roy. And every Smasher is given every other Smasher in existence, their phone numbers. Which meant Wolf had mine, and Link. Which also gave reasoning to how Wolf would get in the Mansion. Link would let him in.

"And what was in the text message?" I asked, cautiously.

Lucas's voice didn't seem to work. "He told me how much he ponders over whether killing me or not. I told him he could go f himself but, it made him even angrier. He said he was collecting four torture machines which would be used to kill me. He would burn me, electrocute me, drown me, and then freeze me. He didn't go any further into detail or any detail actually. But, the thing is, I'm not scared. I am not the weak four year-old I used to be when he and Link had first came for Claus and I. And now that Claus is gone, no longer with me, showed how much my family actually cared for me. Least I have you."

It took me a moment to think about it. I mean, what would you do if your boyfriend or girlfriend's enemy threatened to kill them, in the most despicable ways possible? "Lucas, I feel like you've grown from a small weakling when I first met you, to a proud and respectable boyfriend, I couldn't ask for more. Well the other thing would be to get rid of Wolf."

"On the topic of Wolf, are you still going to kill him?"

The answer was the same, it would always be the same. "Yes. I will kill him with his own inventions. And then while he is dying, he will lick his blood in front of you so I could show him, he could never topple you. For he is a worthless animal, a savage who deserves nothing better but, death and that he is to be rejected by everyone around him for the coldness he has done."

Lucas seemed to stay quiet for awhile, till he thought of something to say. "Is it wrong to be impatient?"

I cocked my head. "Well, what do you mean exactly? Everyone has been impatient at certain times in their life. I can number countless times when I've lost my patience. Why do you ask?"

Lucas stood. "Because I'm impatient. I'm impatient with you." Then without a warning or a sound, he spun on his heel and walked off, into the main part of the Mansion, with my gaze following him. And the bitter feeling of what he had just said.

* * *

Lucario paced his room, soundlessly, letting his thoughts overflow him like water in a pond, pouring down a body. His thoughts flickered between two topics. And he was very confused. Lucas and Ness was his first topic, and the second, Wolf's measures to making sure Lucas fell into his clutches. The pictures disturbed the Pokémon more than he could process. The image of Wolf about to rape Lucas had caused the lupine to go into meditation for nearly a day. He could sense his distance away from Ness and Lucas starting to weird the boys out, for they were confused on what was going on.

Lucas and Ness dating. Lucario knew that would happen. The chemistry that was radiating from the two made perfect sense, especially the night of Lucas's 11th birthday. Ness had pissed Lucas off, Lucas went running away, Ness following behind him. Marth had made the comment of Ness getting to close to comfort then had explained the glimpse of Ness kissing Lucas on the lips. Which also threw a wrench in Lucario's game plan.

Then Lucas was poisoned, which angered nearly everyone in the Mansion. On the drive to the hospital, Lucario had heard Ness muttering Lucas's name over and over again in the drive over. He felt his emotions beginning to break down. He couldn't sense Lucas's anymore. Something was blocking them, and still blocking them.

Even though the situation was explained to Lucario, he still didn't understand the exact thing with the aura that Lucas possessed. He couldn't sense the exact power, although he had seen demonstrated and it was a spectacular spectacle to witness. He just wished he could understand what Wolf was wanting with it. And most of all, Lucario worried. He worried for Ness.

He worried that Ness's feelings would drive the kid insane.

* * *

Wolf bit the end of his pencil, his fangs cutting the eraser clean off the pencil. Wolf cursed, then spit the eraser into the trash can, landing with another three hundred erasers already bitten off. Wolf thumped his fingers across the desktop, trying to get an idea about what to write about next, his latest novel which he would publish after Lucas was taken care of, and the power absorbed into his body. Numerous ideas went running through his head about titles, plot, and characters. Then he settled on a title. "The Forgiven". Wolf liked the idea, then wrote down the next idea. A sorcerer, who gives a teen a curse that can only be lifted if he goes and forgives every trespasser against him. As well as getting everyone to forgive him for his trespasses. Wolf nodded, liking the idea even more. And what would he do for characters? All of a sudden he received the perfect idea. Lucario was the sorcerer, Marth the teen. Perfect.

Wolf jotted down the idea, then let his pencil roll off his desk. He stared outside the window, watching the sunset. Then he felt his Smasher phone buzz, meaning he got a text message.

He turned his phone on and flickered on the text message screen. What he saw next, turned his lip into a cruel smile. The message, without a doubt, caused a twinge of jealousy to flicker in him, given the first sentence. But, who sent the message was a surprise within itself. The message,

"Um, I don't know how to do this but, Lucas has given me a problem and a situation I can't answer. As you know, Lucas and I are together, boyfriends. Well, on the terrace he says he is impatient with me. Although I don't trust you, may you please help me understand what this means. Thanks, Wolf. Sincerely, Ness."

* * *

**Hmmmm, Ness is asking Wolf for answers? What else is next? Dun, dun, dun, dun! How about Lucas saying he is impatient with Ness? What is the exact thing he is impatient about? What do you think it is? And, how about Lucario thinking for Ness, knowing his feelings will drive him insane? WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE DIFFICULT QUESTIONS?! Lol. Anyway, please REVIEW! This story has made a whopping (good whopping by the way) 141 reviews which is more than what I've ever expected! Let's see if I we can get to 200? I would probably have a freaking heart attack, which would mean the world. On the matter of the story, The Forgiven, it will be a story of mine sometime in the next four months, with the same exact storyline depicted in Wolf's mind. Lucario is the sorcerer, Marth the rude and hypocritical teenager. On my bio, I have a poll about your favorite story of mine. Please check that out so I can figure it out, although my view count obviously says otherwise but, actual votes would mean something. Chapter 32, which I believe is Prophecies from the Cursed Book should be out tomorrow with two other SSBB stories getting updated. Subspace Reawakening and the almost ending Myths of Adventure. I love you ALL! Thanks!**

**~TOAL **


	32. Chapter 32: Cursed Prophecies

**Hello everybody! Paradigm here with Cross Examined, chapter 32, Prophecies from the Cursed. I guess you all can assume what exactly is going to happen in this chapter, because basically I bluntly explain it. Lucas and Ness are back to being main characters with Marth, Link, and Wolf being on the sidelines for now. Enjoy! I have been chock busy with homework and the bombardment continues. I managed to upload the first chapter to my new Hunger Games story, The Victor Assault which is a sequel to the first story, Winning Mistakes. Please go check out my other non SSBB work. Shadowhunter's Devil, I have no idea when I will update that. MOA, hopefully tomorrow once my homework is finished, and Subspace Reawakening, well, need to fix stuff, and develop characters. Third Side of a Coin, is sadly not pressing and DTTP will be next weekend, hopefully. Enjoy Chapter 32 of Cross Examined, Prophecies from the Cursed.**

* * *

It seemed as if Marth was enjoying the look of surprise on my face as I walked into the mansion library. I have no idea how I even got there. I think my brain was just fuzzy with the whole Lucas being impatient with me thing, or me just texting Wolf about my problems. As if he would answer. I guess people were just irritated with me. And the most shocking thing, with what happened yesterday, Wolf had texted me _back_! He responded. He said he never had that problem before, or so he made me believe. I couldn't even imagine what Wolf had to have been feeling when I texted him. Didn't he want to kill my boyfriend anyway?

Marth nearly burst out laughing as I stumbled into the first large oak bookcase. "Do you need any help there Ness?"

I blushed. "Uh, no Marth, I'm fine," I babbled, wiping the dust off my face. "I am surprised that I even walked in here. I don't read."

Marth leaned back in his chair, resting his novel on his lap. "Well, I suppose Zelda and making you do schoolwork has caused the learning side of you to spring up from hibernation." he suggested playfully.

I giggled. "I'm too old for that Marth." Then I kicked myself, for I had giggled. Then I saw a book that caught my eye. I grabbed it.

On the front, it was green, and worn in the cover. The pages were musty, and old, scrawled in pen. Little markings were all around the book. I frowned. This book went through some abuse. The title, Death of a Magician.

"This is interesting. Marth, have you ever read this book?" I asked him.

Marth looked up, glanced at the title. His reaction was disturbing to say the least. He paled, and shot up to his feet, snatching the book from my hands. "Whatever you do, do not read this book. It isn't meant for you. Same thing goes for Lucas."

I raised an eyebrow. Well, this was odd. "Why not?" I asked, as Marth put the book on the very high shelf, which I couldn't reach.

Marth's answer really helped me. "Because I said so. Shouldn't you listen to your elders?"

I burst into raucous laughter. "You are not my elder. That would be like Lucario."

"And I second that." came the voice from the entryway.

Marth and I turned and I saw Lucario, leaning against the wall, his eyes slightly amused by the spectacle before him. Marth gave Lucario a terse nod. "Lucario."

Lucario turned to me. "There is some very secret reasons why you cannot read the Death of a Magician. Some disturbing facts."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I'll go and find Lucas then." I was about to turn around when the book fell from the high shelf onto the ground.

The sound broke the tension, then created an awkward silence that followed. All three of us in the library locked eyes and then we all dove for the book. I felt some cerulean wave in my mouth, Lucario's paw in my groin, my foot in Marth's chest. Curses and grunts emitted from all of us and then I felt my hand grab the book and I leaped up.

"GOT IT!" I cheered.

Lucario and Marth stood, their faces devoid of emotion. Lucario seemed sad. "We can't stop him for looking at it. Go ahead Ness, read the book."

I flipped open the first page, and read the chapter list. Wait a minute... Chapter 1, Arrivals, Chapter 2, Beach Ridicule... This book went through my daily life as a Smasher. Death of a Magician? What type of magic? PSI powers? I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Um, Lucario, Marth? Who wrote this book?" I asked nervously, biting my lip. I already knew the answer.

Marth took a deep breath. "Wolf O'Donnell Prartovach. He is the writer of that book."

I almost collapsed under my own weight. WHAT? Wolf wrote the book! This was too hard to follow and keep up with. I propped myself against a chair. "Wolf wrote a book of what he would do here in the Smash Mansion? Everything down to a science?"

Marth nodded. "Yes. Lucas getting shot, Lucas winning his first brawl. Lucario getting shot, the whole Lucas getting poisoned fiasco. There is a therapist in the story, which I assume was Nathaniel. It has everything in there, everything that has happened, and what will happen."

I felt confused. "What do mean by, what will happened?"

Lucario paced the room. "Think about it. If everything in that book came true up until now, what is to be said of everything in the future won't happen? Exactly. There is a chance of what happens later in the book will happen to Lucas and you."

Marth bit his lip, blood appearing. "And, that sadly is not the worst part."

I dropped the book in shock, my voice impossibly soft. "There's more? And it's worse?"

* * *

I had never seen Link so angry before in my life. "NO Marth! I will not uncover the plaster behind my bed. That is too haunting for Ness to see."

I scowled. "I consider to object Link! I know about the book! How bad can some drawing be anyway?"

Lucario skittered nervously. "I wouldn't really want you to learn the answer to that question. You though the book was bad? Wait till you see what's behind the wall."

Marth glanced at Link angrily. "Link, he will find out one way or another. We can't hid everything from them. They do need to know why Wolf is so content on killing Lucas."

Link huffed. "Fine. Prepare yourself Ness. What I am about to show you made even Ganondorf, the toughest person I know, shit his pants."

The plaster was ripped off the wall, a domino effect of piece after piece falling off the wall. The plaster revealed drawings, hundreds of drawings on the wall. They were scrawled in crayon, marker, and fingernail. Messages written in blood were scattered around the wall, describing certain drawings. I leaned in, to see a better glimpse of what Link unearthed. There were numerous pictures of Lucas, just Lucas in a mirror, staring at his reflection with little words scattered around, like hot, sexy, and beautiful. I felt the lump in my throat rise. Then there was one that made me scream. Wolf... r-ra-raping Lucas, in a bed.

Oh my God...

Wolf was obsessed with him. Had a fancy for my boyfriend. No wonder he wanted to torture Lucas so badly. Lucas would be unable to fight back, unable to stop Wolf from doing whatever he wanted to do with him. And the idea haunted me. Chilled my bones down to a hypothermia level. I glanced back at Marth and Lucario who were frozen, both remembering their time when they had looked upon the wall. Link's jaw was set, the idea settling in his mind.

"How long has this been here?" I asked slowly.

Link shrugged. "No idea. Whenever Wolf was alone, in this room he had to have been drawing and writing on this wall. I don't know the particular reasons why Wolf is obsessed with Lucas, but, these pictures show that Wolf's thoughts will not stop. Ever."

I needed to sit, I needed to collect my thoughts. I needed to tell my boyfriend. "I know what to do." I said, then I ran from the room.

Link frowned. "What's he going to do now?"

Marth paled. "He's going to tell Lucas, and Lucas is going to go crazy. It has been prophesied, just like in the book."

* * *

I found Lucas in our dorm, watching TV. I went in front of the TV and turned it off.

Lucas's face turned to rage. "Dude, turn the TV back on! I'll kiss you later!"

I simply shook my head. "No, Lucas, you need to hear me out for a moment. I have something that will knock your socks off."

Lucas scowled. "Try me."

I bit my lip. "Well, you're going to regret it. There's no going back Lucas."

And the words spewed forth. A car crash was going to happen, a new train wreck. Let the new apocalypse begin.

* * *

**Well, this is a lot of dialogue and less description. Reasoning? This has been described in Chapter 29 of Cross Examined, Cold Realization. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Love you all! The next chapter, coming next weekend hopefully will be, #33, Cathedrals in my Heart. Please answer my poll on your favorite story on my profile!**

**~Paradigm of Writing**


	33. Chapter 33: Cathedrals in my Heart

**Hello everyone, Paradigm here with Chapter 33 of CE, Cathedrals in my Heart. I am a little shocked at what I actually have written for the chapter and yeah for me to say that I've officially been able to write a lot more than I was before, and I can't wait to make certain chapters in this story to be as long as I can go about it. I hope that the last chapter has partly paralyzed you and humored you on the part where Lucas is like, "I'll kiss you later, now move out of the way." Lol. A lot has happened in the past two weeks! House of Hades came out last Tuesday and I literally downloaded the book on my Kindle last night at like nine and read for about two hours and then finished when I came home. It was so good! READ IT NOW, or no more CE! JK. Anyway, Myths of Adventure has been updated with the most shocking chapter I have ever created besides the final chapter which will be truly shocking. After this is posted, I'll have only twelve chapters left, with Pointe Blank being #34 I believe. I think I am, but, I'll have to check. Now, let's get this chapter started shall we?!**

* * *

I stumbled over word after word, my mind becoming unaware that Popo and Nana had walked in moments before, now enthralled and horrified by my speech that I was telling Lucas. The remote had fallen from his hands, the glass of iced tea he was drinking spilled onto the floor. His eyes were darker, his face turning to chalk.

"S-so-so... you're telling me this is real? That Wolf has written a book about my death and it is down to every detail?" Lucas asked, softly, his throat almost wanting to shove the words back down.

I wanted to lie and punch him in the arm and say gotcha, but, I couldn't. This was serious, Wolf was meaning business when he wrote the book, and drew the pictures. I nodded numbly. "Sorry Lucas, I wished I could obloquy and start kissing you, saying I was kidding, but, I'm serious."

Lucas had to stand up for a moment and rub his hands across his face, still moving past the statues of Popo and Nana, whose eyes followed him. "That means I can't obscure myself from this. He will find some way to kill me, to get me, to have me."

I didn't know what to say, no words of amenity could cure Lucas's growing worry. "Well, the rest of us haven't finished the book. Marth got to the part where he kidnapped Pit and whispered that threat in his ear. Marth told Link about it and Link said that Wolf wrote it. After some inspection with Lucario and Zelda, every thing that has happened to you and the Smashers here over the past three weeks all has happened according to the book, because none of us knew that Wolf had this in mind. So, we are reading the book, hoping to get a lead on Wolf and trick him."

Lucas started to shake me, his eyes starting to become feral. "What if we are already too late and Wolf has begun to execute the final stages of my death and is on his way now to fulfill his forsaken duty. Ever thought of that huh?"

I pushed Lucas away. "Luc, calm down! We will find some way to keep you safe. You honestly think one Smasher, against 34 others is going to be able to get you of the premises and make it out alive, without being seen? Also, we have Master Hand and Crazy Hand with us. They can help as well. Trust me Lucas, you'll be fine. Don't dawdle on those thoughts and we can go back to having a normal life."

Lucas sat back on the couch, picked up the remote and turned the TV back on. The images flashed upon the room walls, illuminating ghoulish shadows across Lucas's eyes. "I am not going to be a prisoner in my own room."

I kissed him atop his head, almost suppressing a giggle. "Of course not Lucas. You'll be free to move anytime you like, but, we will all have to be on guard. The fact that Wolf wants to have violent actions with you and break your mind is enough reason for us to like a family. Dysfunctional yes, but, a family nonetheless. I am going to go find Dr. Mario and see if he can talk to you. Maybe clear your mind. Or, if it's still there, the vodka in Dr. Trivial's office."

Lucas's eyes flashed, remembering the therapist, his dead body lying on the resting recliner in that prison of white. "Well get going Ne, you will only torture me further by not getting the help I need."

I chuckled, tousling my onyx hair, behind my cap. "I'll be back my prince, don't stop acting cute without me."

Popo slammed the door in my face.

* * *

Marth tapped his fingers absentmindedly on the table, bored out of his mind when the book slammed against the table, causing dust to crowd on poor Marth's beryl hair. "HEY!" He grumbled.

Lucario looked down at the prince and smirked to himself. "Well, even though you have found out that a canine wants to murder and sexually assault an eleven year-old boy and have said repeatedly that you have changed is now hard to believe because here you are complaining about me getting dust in your hair. Yeah, that's change all right."

Marth pushed Lucario. "Luca, stop it. Now, where's Link, Zelda, Roy, Ike, and Pit?"

Lucario shrugged, his denim jacket complementing his indigo eyes. "You know them, those youthful rascals. Who knows where they are."

"I take that as an insult Lucario!" shouted a voice behind him.

Lucario turned around to stare into the sepia eyes and lava red wave of Roy, who was frowning from ear to ear, undoubtedly peeved at Lucario's comment. Lucario breathed as calmly as he could. "Sit your ass in the chair Roy. If you don't cooperate, I will send you all the way to Snowpoint City and let my friend Candice freeze you to death. Now sit." He said as inviting as possible.

Roy grumbled to himself, pouted a little, and sat. Zelda, arm and arm with Ike, sat next to each other, with Link sitting on Marth's right, Pit to Marth's left. Pit bounced down, grinning. "So Lucario, what is this all shindig about?"

Ike patted the angel. "Just stop trying to act cool. Not working."

"I wasn't!" Pit protested hotly.

"ENOUGH! CHILDREN!" Lucario bellowed.

A rippling effect went through the table. Lucario never raised his voice at anyone. He would threaten, and never go through with it. He sounded with pure anger. Pit whispered. "I'll shut up now."

Lucario sighed in relief, then spread the book in the middle of the table. "Thank you for giving me your undivided attention," he said sarcastically. "Now, the reason I called all of you, is that we have job to do, and that is inspect this book from cover to cover. Read the entire thing and analyze it."

"WHY?!" Roy and Pit moaned in complete unison.

Link's gaze towards the two boys was of sharp steel and coldness. "If you were so kindly to remember, Wolf has done some... things to one of our Smashers Lucas. He plans on killing and raping him, once he is kidnapped by Wolf. Wolf wrote everything he was going to do in this book, only told as a narrative with different names as characters. It includes the night Lucas got shot, the day Lucas and Ness won their first brawl. It has Lucas's two dances in there as well as the time we all played Mario Kart. There is nothing funny or practical about this. We have to be serious and try to see what Wolf is planning to do next, because we can hinder him and maybe capture him."

Roy and Pit gave each other a look, a solid nod. As if some mental agreement went between their gaze, the two of them both nodded and looked at Link. Pit spoke, his voice seemed to be filled with proudness. "Roy and I will help with this undertaking."

Lucario smiled, and picked up six copies of the Death of a Magician and gave everyone a copy. "Now, here is what we will all do. We are going to start at chapter one and read till chapter forty-six. If you think you found something that has happened in the past and seems to be different or the same to what has happened, write it down on one of these sticky notes. Once you get past chapter twenty-eight, everything you think is erroneous and seems to be affecting Lucas or Ness, write it down. All of us will do this, and try to collaborate on how to distinguish what will happen in the future. If the events that we have recorded do happen, be sure as hell that Wolf has these planned down to a science, so that the act won't fail. We mustn't let him get to Lucas, we are his CIA of a sorts."

Ike mumbled. "I feel like I'm part of the Continental Congress, deciding on whether we should fight Britain of not in the Revolution. I'll try."

Link kicked Ike, meaning _we didn't need a history lesson. _Lucario watched the clock. "We'll end at about ten or so, then discuss. We will have to continue tomorrow."

Zelda nodded. "Understandable. What if we are too late to save Lucas though?"

Lucario titled his head, making sure he heard Zelda correctly. "Miss, you need to have some faith. Thinking negatively will bring us all down. Now, everyone open to page one and begin reading. We must save Lucas and Ness, their blood is on our hands."

And with, that happy note, everyone began reading.

* * *

Wolf retracted the pipe from his lips, thinking. "_Hmm, so Lucario thinks he can create a book club and try to find the instances in when I am "hurting" Lucas or Ness. What pity. Just let me have the boy, it's not as if I'm bringing destruction to the entire Smasher universe. Lucas will be gone, replaced more than likely and Ness will go and probably commit suicide over his lover. Like most books, the winner comes out on top, the good guy. In my story, I am the good guy. I will prevail. And nothing will stop me."_

* * *

**Well... Wolf is one good fellow at picking up on things. He is supposed to be an assassin right? Anyway, yeah, Lucario is creating a "book club" and trying to find out what happens in the end of the book. Notice the chapter numbers and how many there are. *wink wink*. The whole Ike comment with Congress, I decided to mention because that's what I've been learning in History for the past week or so and it just stuck in my brain. I found part of the conversations in this chapter to be funny. Please REVIEW! It will mean the world. I am at 163 reviews and I really would like to have 200 by the time the story is complete. Sadly, I will only have one Cross Examined and no sequel but, it will start the fire to my other Lucas and Ness story, The Raven and the Lion where Lucas and Ness's roles are switched in modern high school life with Yaoi. :) Anyway, please also go on my profile and answer my poll! It is on your favorite story by me! Cross Examined as 2 votes, with Subspace Reawakening, Don't Touch the Photo, Third Side of a Coin, and I Need Your Love with 1 vote. Myths of Adventure, Chapter 9 was uploaded Wednesday and although I can't make any promises due to homework, I'll try to update DTTP, TSOAC, and SR. Maybe my other story, my new Hunger Games story will be updated as well. Love you all!**

**~Paradigm **


End file.
